Dealing With Death
by lexi-charmed
Summary: Chris survives a car crash, but Piper and Leo don’t. How does he cope with it, and can he talk to Wyatt before it's too late. No Wyatt will not turn evil, but will Chris? COMPLETE!
1. Dealing With Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor do I own any of the characters. **

**Summery: changed future Chris survives a car crash, but Piper and Leo are killed. How can he cope with it, and help Melinda through it too. And can he talk about it to Wyatt before it's too late for him?**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 1: Starting to Deal

_"Is mom still behind us?" Melinda quickly took her eyes off the road to look at her older brother, who was sat in the passenger seat. She looked back to the road as he turned around to look out the back window._

"_Yeah, she's still behind us." Chris looked at his 16-year-old sister and smiled. She and Leo were following them to their Aunt Phoebe's house. Not because they did not know the way, but because Chris was teaching Melinda how to drive, and they were worried about her first lesson. Chris had asked them not to get into his car, and to follow them, knowing what they were like when Chris was learning how to drive. Leo would constantly nag about concentrating on what you were doing, not to take the corners too fast and everything else like that, while Piper would act like she was trying to brake the car if something minor happened. Piper was not the most confident passenger, she still did not like to be in the car with Wyatt driving, and he had been driving for five years._

"_I can't believe they're so worried." Melinda laughed, as she took a corner._

"_It's because you're their only daughter," Chris laughed, "And they're our parents they have to care."_

_Melinda looked at her brother with a smile as she stopped at a red light. She looked in the rear view mirror to look at her mother, who smiled at her. She obviously knew she was looking at her._

"_So, how am I doing?" Melinda asked her brother, seeing the light turn green. She started driving again, and looked at her brother, to see a look of shock on his face._

_Everything seemed to start moving slowly. Chris watched as two cars came driving towards them, blatantly drag racing and not slowing down. Nobody could do anything. One of the cars collided with theirs and…

* * *

_

Chris shot up in his bed, looking around his room. He prayed that was all a dream, but knew it was not. He and Melinda had managed to get through the accident, Melinda had spent three weeks in the ICU but had managed to pull through. His parents on the other hand, who were the car behind them, did not pull out as well. The second car that had been drag racing had hit his mother's car. He remember getting out of the wreck of his car to see the damage behind him. Piper was killed instantly, but Leo was still alive. Barely, but there was still life.

Chris got out of bed and walked down the hallway to his parent's room. It was empty, just has he expected, neither his parents were here any more. The room had been empty for three months. Empty and untouched. The only time anybody came in here, was when Melinda finally got home from the hospital. She went straight to the room and stayed there the whole night. She would not talk to anybody. Would not let anybody touch her.

"Chris, what you doing?" He looked down the hall to see Wyatt standing there. He had come back from college just help them through all this. Losing one parent was bad enough, but Leo gave up his fight to live just a few days later. Wyatt had become the man of the house, but Chris felt guilty for him having to take time out of College to get the family back to their feet, and then Wyatt was not exactly in top condition, he just managed to hide it well for his siblings' sakes.

"I was just…" Chris started, looking back into the room, and closed the door, "I had the dream again."

Wyatt sighed, and walked to his 18-year-old brother, pulling him into a hug. Chris had taken it the hardest, he was the one at the hospital whenever he could be. He felt guilty for being able to walk out of the crash, but the other three were either killed or seriously injured. Wyatt was in Seattle at the time at College, he was never there to say goodbye to his mother, and had only just got back in time to see his dad go. Wyatt felt guilty for not being there for his siblings, not being there when Chris needed him the most.

"Chris, have you been drinking?" Wyatt asked, pulling his brother away from him, looking into his green eyes.

"It helps me sleep." Chris diverted his gaze away from his brother, he could not look into his blue eyes.

"You can't rely on it, alcohol is not going to help." Wyatt wanted to reason with the 18-year-old brunette, but knew that right not was not the time. He did not know how much his younger brother had drank, and realised it was best that he just went back to bed, "Go back to sleep, Chris." Wyatt ruffled the already messy hair, trying to smile for him. He would talk to him in the morning.

Once Chris went back to his room, Wyatt walked to his parent's bedroom and opened the door, to see what Chris was looking at. He looked at the empty bed that once held his two heroes. Knowing his two siblings were in their own rooms, he allowed himself to cry, something he would not do in front of anybody else. He had to stay strong for his family when they were around, but when he was alone he could let out how he felt. He could still see them laying there, he could still picture them both sleeping, however this time it was an endless sleep.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's just an insight. Anyway, let me know what you guys think about it and whether its any use in continuing. So go on, just click the little button below...


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Charmed, but I do own this story line**

**First of all, sorry for the delay, it took me a while to think of how to really write this. Secondly, thank you to all the great reviews, I was very surprised when I checked my emails at how many of you actually took time to read and review this story. here's the second chapter just for you guys.**

Dealing With Death pt 2

Chapter 2: Trouble

"Chris, Melinda! Breakfast!"

Melinda looked at her bedroom door on hearing her eldest brother's voice. What had he tried to make this time? Not that she did not appreciate Wyatt moving back to the manor to help them get through all their adjustments, but he had not inherited their mother's talent for cooking. He had inherited Leo's handyman work. Melinda and Chris were the two chefs, although Melinda did most of the cooking, since Chris was not in the best state after the last three months.

Melinda looked into the mirror at what she was wearing. A long sleeved royal blue top and a black miniskirt, and her black flat shoes. Of course, she had to wear nylons because of the scars on her left leg where the pins had been from the car crash. She had broken her leg in three places, she was lucky to have survived at all, unlike her mom and dad.

"Chris! Melinda!" She heard her brother call again. Making sure her makeup and hair was perfect she opened her bedroom door to see Chris pass her, stumbling slightly.

_He's just tired._ Melinda thought to herself as she followed him down the stairs.

Looking at the dining table she saw cereal. So, what was the rush? She could see Wyatt going through paper work.

"College work?" She asked, as she sat in one of the chairs, grabbing some cereal.

"No, stuff for P3." Wyatt looked at her, and then saw how short her skirt was, "Did mom and dad let you go to school like that?"

"They never knew," they both heard Chris mumble, "She got changed at school."

Wyatt eyed his brother carefully, he could just about see his pupils were still dilated, then he looked at Melinda's smirk. He was in no mood to tell her to change, or to start a fight with his drunken brother. He looked at his watch, and then back at Chris. 7:30 in the morning, and he was already drinking, this was not going to be good later on when he came to talk to him about it.

"So, what's going on at P3?" Melinda asked about her mother's club, which had been left to Wyatt in the will. The restaurant was left to Chris since he was the better cook out of the two of them, and the Manor was Melinda's when she was old enough – it was in Phoebe's name until she would turn 18.

"Please tell me you're going to sell the place." Chris looked at his older brother. He was contemplating the same thing with the restaurant. He wanted to get rid of everything that painfully reminded him of his mother. She should not have been killed, after all the good karma in the family, why had it bitten them this badly?

"Why would I sell it, Chris?" Wyatt asked, slightly shocked at not only his brother's words, but at the coldness in his voice, "It was mom's club. I'm not going to sell something that was in the family. You don't have to go there if you don't want to."

Chris looked into the blue eyes of his brother, and could see the anger. That had hit a nerve, but part of Chris felt good for it. He had not seen emotions really come from Wyatt in the past three months, and it was good to see something. He was not sure whether Wyatt was just a cold-hearted monster or if it was to somehow protect them all, but it pissed him off royally.

"I won't. I'm selling the restaurant."

"What!" Both Wyatt and Melinda screamed at the same time. Melinda looked at the younger of the two brothers, slightly scared. She could not understand why Chris was the way he was. He had not been the reason for the accident. Melinda had been the one that wanted to learn how to drive, she had been the reason Piper and Leo were in the car behind them, yet she managed to cope with everything. She could still live day-by-day, going through her normal routine. Never once did she deny that it hurt, but it was something both Piper and Leo would want. They would not want her to go through what Chris was going through right now.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she realised that Wyatt and Chris were having a full-blown argument, something she had not seen since Wyatt had left for college two years ago. And emotions were something she had not seen from Wyatt for the past three months, but she knew exactly why. She was a telepath, which always helped, but she had asked Wyatt about it, and he had explained he needed to be strong for the younger two Halliwells, no matter how much they protested about it. Fearing the argument would not end soon, Melinda put her index finger and her thumb in her mouth and whistled loudly, getting their attention. That was something Piper would always do when they were children and fighting.

Chris looked at his sister, the whistling brought back memories of his mother.

"I'm going to school." Chris sighed, and left the table.

"If you wait 10 minutes, I'll give you and Mel a lift." Wyatt offered, sitting back in his seat, ashamed of himself for arguing with his younger brother.

"It's ok, I'll orb."

With that, Chris orbed out of the room, picking up his school bag.

Wyatt looked to his sister, who was staring at her cereal. He switched chairs, so he was sat next to Melinda, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I should know not to argue with him."

Melinda looked into her brother's crystal blue eyes and smiled gently.

"It's not that," she sighed, "It's just what Chris said, and everything that's going on. We're not getting past all this, are we? I mean, look at Chris, he's like a completely different person and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Mel," Wyatt looked into her hazel eyes, which reminded him of Piper, "You were not one of the two drivers that were drag racing, and drunk at the same time. It was not your fault."

This was not the first time that Wyatt had explained this to her, but it never bothered him, she was talking to him about it. Even though it pained him to hear about it all, he knew Melinda needed to open up about it, he could not have another sibling going off the rails.

"C'mon, I'll get you to school," Wyatt smiled, standing up and putting the paperwork in a briefcase to take to the club and then picked up his jacket and car keys. He looked at the keys and then at Melinda, "You want to drive? You need to learn at some point."

Melinda looked at the car keys, memories from the fateful night ran through her head. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, and then saw the apologetic look on her brother's face.

"Ok, I'll drive. C'mon."

* * *

Once Chris had finally arrived to school, he found he was 10 minutes late. As he strolled to his locker and opened it, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Halliwell, my office, now."

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at the principal behind him. He slammed his locker shut and followed the overweight man to his office.

"Take a seat, Mr Halliwell, I'd like a little chat with you."

That was never good. It meant he was in trouble. He could remember when Wyatt would tell him the principal had a little chat with him when he was still in high school, which was when he was in trouble for one prank or another.

"This is the third time your late this week, Chris," Principal Harris sighed, "And we're only on Wednesday! I don't understand how your sister can get here on time and you can't," Chris did not say anything, he just stared at the balding man in front of him, "I know you have been through a lot over the past few months, but you have to pick yourself up and keep going. You senior year is your most important year, Christopher."

_Great,_ Chris thought to himself, _the full name_. At least Perry Halliwell was not added on the end, he could do without that one. Only his mother and father could use that.

"Would you like to explain where you were, Chris?"

Chris kept staring at the man, contemplating to answer, but could not be bothered. He needed more alcohol. There was too much blood in his alcohol system, he was starting to feel the pain of everything. He could do with a few of the pills that were back at home, or maybe the stuff that was in his locker.

"If you continue with this behaviour, I'll have no excuse but to suspend you."

"So suspend me." Chris shrugged his shoulders. That was the last fear he had. He stared into the brown eyes of his principal, keeping a straight face. He watched the principal sigh and look down at his desk.

"I'm sorry Christopher, but I have no other choice. I'll ask Mrs Porter to call your brother to pick you up."

Chris stood up from the chair.

"Don't bother. I can get myself home."

* * *

_Wyatt sat at the bedside of his father. He had made it back a day ago, after organising the rest of the year out of college to be with his family after the car accident. He had been sat at the bedside for hours now, his younger brother was with their sister, who was also in the ICU in a coma. Chris had luckily walked out of the accident with a broken arm, a couple of broken ribs and a concussion, but felt guilty for it considering Piper had died and Leo and Melinda were both in comas._

_Wyatt was suddenly brought out of thought as he heard his father's breathing become laboured._

"_Dad?" Wyatt said, looking worried, he had an idea what was happening, but wished it was not true, "Chris!" He whispered to himself and ran out of the room, into the room next door to his younger brother. He could see Chris holding Melinda's undamaged hand._

"_Chris." Wyatt whispered, getting the brunette's attention. He motioned for the younger Halliwell to come follow him._

_As they got back to the room, Leo's breathing was worse than when Wyatt had left him._

"_Why did you leave him?" Chris asked, grabbing Leo's hand, eyes flicking between his brother and his father._

"_This was why I left him," Wyatt explained, "He's dying, Chris." Wyatt could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he had to stay strong for Chris. The younger of the two brothers was freaking out now, calling for the nurses, but nothing could be done._

"_Chris," Wyatt said quietly but his brother was not listening to him, "Chris!" He said louder, this time grabbing his brother and shaking him by the shoulders, "CHRIS!" This time the 18-year-old looked at him, "Nothing can be done, Chris, you know that." He watched as Chris stumbled slightly to the side of the bed._

"_Dad?" Chris cried, grabbing the body of Leo, his breathing still laboured, "Dad I'm so so sorry for this. Please tell mom that, and tell her we all love you her. I love you too dad."_

_Chris cried into Leo's body, as Wyatt grabbed his shoulders and looked down at their father._

"_We all love you both, dad," Wyatt sighed, trying not to cry for the sake of his baby brother, "Just let go, dad."_

_The Twice Blessed watched as his father took a deep but laboured breath in. He felt his brother move, so he could see what was happening, and then Leo breathed out, his final breath. The heart monitors went from separate beats to one continuous, long beep._

_As nurses and doctors ran in to do their job, Wyatt pulled his younger brother back, who was now crying into his chest.

* * *

_

Wyatt was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked around to realise he had fallen asleep at P3, in one of the VIP booths. Picking up his cell phone, he saw his sister was calling him.

"Hey, Mel, what's up?" Wyatt asked, answering the phone. But received a reply he did not expect.

"I've just found out," he heard her angelic voice, "Chris has been suspended."

As soon as Wyatt rang off from his sister's call, he contemplated calling Chris, but what was the use? Would he really listen to him? Chris was no longer the same, energetic, sarcastic, pain in the butt that he used to be. Wyatt knew what had changed him, it was just after Leo had let go. Part of him wondered whether Chris was angry at Leo for giving up, even though Melinda had managed to fight through her coma. Chris had started drinking that night, but Wyatt never really saw a problem with it, he just thought it was a one-off, he had never seen him do it since, but now he realised that these past three months had screwed up with his brother's brains, and Chris seriously needed help but was not willing to accept it.

Packing up the papers that were spread out on the desk, Wyatt decided to take everything home and see if he could find the troubled teen.

* * *

Sorry, it's a little short than I initially wanted, but I know how much you guys were waiting on a new chapter, so here it is. Please review again, the next chapter hopefully won't take me as long.


	3. Alcohol and Drugs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, once again**

**Thank you to my reviewers, sorry if the last chapter made you cry (the whole thing with Leo) hopefully this one won't, although i will warn you there is a little bit about Chris' memory of Piper.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 3: Alcohol and Drugs

"Chris!" Wyatt called has he knocked on his younger brother's bedroom door. No answer. Either he was ignoring him or he just was not in his room. Sighing, Wyatt decided to leave it for a while. If Chris was in there, he obviously wanted to be alone. He understood how Chris was feeling, and wanted to help him, but how could he help Chris was he had not helped himself yet? Wyatt himself was still struggling to get over it all, so of course Chris was. Chris was in the accident too. Wyatt had to keep reminding himself of that.

As Wyatt walked down the stairs, to make some lunch, he was stopped by a pink glow in the room.

"Uncle Coop!" He called to the 6' 4'' Cupid stood in front of him, "What are you doing here?" He had not seen Coop since the funeral. Phoebe had been devastated, and could not face any of the family, and needed Coop with her all the time.

"I just got a call from the Elders."

"From the Elders?"

"They wanted me to come and talk to you," Coop explained. It was unusual for Coop to be the one to get a call from the Elders, so he had to explain, "It's about Chris."

Wyatt sighed again upon hearing Chris' name. Chris had gotten himself into some sort of trouble, hadn't he?

"The Elders asked me to talk to you, thinking you'd listen to me. They know you're in no mood to listen to them."

"What's he done, Coop?" The younger of the two asked, running his hand through his dark blonde curls.

"It's what he's not done," Coop stated, pulling Wyatt over to the dining room chairs to sit him down, "He's been ignoring his Charges, ignoring the Elders, he's going off the rails, Wyatt." Coop was worried. Chris was always the cool headed one of the family, Phoebe often told him how different he was to the other Chris that they knew.

"Great," Wyatt grumbled, "My day just keeps getting better."

Coop looked at his eldest nephew slightly confused, so asked him to explain, but he was not expecting to find out that Chris had been suspended and was relying on alcohol.

"He needs to talk to someone, Uncle Coop, but I don't know who he'll talk to. You know what he's like." Wyatt was seriously worried about his younger brother now. How had Melinda managed to keep her life in one piece? Melinda had been in the car crash too, why were they reacting so differently?

"I would offer to talk to him, but your Aunt Phoebe is still in a state," Coop sighed, seeing the distress in the 20-year-old's blue eyes, "What about your Aunt Paige? Maybe she could help?"

"She's a bit like Aunt Phoebe."

Wyatt felt like his whole family was crumbling from beneath him, he was just glad that there were no demon attacks lately. They obviously did not know about a Charmed One dying, otherwise there would be trouble at the manor.

"How's Melinda?" Coop thought about his eldest niece, who was only a few months younger than his eldest daughter Prudence.

"She's coping better than expected," Wyatt nodded his head, looking into his uncle's brown eyes, "She has her moments, but its to be expected, right?"

The cupid nodded his head in sympathy.

"She's doing a hell of a lot better than Chris, let me put it that way."

After Cupid had finished talking to Wyatt he was about to leave as Chris orbed in, stumbling and covered in cuts and bruises. He watched as Wyatt quickly stood up and ran to the younger Halliwell's side.

"What the hell happened, Chris?"

"I was…I well…I got into a fight," Chris slurred his words, while allowing Wyatt to heal him, "He was big, but I could have taken him."

"He was big? Who?" Coop asked, worried at the state his nephew was in.

"The guy." Chris slurred again, this time pulling away from Wyatt to look at Coop. He stumbled backwards, luckily to be caught by his elder brother.

"Chris, how much have you had to drink?" Wyatt asked, he could smell the alcohol on his breath. He definitely had not been attacked by a demon, he had been in a bar fight.

"Just one," Chris laughed and then looked at his blonde-haired brother, "Wyatt, why are there two of you?"

"You've had more than one Chris," Wyatt shook his head, slightly disgusted, "And where did you orb from."

"Don't worry," the brunette hit the blonde's arm, "No expo…exposi…ex..."

"Exposure?" Coop finished his nephew's sentence, which was replied by a nod from the 18-year-old, "How did you get served?"

Chris looked at the cupid, as if he were stupid, "Hello, whitelighter, I can glamour!" With that, Chris started to push past the two others in the room and stumbled towards the stairs.

"Chris, where are you going?"

But Chris could not answer, instead he threw up on the stairs. Wyatt groaned and looked at his Uncle Coop, "Maybe you should get home. I'll take care of Chris."

As he watched Coop leave the room in his pink glow, Wyatt turned his attention back to his younger brother, who had now collapsed on the stairs.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Melinda was just walking home from school with her eldest cousin, Prudence. She was Phoebe's eldest daughter, and was a few months older than her, the only reason Melinda was not called Prudence. The talk of the day had been Chris being suspended, some saying it was about time, and others saying that he had not done anything wrong after what had happened. It was a breath of fresh air, for both the Halliwells girls, to get away from the gossiping for one day.

"So, you going to the dance on Friday?" Pru asked her younger cousin, knowing Melinda wanted deeply for things to go back to normal.

"Not too sure," the dark blonde answered, "It all depends on what Wyatt says."

Pru sniggered slightly, she had never asked Piper and Leo about a party or a school dance, why all of a sudden was she asking Wyatt?

"With Chris going a little crazy," Melinda started to explain, "I don't want him to worry about me too." Pru smiled, understanding. She had inherited her mother's power of empathy which helped a lot, but she was always a natural understanding person, but maybe that came with the empathy powers and her half-cupid side.

"Well, if you can, who are you going with?"

Melinda giggled, thinking about Ryan Leary. He was a boy in her grade, very hot and sexy. He was a basketball player and surprisingly noticed her around school. The first day she returned after the accident he made sure he spoke to her. She often thought about him, but her mind had been on other things lately.

"Shouldn't you be getting home, anyway?" Melinda asked her eldest cousin, "You know, with your mom being all depressed and everything?"

Prudence looked to the floor, pushing a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. She sighed, thinking about how her mother was taking the death of her Aunt Piper. It had not affected herself as much, yes she missed Piper, but she was not as close to her as she was to her Aunt Paige. Her mom was going crazy. She had not been out of the house since the funeral, she could not face the world. Pru had hardly seen her mother since the funeral just over two months ago, she did not know if she would ever get over it.

"What's the point if I do go home?" she looked at the blonde, "She wouldn't notice. Dad only wants me there so I can look after my sisters." Pru had two younger sisters, Patty, who was 14, and Paris who was 11. Patty had taken Piper's death hard too, Patty would always spend her time with her baking cookies, but Patience was like Pru, she spent most of her time with Paige.

"C'mon, I'd better get home anyway," Melinda pulled her cousin, so they would walk a little faster, "After everything with Chris today, Wyatt does not want me home late."

* * *

_Chris stood on at the door to the mortuary. He had to identify his mother's body, but was afraid to. He did not want to see how she looked, not after what had happened. He had seen Melinda pulled from his car, and could not even recognise her, Piper would be worse, right? Why could the sisters not do this? Why were they not here yet? Why could he not wait for them? Maybe he could, maybe he could delay it long enough to wait for one of them. No, he could not have them see this. It was not fair on them, especially Phoebe. She had seen her eldest sister's dead body, he could not have her see Piper's too._

_Taking a deep breath, Chris walked through the door, meeting the mortician on the other side. The police stood behind him. As he watched the mortician, an old man he noticed with white hair, pull out the metal slab, he saw the brown hair of his mother._

_His breath was caught in his chest as he walked towards the lifeless body. She was not as bad as he thought, there were cuts and bruises everywhere, but at least the blood had been washed off. He could see her paled complexion, which normally had a slight tan to it, and saw the blue lips._

"_Son?" He heard one of the policemen speak up._

"_That's her," Chris sighed, praying for the tears, that were forming in his eyes, not to fall, "That's Piper Halliwell."_

_The 18-year-old touched the hand of his dead mother, feeling the cold radiating from her still body, then he let go and brushed through her chocolate brown hair._

"

* * *

Chris sat up with a shake. Why could these not be dreams, why did they have to be memories? At least they were not disturbed memories, at least nothing jumped out.

Looking around the room, he focused on the clock, to find that the room was spinning. 5:30 the clock read, what had happened in the last five hours? He could remember getting suspended from school and orbed to Golden Gate Bridge for a bit and then went to a bar. He could not remember much after that. He ran his hands through his hair and stood up. The dream he had just had was still haunting him, he could still feel the cold lifeless body. He walked to his draw and took out a little black box. He opened it to reveal lots of different coloured pills. He could not be bothered keeping them separate anymore. He took six pills out of the box and swallowed them all in one. He had got used to doing that now, since the funeral this had become a daily thing, although for the past month or so it had become more than daily, sometimes hourly.

Hearing a knock at the door, he put the lid back on the box and placed the black box back into the draw.

"Yeah?" He finally shouted, sitting himself back on the bed and running his hands through his messy brown hair. He looked up at the door to see Wyatt stood at the doorframe.

"In any state to talk?" Wyatt asked calmly. There was no point shouting at him, that would not help the matter.

"Does it matter?"

Wyatt sighed as he stared at his younger brother. He wanted to comfort him, wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright, but it was impossible.

"Why did you get yourself suspended?" Wyatt finally asked.

Chris looked up at his brother, straight into his crystal blue eyes, he could see the disappointment.

"Because there's no reason to be there," Chris answered, "We're all going to die young, Mom did, Grandma did, Aunt Prue did, it's going to happen to us all so what's the point in school? We'll all get killed by a demon at some point."

"Mom died from a car crash, Chris," Wyatt said to his brother, "It was something so unbelievably natural. So ironically normal, considering all she ever wanted was a normal life. It was something that could not be seen. You survived, don't throw your life away."

"I'm not," Chris shrugged, "I'm going to now live my life to the fullest."

Wyatt sat down on the bed next to the 18-year-old troubled teen, and looked into his jade green eyes. He was about to saw something, but then frowned.

"Have you taken something?"

"What? No!"

"Your pupils are dilated. The alcohol should have worn off by now, and I made sure there was no other alcohol in your room. You've taken some drugs, haven't you?"

Chris was not sure whether he was angry because Wyatt had cast a spell on the alcohol in his room or if it was because he was accusing him of drugs (which yes he had taken but he was not going to admit to it) but he was angry, extremely angry.

"How can you go through my room?"

"I'm trying to protect you, Chris," Wyatt explained, "I don't want to lose you too."

"You're not going to lost me, Wyatt, I'm a big boy now. I can protect myself."

Wyatt knew it was useless arguing, but he had to make his brother see sense.

"Chris, you need to talk to me, please. What you're going through me and Melinda can help."

Chris looked at his brother, and without a word, orbed out of the room. It left Wyatt trying to sense for him, but with no luck. He had put up his block, Chris did not want to be found.

"Melinda!" Wyatt shouted as he ran out of the room. This was not good, Chris was in no state to just orb out and go missing. He ran up to the attic and got out the scrying tools, he needed to find Chris before he did something stupid.

"What's going on?" Wyatt heard a female voice from the attic door, looking up he saw Melinda leaning on the post.

"Chris," Wyatt answered, "He's orbed out and I can't find him."

"He's been doing that for weeks now, Wyatt."

"Yeah, but he's on drugs."

* * *

Chris had orbed to an alleyway. He figured Wyatt would check the red coloured bridge straight away, that was where Chris always went to think, so coming to an alleyway would throw Wyatt off, especially with his sensing block up. As he strolled down the alleyway, he could hear somebody screaming. Curiosity getting the better of him, Chris walked towards the screaming to come across three females covered in brown clothing with black talons, crowding around a young male.

"Hey!" He shouted, watching as the male screamed in pain, and the three females blew smoke at him. One of the females turned around and walked towards Chris. Chris throws her against the wall telekinetically and then looked towards the other two females.

"I said, hey!" The other two females looked towards the young brunetter witchlighter, and forgot about their innocent. They started to walk towards him, as Chris telekinetically threw one into a wall and shot the other one with Elder bolts.

"Ha!" Chris laughed as one of the females was vanquished in flames, but was then attacked by the first female. He landed on the ground, on his back, with the female on top of him. He started to struggle but the female was surprisingly strong, and she blew smoke into his mouth. As Chris started coughing the two females disappeared in smoke.

"Oh Crap!" Chris coughed.

* * *

Ok, what did you guys think. I'm guessing you figured out who the demons were...

Anyway, now all you have to do is press the little button below and review...please...


	4. Finding Chris

**Disclaimer: Just have a look at chapters 1-3 for that.**

**Thank you again to all who reviewed. You recieved a personal thank you, unless you were an anonymous reviewer, and then unfortunately you didn't, so i'll thank you here.**

**I hope my description of the demons was not too obvious, although I do think it was. Hope it did not ruin anything for anybody.**

**Anyway, on with the story:**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 4: Finding Chris

"You found him yet?" Wyatt looked to his younger sister who was sat at a table in the attic, scrying. He had tried sensing again, but Chris' block was still up. Now he was getting worried. If Chris went to the underworld and got himself killed, he would never know…

"Got him!" Melinda called as the crystal dropped on the map. Wyatt took a look at the map and then took Melinda's hand.

"C'mon, before he orbs somewhere else."

As they orbed to the alleyway, they saw Chris still laid on his back, coughing slightly.

"Chris!" Wyatt called running to his younger brother, while Melinda looked around to find out what had happened, "You ok?"

"I'm fine!" Chris coughed as he stood up, "Chain smoking bitches."

That earned looks of confusion from both his siblings, but Chris was not about to give an explanation. Instead he stood up and looked around the alleyway.

"Chris?" This time it was Melinda who spoke up. Chris just looked at her, it was as if he was staring straight through her, "Chris, you're scaring me."

"I told you he's on drugs," Wyatt said to his sister, still looking at his brother. But he knew it was not just the drugs, there was something else behind it all. _'Chain smoking bitches'_ he had said, was he attacked by a gang? Were there demons in the alleyway? "Chris, c'mon bro. We'll get you home, you can tell us what happened." As he took hold of the 18-year-old's arm, he felt himself being thrown through the air, landing in the side of a dumpster.

"Chris!" Melinda called out, as she saw Wyatt flying through the air from Chris' push.

"What?" Chris yelled at his sister, walking towards her. He smirked as he saw Melinda backing away from him, into a wall, "What's up, Melinda? You scared?"

Wyatt saw his brother backing his sister into a corner, and realised that whatever had attacked him had managed to turn him evil. This was getting worse by the minute.

"Chris," Wyatt said, but too quietly for Chris to hear, "Chris," he said slightly louder, he noticed Melinda had heard him which mean Chris had too, "Christopher!" Wyatt was still not getting a reaction from his now evil little brother, "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!" Wyatt called, this time Chris turned to look at him, but there was no emotion, just an evil smirk and cold eyes. Wyatt walked towards his brother, standing between Chris and Melinda to protect the youngest Halliwell.

"Chris, listen to me, you have to fight this."

"Fight what?"

"The evil that's taking over you."

"Evil?" Chris laughed, "There is no evil. I'm not evil, I kill the evil." With that, Chris disappeared in smoke, leaving Wyatt and Melinda looking at each other, confused.

* * *

"I don't even know what I'm looking for, Wyatt!" Melinda shouted, slamming the ancient Book of Shadows shut.

"Well, whatever it is was, Chris mentioned smoke right? And Chris left in smoke, right?"

"Well yeah, but…" Melinda started and then flicked through the book again, "Actually, I think there was something in here." Melinda flicked through the book, quickly, trying to find the page that she could vaguely remember.

"Why was the walking, talking book of shadows turned evil?" Wyatt paced the floor, he did not actually think that this day could have got any worse, but it had and there was still six hours of the day left.

"Do you know anything about Furies?" Melinda asked, looking up at her eldest brother who was still pacing the floor.

"What the hell are the furies?" Wyatt asked, he was not doing a good job of looking after his family. His mom would kill him for this, Chris was taking drugs, a possible alcoholic and was now evil! He was doing a wonderful job of looking after his baby brother.

"Well, the good news is he's technically not evil." Melinda tried to settle the pacing blonde down, before explaining what the furies actually were, this was not going to be good.

Wyatt looked into his sister's hazel eyes, to still see worry in them. There was still some bad news coming. Walking to the book, Wyatt looked at the page that Melinda had open.

"It's the only demon I could find that disappears in smoke AND breathes smoke." Melinda looked into her eldest brother's crystal blue eyes, to see a frown forming on his face.

"Have you read this?"

"I skimmed it." Melinda admitted.

"Did you read the bit that says; in good people the smoke of a fury searches for a portal of unexpressed fury, building up until it consumes the person's humanity and turns them into a fury?" Wyatt looked at Melinda's eyes, showing nothing, "Our brother is a fury." Wyatt tried to point out clearly but Melinda still stared at him.

"But, he's technically not evil," Melinda pointed out, "He's just a demon."

"MELINDA!" Wyatt shouted, causing one of the cabinets to blow up.

"What is going on here?"

Both the siblings looked around upon hearing the unfamiliar female voice.

"Who's there?" Wyatt asked, grabbing his sister's arm, ready to orb them out if there was trouble. As he looked around he saw a female with black hair enter in white lights.

"Who do you think it is?" the woman asked the two Halliwells, "I'm your Aunt Prue."

"Aunt Prue?" Melinda asked, remembering seeing some photos of her. She had not changed in the afterlife. He long black hair still flowed and her hazel eyes still stood out. She was beautiful, in her flowing light blue dress.

"Your mom and dad send their love." Prue smiled to her troubled niece and nephew.

"Why are you here and not them?" Wyatt asked, slightly hurt at the thought of his parents. At least they were with the rest of the family in the afterlife.

"Wait, mom AND dad send their love? Dad's in the afterlife too?" Melinda watched as her deceased aunt nodded her head. So the Elders had decided to let Piper and Leo live the afterlife together, at least their battle against the Elders was not in vain.

"But why are you here?" Wyatt asked again, "Why not mom or dad?"

"They can't come yet," Prue said to her nephew sympathetically, "They're not allowed, it won't help you move on. They're struggling with the afterlife too. But they did want me to tell you that they're not angry with you, you're doing the best you can Wyatt, and that's all they ask of you. You just have to keep trying, and don't block you emotions, let Chris and Melinda know you miss them too."

Melinda looked between her brother and deceased aunt, "Are they ok? Do they blame me?"

Prue walked towards her young niece and pulled her into a hug, "Of course they don't blame you," Prue stroked her blonde messy curls, "You weren't the drunken racers, it was not your fault. And it wasn't Chris' either, so when you help him you have to let him know that."

"We've tried, Aunt Prue," Wyatt whined like a five-year-old, "But he's not listening."

"And it's the alcohol and drugs that are doing it to him," Prue explained, "You're doing the right thing by not shouting at him. He needs someone to talk to, not someone to tell him off. Keep going with what you're doing."

"That would be fine, if he wasn't a fury!"

"He's not a fury yet, completely, your mom once turned into a fury…"

That received looks of shock from the two younger Halliwells.

"Your Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige helped her, by finding what she was really angry at, and it was me. She was angry because I left her, now you have to find out what Chris is angry at, and help him get rid of that anger. Maybe Phoebe and Paige can help again."

"I'm sure they would if Aunt Phoebe hadn't locked herself in her room for the past two months or so."

Prue looked at her blonde-haired niece, slightly shocked. They had not realised this in the afterlife, but then again, Piper was more worried about how her three children were coping than her sisters. She thought that her sisters would cope, after living through other deaths. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda had never lost someone close to them, let alone both of their parents at the same time, that was too hard on them. Phoebe and Paige should have been able to pull themselves together, right? Prue, Piper, Leo, Patty and Penny had all overestimated Phoebe.

"What about Paige?" Prue asked about her half-sister that she had never met.

"Not as bad as Phoebe," Wyatt admitted, "But we still haven't really seen her. I've been looking after Chris and Melinda the best I can…"

"I know, darling," Prue now hugged her nephew, "And you're doing so well."

"I'm doing well!" Wyatt laughed at his aunt, "My brother is on drugs and is now a demon!"

"But you can save him," the ghost explained, "Go and see Paige, see if she can help you. If she knows one of her nephews is in trouble she'll help, I know she will, same with Phoebe."

Wyatt looked into his aunts dark hazel eyes, he could see the honesty in them. Wyatt slowly nodded his head.

"Thanks Aunt Prue," he smiled, "And can you let mom and dad know we all love them."

Aunt Prue smiled gently at her eldest nephew and nodded, "They knew already, but I'll tell them for you."

At that, the ghost of the witch disappeared in the same white lighter she entered in, leaving the brother and sister alone, looking at each other.

"Aunt Paige first," Wyatt explained to his sister, "And then Aunt Phoebe. We will save Chris before he makes his first kill."

* * *

Chris smoked into an alleyway, he turned around and saw the two he was looking for. It was the two females he had come across earlier that evening. The two that had done this to him, that had made him a fury.

The two females turned around to look at Chris, and started puring.

"Just who I wanted to find."

* * *

I know it's slightly short, and I'm sorry. Hopefully the next one will be a little longer.

Anyway, now you've read it, please leave a review.


	5. Getting the Aunts

**Disclaimer: I still don't own charmed, but i do take credit for anything original**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. I know I left the last chapter with a slight cliffy and there were questions, so I hope this chapter answers a few. Yes I wrote Paige and Phoebe to come across as selfish, but there is a reason, I promise you. You'll just have to wait and see why though.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 5: Getting the Aunts

Henry sat on the couch with his youngest child, Henry Jnr. As they watched the television, there was a knock at the door. Henry looked at the clock. Ten past nine, who would be around at this time? Three months ago, he would not have been too surprised, since there were demons attack all the time, Phoebe and Piper would be around all the time at different times of the day with a new demon that had attacked, or had been seen attacking an innocent. But all that changed after the car accident. For just over two weeks, they spent their time at the hospital, waiting to see if Melinda would give up her fight or not. Paige spent all her free time either at the hospital or with the Elders to find out why she and Wyatt could not heal her. And then after the funeral, the family had kind of gone their separate ways. They were once such a close knit family.

As Henry opened the front door, he was surprised to see Wyatt and Melinda on the other side.

"Wyatt, Melinda! It's so great to see you both. Chris not with you?"

"Hi Uncle Henry," he received a weak smile from his nephew, "Is Aunt Paige here?" Wyatt was hoping he would not have to explain the situation to his mortal uncle. Even though his father was mortal, he was a whitelighter for sixty years beforehand, so would understand the situation, Henry on the other hand, not so much.

"She's in the kitchen, Wyatt," Henry stepped to one side, letting the two youngsters in and then shut the door behind them, "What's happened?"

"Erm…don't worry Uncle Henry," Wyatt smiled, slightly nervously, "It's nothing too serious."

"Wyatt, we haven't seen you for two months and you two show up without Chris and want to see Paige, this has to be something serous."

"Uncle Henry," Melinda smiled, "Don't worry, we just need to see Aunt Paige, please?"

Henry sighed, knowing it was something demonic, they all tried to shield him from this because he was mortal.

"Thanks." Wyatt smiled, walking towards the kitchen of his aunt's house. Henry was right, they had not been here for nearing two months so, of course, something had to be wrong. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his aunt cleaning the stove. He had never seen her clean the stove, that was Henry's job.

"Aunt Paige?"

Paige turned around upon hearing her eldest nephew's voice. She looked to see both Wyatt and Melinda stood there. She looked at the two Halliwell youngsters to see worry in their eyes.

"What's happened?" Paige instinctively said, "Where's Chris? Please don't tell me he's done something? I can't go through all this, not again, not this soon. Wyatt, I can't…"

"Whoa! Aunt Paige, calm down. No Chris hasn't done something, well not quite, but we need your help."

"What's happened? Has there been a demon attack?"

Melinda looked at her eldest brother, to see the worry in his eyes. Maybe they should have tried to save Chris on their own rather than getting the family involved. Paige was in no state, it was obvious.

"What's happened?" Paige asked a little more sternly, "One of you answer me."

"It's Chris," Melinda sighed, "He was attacked by Furies. He's become one."

Hearing the word fury brought back memories for Paige. It was her first year as a witch, actually her first month or so. Just after she had met her sisters. Piper was still off with her, and Phoebe had been trying to welcome a new sister at the same time as mourning the loss of one. Paige had felt a little out of place, she had gone 24 years being an only child, and now all of a sudden she had two sisters, and to top if all off she was also a witch. As she was still dealing with this, she found out about all sorts of demons and warlocks and also found out about the furies. Piper had turned into a fury, because of her unexpressed fury about Prue's death.

"Aunt Paige?" Wyatt called, seeing that the dark brunette witchlighter had gone off into a daze.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," Paige shook her head and looked at her niece and nephew, "Has he killed yet?" She hoped that Chris was not a fully pledged fury yet, that he had not received his talons.

"We don't think so," Wyatt explained, "We don't know though. The last time we saw him was a few hours ago. He threw me into a wall and threatened Mel and then disappeared in smoke…we weren't too sure what was going on at first, but Aunt Prue paid us a visit and…"

"Aunt Prue? You mean…the one I had never met?

"Paige, please focus here," Wyatt grabbed his aunt's shoulders, looking into her brown eyes, "We need to save Chris. Can you help us?"

Suddenly, Paige seemed to forget all about her mourning, and snapped back into demon fighting mode.

"Of course, what are we waiting for?" Paige asked "We need to get Phoebe."

* * *

16-year-old Pru sat at the dining room table doing her homework. She had managed to get her younger sisters to bed and checked on her mother, who was still in her bedroom looking through photo albums of her and the sisters. Pru had thoughts that because of Piper's death the memories of the eldest Charmed One had come back Prudence Halliwell, super witch. Pru laughed to herself, she was named after the most famous Charmed One, and she was nothing power wise, Wyatt was the one who held all the power in this family, and Melinda with her telepathy was not that far behind. She should have been the one named after Prue, not herself, and all because of a few months age difference.

She looked up, as she heard the sound of orbs. The blue and white lights filled the room and there stood Wyatt, Melinda and Aunt Paige. She was more expecting Chris to be there, but if Aunt Paige was there something had gone wrong.

"Where's your mom, sweetie?" Aunt Paige asked gently.

"Upstairs. In the room." Pru pointed and watched as Paige ran up the stairs, followed by Wyatt, "What's going on?" She looked to her cousin.

"Chris, he's erm…" Melinda suddenly broke down crying.

"Oh God! Melinda!" Pru ran to the blonde and hugged her. As she pulled her over to the dining chair to sit her down, she looked into her hazel eyes, "Melinda, what's happened? What's wrong? What's happened to Chris? He's ok, right?"

Melinda tried to stop the tears from flowing but she could not. She managed to stop herself from crying around Wyatt, he needed people to be strong around him. He was so busy kicking himself for not protecting Chris, he did not need her crumbling around him. But now he was nowhere near her, she could. Melinda could finally let out her worries.

"Chris is, well, he's turned into a fury. It's a demon that kills evil, they act as judge, jury and execution. Me and Wyatt saw him and he was so cold, and mean and…then we saw Aunt Prue. You know, my mom's older sister…"

"I know who you mean, Mel." Pru nodded her head.

"Well, she came back telling us mom and dad are in the afterlife, and are dealing. She said they're watching us and are proud and…" Melinda started crying harder, "They couldn't come to see us, but…they don't blame me or Chris. But they're supposed to say that, right? It was still my fault."

"Mel, it wasn't your fault. You know that. Anyway, Chris…is he ok?"

"He's a demon, Pru," Melinda shouted, "Which part of he's a fury weren't you listening to?"

"Can he be saved?"

Melinda nodded her head and looked up to the stairs, "If your mom can help."

* * *

Paige sat at the end of the bed. Phoebe still had not said a word to her nor Wyatt. All she did was look through the old scrapbooks. Photos of the three of them together, photos of Phoebe, Piper and Prue. There were so many, and it started to affect Paige again but she could not let it for Chris' sake. She and Phoebe had fought the furies before, Wyatt and Melinda needed their help.

"Please Phoebe, they need you." Paige said quietly.

"Look at us, all three of us," Phoebe smiled, "She'll never grow old now, will she? Not like us. We'll get old, right?"

"Phoebe, snap out of it woman!" Paige said sternly, making Wyatt's eyes grow wide at the insensitivity in her voice. By the looks of it, it had had an affect on Phoebe too. Phoebe looked up from the photo album, "Chris needs you. He'll turn into a fury and we'll lose a nephew as well as a sister and brother-in-law. We need to help him."

Phoebe's eyes looked lost, her brown eyes were frantically searching Paige's eyes, then she looked to Wyatt.

"It's true Aunt Phoebe," he whispered, "Chris needs our help." Wyatt held back his tears of worry for his little brother, tried to stay strong in front of his trouble aunt. It did not help that he could feel Melinda was in pain too, he had sensed her in the kitchen to make sure she and Pru were ok and felt her crying.

Paige watched her older sister, who was close to tears again.

"We can't lose him, Paige," Phoebe whispered, tears at the brim of her big brown eyes, "We can't lose Chris. Not again."

Wyatt did not know what she was talking about, but Paige obviously did.

"I know, Phoebe," Paige answered, "But we will if you don't snap out of this and help us. Me and Wyatt can't do this without you."

Wyatt watched as Paige seemed to be getting through to his oldest aunt. He could see the life starting to return in Phoebe's brown eyes.

"Has he killed yet?" Phoebe asked, trying to come to terms that she was going to have to get back to her old self.

"We don't think so, Phoebe, but the last time Wyatt saw him was a few hours ago. We need to start searching for him. Can you remember how we found Piper?"

"Piper…" Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe, snap out of it!" Paige shouted. They were in a race against time to find their nephew, Phoebe needed to forget about her mourning, just until they found Chris and saved him.

Wyatt winced at the harshness in Paige's voice, but she was worried, and as time went on there was more reason to worry. The longer they left Chris out there, the more chance he would make his first kill and become a fury forever. If that ever happened Wyatt could not live with himself, he would not be able to.

"Aunt Phoebe, please." Wyatt pleaded. He watched his aunt as she looked up to him, tears in her eyes.

"To call a lost sister spell," she finally said, but very quietly, "That was how we found her, and we added bait, remember, Paige? Cole."

Paige did remember, they had used Cole to give Piper something to focus on to bring them to the manor. Then Paige had managed to find the source of the anger that Piper was feeling, who Piper blamed for the death of Prue. Now they had to find out what Chris was so angry at.

"We need to start finding him, Phoebe," Paige said, standing up and taking her hand, "We can't lose him too. We can't lose him again, Phoebe."

Phoebe listened to her sister's words. She was right, they could not lose Chris again, not after what had happened 18 years ago. Phoebe had not seen the other Chris die, but it still hurt, knowing that he was killed by Gideon. The thought of the other Chris dying brought a fighting spirit back into the middle sister, and she looked into her baby sister's eyes.

"We need to find bait."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was searching, with the two female Furies, for an evil doer. They had been searching for a few hours now, but had found nothing so far. By now, Chris was dressed similar to the two females, in the brown clothing and black marks on his face. His fingernails had grown long and black. They continued to search until they could find Chris' first kill.

* * *

Sorry, not much Chris in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one, I promise. I'm just building up to it, and had to show how both the sisters might get back on the track of protecting their family.

So, what did you think? Press the button below to let me know.


	6. You're Mad At Us, Shout At Us

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed, but I will find a way.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story, I seriously apprectiate it. Anyhoo, on with the chapter:**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 6: You're Mad At Us, Shout At Us!

Wyatt had left the sisters to find the bait. He trusted them not to get into any major trouble, and knew that he would hear them calling for him if they needed help. Wyatt could hear calls from the Underworld, all part of his twice-blessedness.

Instead, Wyatt needed to stay with Melinda. He had felt her pain while trying to talk some sense into Phoebe, but could not get to her. He knew Pru was with her, so it was not all bad, at least she had someone to talk to. As he reached the dining room of his Aunt Phoebe's house, he saw his sister and cousin together. Melinda was still crying, and Pru looked like she was on the verge of tears, but maybe that was her empathy playing a part in it, Pru could not know how drastic the situation was become. Chris was becoming closer and closer to his first kill, and they did not know what he was so angry at. Was it that fact that Piper and Leo were dead, and he was angry at them for leaving the family? Was it that he was angry at Wyatt for not showing any emotion about it? Maybe it was at Melinda for being able to keep her life as normal as she could. But he would never know until he got to Chris and threw as much as him as he could. He had to not care about hurting his 18-year-old brother, he had to hurt him to get the anger out, to remove the fury from him.

"Mel?" He called out. He watched his sister wipe away tears from her face, but could still see that she had been crying. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red, "It's ok to cry, you know."

Melinda looked at her older brother with a sigh. Maybe it was ok to cry, but now was not the time to cry. They had to find Chris and save him before it was too late, not time for the waterworks. She smiled weakly at the 20-year-old stood in front of her, wishing the tears, that were forming in her eyes again, away.

"How's mom? Did Aunt Paige manage to talk some sense into her?" Pru asked her eldest cousin, watching him as he sat down at the dining table.

"Yeah, actually," Wyatt smiled at the brunette in front of him, "They're in the underworld looking for bait. The only way we're going to get Chris."

Pru panicked slightly at the thought of her mother in the underworld. She had been so wracked with grief for the past two months that she had not set foot outside the house, and now she was in the Underworld? Was she in any state to be in the Underworld looking for bait? But then she knew Wyatt would not let them go without being certain they would be ok.

"What bait?"

"A demon, he's going to be low-level though, don't worry Pru," Wyatt explained, "I wouldn't let them go down there if I knew they would get into a hell of a lot of trouble, not after everything that's happened anyway." Wyatt sighed, sitting back in the chair, he just hoped that he had done the right thing. Maybe he should have gone down there rather than Phoebe and Paige, and just asked them to help. They had not been on a demon hunt since Piper had been killed, with the Power of Three gone, anything could happen to them and they knew it. And now, three months later, when they had hardly been out in the real world, they were in the Underworld looking for a demon to save their 18-year-old nephew from turning into something that his own mother had turned into. Well, they always said that Chris was more like Piper than the other two, and now that theory was proving to be right.

"We'll save him right?" Wyatt heard Melinda's voice, it was weak and distant, if he had not have been looking in her direction at the time, he would not have believed she had said anything to him.

"Course we'll save him, it's what we do." Wyatt smiled with confidence, although inside he did not feel so confident. He was terrified. He and Chris fought together all the time, they were becoming a Power of Two, and the thought of possibly losing him terrified him the most. They had to save Chris, he could not lose him, not now and not like this. Chris always feared turning evil, and had always asked Wyatt that if he did turn evil to kill him, but Wyatt knew he would never be able to do that. He would rather fight to turn him back to good than kill him, and now he knew he HAD to find Chris before it was too late.

* * *

After a fifteen minute search, Phoebe and Paige finally found the base-level demon they were looking for. It was a Kazi demon, and even though they knew this demon could seriously hurt them, they also knew they could take him without the Power of Three, as long as the Kazi King did not attack them, but once they got back to Phoebe's house, they knew Wyatt would be able to take on the Kazi King single-handedly.

They cornered the weak demon into a corner, Paige deflecting fireballs away from her, but away from the bait at the same time. They needed him alive, otherwise Chris could not be found. Once he was against the wall, Phoebe did a spin-kick into the demon's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. This was Paige's chance to orb the sisters and the demon out of the Underworld and to Phoebe's attic.

The attic was not as large as the attic at the manor, but it was a perfect place to keep everything wiccan, in case of visitors.

As soon as Paige's orbs fully materialised, she orbed the crystals around the demon, trapping him in a crystal cage, until the time was right to use him as the bait that he was intended as.

"Wyatt! We've got one!" Paige heard her older sister call downstairs and then stood by her side, "Nice work sis."

"Back at you," Paige smiled, "Nice to see you back to your old self."

Phoebe looked to the floor in shame, "I was a bit of a bitch, really, weren't I?"

"I was exactly the same, Pheebs, don't beat yourself up about it."

Their conversation was cut off by Wyatt, Melinda and Pru all walking into the room.

"So, now we use the blood to blood spell?" Wyatt asked, hoping that they were in time and Chris had not become fully fury.

"No, use the 'to call a lost witch spell' but sub the word witch with…well…sibling?" Paige looked at Phoebe for help. They knew sister would not work, since Chris was their brother, and brother would not work if Melinda was to say the spell too. Sibling would have to be used, right? Her queries were answered with a nod by Phoebe.

Straight away, Wyatt got to work, getting the Book of Shadows, which was still sat at the manor, and found the spell.

"Mel, come and help."

Melinda looked at the spell with her brother, and got to work on the ingredients to be put in the mortar. A pinch of rosemary, a sprig of cypress and a yarrow root.

Once that was all together, they were about to begin the spell, but were cut off by Paige.

"They won't sense the demon in the cage, tell us when you're ready."

"Aunt Paige, move the crystal and I'll freeze the demon." Melinda offered, why had they not figured this one out before?

"You'll need the blood to blood spell with it." Phoebe also added, once she watched her eldest niece freeze the Kazi demon, he was base-level, he would stay frozen easily.

As Pru brought an athame for Wyatt and Melinda to use for when they needed it.

"Ok, start grinding." Wyatt nodded to his younger sister and they both looked at the spell.

_Powers of the sibling's rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us, we call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here._

Both the siblings cut their fingers and put a drop of their blood into the mortar and continued.

_Blood to blood, we summon thee;_

* * *

Chris could hear the calls, and sense the demon that was in their wait. He looked to the two female furies with an evil smile. His green eyes showing that darkness that now surrounded him.

"I know where evil dwells." He said to them, motioning them to follow him to his Aunt Phoebe's house, not realising that it was all a trap.

Once he smoked into the attic of his Aunt Phoebe's house, and looked around. The two furies were with him, and motioned for him to get to work with the demon while they took care of the family around them, but the family would not allow that. Phoebe and Paige stood in between Chris and the base-level demon, Paige placing the crystal back down, re-activating the cage to protect the demon from the furies and Chris.

Wyatt, Melinda and Pru all took care of the other two furies, until they were able to get to Chris. Wyatt and Melinda needed to get to Chris, he was mad at them, he had to be, but they had to find out why and get him to express it to them, reverse the fury smoke. Since he had come to them from the spell, it was obvious that he had not made his first kill yet, otherwise the spell would not have drawn him to them both.

Wyatt looked around to see one of the furies grab Melinda and throw her into a cabinet, but he could not get to her, the other fury was too busy trying to grab him. Wyatt formed an energy ball and vanquished the fury and then looked to his eldest cousin, who was battling the fury that had attack Melinda. Pru's hand to hand combat was pretty good, it kept the fury at bay, while Wyatt healed the blood pouring from his younger sister's head where she had hit it on the cabinet. Once Melinda was back up, he looked to his aunts to see them both flying into a wall because of Chris. He was about to grab Chris, but watched him try to pass through the crystal cage, of course he could not and was sent flying backwards, hitting a shelf.

"Chris!" Wyatt called to his younger brother, running to his side. He needed the brunette to look at him, to get all the rage out, but that was only if his rage was at himself.

"WYATT!" He heard a call from behind him to see Pru now on the floor, and the fury stood above her. He would not have another one of his family turn into a fury, so threw an energy ball at the demoness. He then turned his attention back at his brother, his younger sister at his side.

"Chris, listen to us, what is wrong with you?" Melinda called out.

Chris looked at his siblings in front of him, and tried to get out of their grasps. He could not be in the same room as them, not the way he was feeling. As much as he was turning into a fury, he still felt something towards them.

"It's ok to be mad at us," Wyatt shouted, "C'mon, shout at us."

But that was not who Chris was mad at. Not really. Once he looked up at the room, he saw his two aunts still stood by the crystal cage. He got out of Wyatt's grasp and ran to the nearest one, Phoebe, and pushed her against the wall.

"You deserted us!" Chris called inches away from his eldest aunt's face.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. I know I left it as a cliffy, sort of, but it'll keep you reading if you want to see Chris really go at the sisters.

Anyway, please review so I know if I'm on the right track.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: As already stated, I don't own Charmed or any of the characters mentioned on Charmed.**

**Thank you, once again, to all the people who review this story. Here is the next chapter, since you were all wondering why Chris would be so pised with teh aunts.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

"You deserted us," He shouted at the woman, who was now shocked. His face was inches away from hers, "You left us to deal with everything alone. She may have been your sister, but she was our mother, and you couldn't even see when we needed the help."

He then looked at his Aunt Paige, who had tears in her eyes, this was who he was mad at.

"You couldn't help us through it all, you were both too busy wrapped up in your own grief. I hate you for it, you hear me…"

Wyatt and Melinda stayed back, shocked to hear who Chris was really angry at. Did he really hate them for dealing with Piper's death their own way. Sure, Wyatt was miffed that Phoebe and Paige had stayed away from them, but he understood that Phoebe had already been through one sister dying, she was going to take this hard. Paige had lived through her parents dying in a car crash, Piper and Leo's deaths brought back memories.

Wyatt looked towards his younger sister, to see the tears in her eyes. He wondered what she was thinking while Chris shouted at his aunts.

"We needed support too," Chris shouted, this time pinning Paige to the wall, "Did you expect us to just deal with it? I walked out of that crash like you did with your parents' Paige, how did you feel? Did you just deal?"

Paige wanted to answer, wanted to apologise, but could not. Her voice was too weak, and Chris just carried on shouting.

Finally, Wyatt snapped out of his trance of shock and walked to his brother, he wanted his brother to let out his anger, but not hurt his aunts physically, and he knew he was capable of anything right now.

"Let go of me!" Chris shouted, "Don't touch me, just don't touch me."

Wyatt backed away again, the teenager's fury helped his strength grow, which was scaring the 20-year-old.

Chris' attention was drawn back to his two aunts, "Coop and Henry did their best to help us, but because of you two, they had to spend most of their time with your children. We were left alone. Wyatt had to come back from college to help out, to make sure me and Melinda stayed in school, and I still managed to get suspended and you know why? Because you weren't around. You weren't there to knock some sense into me. There's only so much a 20-year-old can do, especially a 20-year-old that's trying to grieve too. He put his grieving on hold to help me and Melinda, something that you should have done, not Wyatt. Melinda is only a kid and you expected us to look after her, when I was in that car crash too. You never thought once about us and how we were coping. Henry and Coop did, but they didn't have the time because of you."

Chris felt himself running out of steam, and looked at the two sisters, breathing heavily. Tears were streaming down his face. The rest of the room stood in silence, nobody could say anything, everybody shocked at the revelation.

"I hate you," Chris finally whispered, backing away from his two aunts, but his words got louder again, "I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Chris collapsed to the floor, crying, all the pent-up rage leaving his body. The fury in him dying.

Everybody in the room watched as the 18-year-old transformed back into himself, and just cry on the floor. Nobody could do anything, just stare. This was not something they expected.

Finally Wyatt walked to his brother and pulled him into a hug, risking being shrugged off again.

"It's ok, Chris," he whispered, feeling Chris rock back and forth, "It's ok, we'll be ok. Just let it all out, ok? Please let it all out."

Through all this, everybody had forgotten about the Kazi demon that they had abducted from the Underworld, but the Kazi King did not. The King and his minions shimmered into the attic, breaking up the family reunion. Wyatt orbed his brother out of the room, he was in no state to demon fight. He felt Melinda at his side, as the demons began to attack.

"They're Kazi's," Paige shouted, pushing back her shock from Chris' revelation and deflecting a fireball back to it's owner, "Kill the king you kill the rest."

Wyatt looked at the king and smiled, this was going to be good.

Whilst his family took care of the minions, Wyatt threw an energy ball at the King, but he ducked from it with a smile. Wyatt just smiled back, and threw another energy ball. The King did the same thing. This time, the twice-blessed threw the Kazi King into a wall, he would have had fun torturing the king, but the king's minions were in the attic, attacking his family and would not put them at risk. He clenched his fist, bringing his arm up, telekinetically strangling the demon King. He started to see flames at the feet of the demon's feet as his windpipe was slowly being crushed. He watched as the King of the Kazi demons gripped his throat, in an attempt to get air into his lungs and then he was vanquished. He looked around the room to see all the Kazi demons go up in flames and smiled.

"Where did you send Chris?" Pru asked, quietly, trying not to upset anybody. She had seen the look of fear and pain in her mother's and aunt's eyes, and did not want to make them think of it.

"I orbed him back to his room, I'd better get to him," Wyatt explained looking at his aunts, who both nodded, "Maybe you could come round once I've calmed him down slightly?"

"Only if he wants us there." Paige explained, realising how their selfishness had affected their young nephew. She then watched as Wyatt took his sister's hand and orbed them both back to their house to comfort their grieving brother.

Once the blue and white lights had disappeared, Phoebe turned to her youngest sister.

"He was so angry at us, Paige, we've been so selfish."

Out of the blue, Pru spoke up to her mother, "Yeah you've been selfish, mom," She stated, her brown eyes slightly cold and angry, "We've all had to deal with it without you. Don't even think about going back to that way. Your family needs you. Pull out of it and when Chris is ready, go to him and apologise. Do everything you can to make it up to him, oh and thank dad for looking after you so much these past two months. He's had to work double time to try and keep everything together."

With that, Pru left the attic, leaving the two sisters stunned at her words. Phoebe had never realised what her grieving had done to her family around her. She had not realised that it had actually been two months since the funeral, the days had lost their meaning, but after seeing her nephew and daughter angry at her, she knew she had to pull herself together. She looked to her younger sister for support, who smiled.

"Don't worry," Paige comforted the brunette, "We can get everything back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be."

* * *

As soon as Wyatt and Melinda materialised into the manor, they both went to Chris' room and knocked on the door. Wyatt prayed that Chris was in there, and that he had not disappeared on them again. There was no answer so Wyatt pushed the door open, quietly, maybe Chris had just fallen asleep.

He looked in to see his baby brother curled up on the bed, crying.

"Chris?" The twice-blessed whispered. He dare not enter the room in case Chris wanted to be alone. He looked to his younger sister, to see what she was doing, but she just looked at him with tears in her blue eyes.

Sighing, he took her hand and they entered the room, climbing onto Chris' bed, with the 18-year-old and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he cried quietly, "I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's ok," Wyatt soothed, "Don't worry about it. No damage done." Although Wyatt was lying, he could tell from the looks on his aunts' faces there was damage done, but he would never tell Chris that, and not in this state, "Just next time, tell us."

Chris looked into his brothers baby blue eyes and smiled weakly. He felt weak, all the crying and shouting earlier on had taken it out of him. All he could do now was lay back on the bed, and allow Melinda to cuddle onto his chest. He put his arms around her.

"Hey!" Wyatt called out with fake jealousy and snuggled on the other side of his younger brother, his head in line with the 18-year-old's head, his hand grasping one of the teenager's hand, "We're both here for you, just like I know you'd be here for one of us if we needed it."

After Wyatt said that, nothing else was said all night. The three of them just laid there in silence, until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

So, what did you think? Did I make the anger come out, or was/is more needed? Please let me know, I'm in the middle of wondering whether the next chapter should finish the story or something else happen in the family. I could do with knowing what the readers want :D

So, press the button below to review and let me know.


	8. Vampyres

**Thank you so much to all those that have been reviewing this story. Since you seem not to want this story to end yet, I'm causing more problems to the story.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 8: Vampyres

"So, where are you going tonight?" Chris stood in the doorway of his sister's room, watching her as she put on her makeup.

"Just to the movies with some friends," Melinda looked through the mirror at her now 19-year-old brother. It had been five months since he had been a fury, and now they had the aunts support when they needed it.

Chris had been trying to cope without the alcohol and drugs, but sometimes his dreams where too much, but he knew that he had Wyatt and Melinda's support.

"What are you going to see?" Chris asked, now sitting on the bed, she could not just be going to the movies the way she was dressed. But then, he knew she always dressed in short skirts.

"Some new horror movie out."

"And you don't see enough guts and gore in your every day life?"

Melinda looked away and smiled, it was true, they did see the gore every day of their lives. Since their mother's death, they had taken over as the Power of Three, even though with Wyatt they did not need it. She turned around on the chair and looked into her brother's jade green eyes with a smile.

"We're going to P3 afterwards, do you fancy coming?"

Chris looked down the floor, being in a club with alcohol everywhere probably was not the best idea.

"It's an under 18's night," Melinda smiled at him, "No alcohol at all." The drinking age had been reduced to 18, and Wyatt had decided it a good idea to put on an under 18's night every Sunday night.

Chris looked into his sister's hazel eyes, with a slight smile.

"I might meet you there. You got your cell on you?"

"Always." Melinda winked as they both stood up and left the room. She looked down the hallway as the sound of the doorbell rang through the house.

"That'll be Danny, I've got to go." Melinda stated, looking at Chris, still wondering if he would be ok.

"Mel, it's for you." They both heard Wyatt shouting from the downstairs foyer.

"You gonna be ok?" Melinda asked gently, she found herself having to be an older sister to Chris while he got himself out of the rut that he had been in for so long.

"I'll be fine," Chris hugged his younger sister, "You go and have fun. Call me when you're on the way to P3 and I'll see if I feel like coming."

Melinda rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs, to see her brother talking to her 'date', even though she would not tell her two brothers she was going on a date.

"Hey Danny," Melinda smiled, "Ready to go?"

Wyatt watched the nearly 17-year-old carefully as she walked out of the house with the dark haired, pale man. He was slightly worried, he had sensed something from the 18-year-old male, but could not put his finger on it.

"You going to P3 tonight?" He heard his younger brother's voice coming from the stairs.

"Yeah, got to work," Wyatt explained with a sigh, Chris had obviously not noticed anything from Melinda's date so pushed it to the back of his mind, "You want to come and help out? It might do you good to get out of the house tonight." Wyatt had known Chris had hidden himself away from the world to try and get over everything that he was going through, but surely that was not the way. He would need to get out, and being with his older brother would surely help him get started.

"No, it's ok. I'm just going to stay here."

Wyatt sighed, grabbing his jacket, "There's not gonna be any alcohol there, Chris, you don't need to worry about that."

Chris looked away from his brother, how did he tell him he just wanted some time on his own, nobody else around? No friends, no family…just him? And if he did, would Wyatt even trust him not to go back to what he was like just five months ago?

"I might be over a little later, ok?"

Wyatt nodded his head, still worried about his baby brother.

"Call me if you need anything." Wyatt finally said, orbing out of the manor to his mother's old club.

Chris watched the space from where the blonde-haired Twice-Blessed had orbed out from and then looked at the living room. Sitting on the couch, he turned on the television, to see if there was anything interesting on, but he never had chance to find out, his eyes closed within five minutes.

* * *

Throughout her whole date, Melinda was weary of the 18-year-old boy she was with. Not because he was an 18-year-old boy, but because she could not get a telepathic read off him. It wasn't like she did this with every date, actually she did. Anybody new that she met, she would always check them telepathically to see if they were who they said they were, and Danny was coming up blank, it was like he had some sort of block up. Instincts told her to get away, but her heart told her to stay there. 

As they pulled over in a dark secluded spot, somewhere looking over the Golden Gate Bridge, Melinda felt her heart rate rising, she was beginning to get scared, but remembered she could call for either of her brothers if she got into any trouble. She had no idea of what this boy was thinking, why could she not read his mind?

"Are you ok?" Danny asked her, gently, turning the engine of his car off.

"I'm fine." Melinda lied, while telling herself to get out of there. There was something off about all this. She tried once again to read Danny's mind, but was still met with a black hole.

"You can't read my mind, witch," Danny told her as he moved closer to her, their faces inches apart, "You can't read any of my kind's mind."

Just as Melinda tried to get away from the, obviously, demon, he pinned her down and started to kiss her neck. At least, that was all that Melinda thought he was going to do, but then she felt a sharp pain, the feeling of his teeth piercing her skin.

_He's a vampire,_ Melinda through to herself, _I'm going to die at the hands of a vampire._

"Wyatt!" Melinda called out, "Chris!" But the pain became too much, and soon she could not speak, she could not think…

* * *

Chris jumped up startled on the couch. He looked around, what had woken him up. One minute he was in a relatively peaceful dream and the next he heard his sister calling for him. She sounded so weak and helpless, but maybe it was because of the dream. 

As he took his cell phone out of his pocket to call her to see if the movie had finished, the room was filled with blue and white orbs.

"Chris, has Melinda called for you?"

He seemed worried, completely panicky for some reason.

"Sort of, I think, why?"

"She called for me, but when I tried sensing for her I can't find her. Can you?"

Chris tried to sense for his baby sister, but found it was no use. She was nowhere on his radar. But if Wyatt could not sense for her either, it meant she was in trouble. Wyatt had the ability to sense into the Underworld from anywhere, so something had happened to her.

"She sounded so weak when she called for me, but I was serving a customer and couldn't just go," Wyatt paced the floor, seeing Chris shake his head to his question, "She was in trouble and I never went to her. Damn! If she dies…"

"She's not going to die, Wyatt," Chris shouted, he could not lose his sister, so started walking to the attic, "We'll scry for her, try the lost witch spell, anything."

The two brothers ran up to the attic and tried everything that they could think of but nothing was working. Their sister was missing, and her life was in danger.

"I'll never forgive myself," Wyatt stated, "I knew there was something off with her date, but I ignored it. I should have trusted my instinct."

"Melinda would have known if there was something, though, wouldn't she?" Chris asked, looking into the blonde witchligther's blue eyes, "She's forever checking her dates' minds to make sure they're not demons."

As much as Wyatt knew Chris was right, he worried that maybe this demon had the ability to block her telepathy power, or maybe put thoughts into her head, and if she turned up dead, he would never ever forgive himself for not getting to her straight away.

* * *

Melinda opened her eyes, slowly, taking in the room. She was laid on a queen-size bed, covered in red silk sheets. As she sat up, she felt different inside. Her heart was not beating, her blood was no longer rushing around her body. She was dead, yet still alive. Then she remembered, the vampire. Her date was a vampire, but he had not killed her, he had turned her, and now she was hungry for blood. 

"Ah, you're awake."

The 16-year-old stared at her sire with a little smirk, taking in the top half of his body which was on show. This vampire really worked out to keep his body in shape. He had the most amazing six pack, every muscle in his chest and stomach defined, running down his hips. She was in lust, and knew it, and was actually quite happy about it.

"Here, drink this, you'll need it." Danny passed a wine glass to his latest victim.

Melinda eyed the glass of blood, every bone in her body told her it was blood, and not because she knew she was a vampire. The smell of it, the look, and definitely the taste and feel of it as she drank it all, not spilling a drop.

"I have your first kill lined up for you tonight," Danny explained to the young vampire in his bed, "It will not only seal your…well, fate, but also get rid of the most powerful witch in the world."

Melinda knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You want me to kill Wyatt," she stated, looking into the black eyes of her sire, "You want me to kill my brother."

"He's no longer your brother," Danny told the blonde, "We are now your family."

Melinda nodded her head, agreeing to take out Wyatt Halliwell. He was the only threat to the Vampire Queen, now that the Power of Three had been destroyed, but would he ever know that?

* * *

That morning, Wyatt was still up, still searching for his sister. He had sent Chris to bed in the wee hours of the morning, knowing that the 19-year-old needed to get some sleep. He could not go back to what he was like five months ago, he could not lose two siblings. He had contemplated calling for his two aunts, maybe they could help find her, but had decided against it. After everything that had happened with Chris, he had found out about Pru's little outburst to her mother. That had made Phoebe concentrate on her children more and of course Paige had realised her children had obviously felt the same. That did mean though that the two uncles could look after them when they needed it. 

"Uncle Coop!" Wyatt finally called out, realising he needed help, especially running on no sleep and no food. As the pink cupid glow materialised in the room, he rambled off everything that had happened to his 6' 4'' uncle.

"First of all," Coop explained to the 20-year-old, "Don't blame yourself, you'll never find her if you do. Secondly, you need to get Phoebe and Paige on this. I can't really help you to be honest. I will keep a look out through my contacts though."

Wyatt nodded his head, understanding. He sighed, running his hand through his messy blonde curls. He had a feeling that this was what Coop would say, but needed to hear it from him. Reluctantly he called for Paige, while Coop went to get Phoebe.

Both the aunts appeared at the same time. This was the first time since the fury incident that he had needed the Charmed One's help with a demon. If he thought Chris was falling back into his old self he would call for them, or at least talk to them for their advice, and to let them know what was happening, but demons – he and Chris could take care of it, easily. And Melinda was not that far off.

"What's happened?" Paige asked, "It's not Chris, is it?"

"No, not Chris," Wyatt shook his head, "Chris is fine. He's doing really well actually…"

"Oh good," Phoebe smiled, "That's really great, Wyatt."

"Can I finish?" Wyatt sighed at his talkative aunt, "It's Melinda, she went missing last night."

"What do you mean, missing?" Paige shrieked, making Wyatt jump, "How could she just go missing? Have you sensed for her? Scryed for her?"

"Me and Chris had tried everything," Wyatt explained, trying to stay calm, realising neither of the aunts were, "I stayed up all night, trying to find a way to find her, but I can't."

"Where's Chris?" Phoebe asked, once Wyatt had stopped talking.

"I'm right here," they all heard the male voice coming from the door, "What's the shouting for?"

Phoebe sighed to see her middle nephew in his PJ bottoms stood in the attic, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I've just told the aunts about Melinda." Wyatt explained to his younger brother, who had now entered fully into the attic, and stood next to him.

"Didn't find anything after you sent me to bed then." Chris rolled his eyes, knowing that Wyatt would not. He should have just gone to bed himself.

"Ok," Paige took control of the situation, "Wyatt, I know you haven't slept, so go to bed. Now, no arguments, just for an hour or so," As Wyatt reluctantly obeyed, Paige moved her attention on to her youngest nephew, "Chris, go and get dressed while me and Phoebe try and take off where Wyatt left."

With both boys out of the attic, Paige turned to Phoebe and Coop.

"I'll go and check through my contacts." Coop said, hearting out of the room before Paige could say anything to him.

"We need to find her, Paige," Phoebe said to her youngest sister, "We can't lose Melinda, not after getting Chris back."

Paige totally agreed, and went to the book to search for something that maybe Wyatt had not thought of.

* * *

Now, do I make her a vampire forever or have Wyatt and Chris save her? Hmm...that is the question running through my head at the moment.

I know, there's not much of Wyatt and Chris in this, but there will be in the next chapter, I promise.

So, tell me what you think and please review.


	9. Where's Wyatt?

**Disclaimer: still, I don't own Charmed, you'd know if I did because Wyatt and Chris would have been in it a hell of a lot more.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed again. I tried to reply to each and every one of you personally, but to any anonamous reviewers I have to thank you here. So, here is the next chapter, hope it adds a few twists that you weren't expecting.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 9: Where's Wyatt?

The Halliwells paced the attic, still trying to find a way to find Melinda. She had been missing for nearly 21 hours now. Neither Wyatt, Chris or Paige could sense her, Phoebe could not find her anywhere with the scrying crystal, the 'to call a lost witch' spell, nor the 'blood to blood' spell was working, and Coop had come back empty handed searching through his contacts.

"The only thing I can think of is she's being kept in the Underworld, somewhere where magic can't get in or out." Phoebe sighed, giving up on the crystal.

"Or she's dead." Everybody looked at Chris, who was sat in a corner of the room, running his hands through his chocolate brown hair.

"She's not dead." Wyatt whispered to his baby brother, crouching down in front of him, hoping that he was not going to have a relapse.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Phoebe sighed, leaving her husband and younger sister to try and help her two nephews.

"We need mom, she'd know what to do." Chris said to Wyatt, looking into his baby blue eyes, "Do you think we can summon Aunt Prue, see if mom has any answers?" He had been told by Wyatt that Aunt Prue had shown up, with a message from Piper and Leo, and to help save Chris when he became the fury.

"We could try, right?" Wyatt thought, looking at his youngest aunt, to receive a nod from her, but they did not have the chance when they were interrupted by a ear-piercing scream from downstairs.

* * *

Just before, Phoebe had opened the front door to find a tall, dark-haired teenager standing at the door, with a young girl in his arms. As she looked at the young girl, she realised that it was her niece, dressed in a red silk dress, which she could see was low cut.

"Oh God! Melinda!"

"I checked her ID, found out she lived here," the boy answered, still not crossing the threshold, "I found her in an alley a couple of blocks away."

"Come in, please, come in," Phoebe ushered the boy in, "Please, put her on the couch. I'll just get her brothers and other aunt."

"Thanks."

Phoebe ran to the bottom of the stairs, but did not see behind her as the man let Melinda down, of course now Melinda was standing up, absolutely fine. Phoebe never sensed the man creeping behind her, it was not until the teenager grabbed her from behind and sunk his teeth into her neck that she realised. She had just let a vampire in the house. She screamed, high pitched, to try and warn the people upstairs, but it was too late for her. She could feel the life draining from her. The teen was sucking her blood, every little drop that ran through her body.

"Melinda!" the teen heard a male's voice from the stairs.

"Hey big brother," Melinda said, slightly child-like, "Miss me?"

Wyatt came down the stairs, followed by Chris, Paige and Coop. As Coop checked on Phoebe, and Chris and Paige took care of the teen, who both Wyatt and Chris recognised as Melinda's date from last night, Wyatt moved towards his younger sister.

"Melinda, what's going on?" That was when Wyatt realised that even though he was stood just in front of him, he still could not sense her, yet he knew that it was really Melinda.

"What's up, Wyatt?" Melinda asked, coldly, "You seem a little shocked."

Wyatt did not realise the fight that was going on around him, he could just stare at his baby sister, who was now part of the living dead.

Chris, meanwhile, fought the vampire that had just attacked his aunt, but he was too strong. Chris felt himself flying through the air, landing on the dining table, but the momentum carried him going off the table and into the cabinets under the window. He looked up to see Paige flying into the old grandfather clock in the living room, but the momentum sent her through the wall.

"Wyatt!" Chris called out, as he saw the vampire walking towards his uncle, and his brother was just staring at his sister, "Wyatt, Uncle Coop!"

Chris tried to stand up, but pain shot down his back and in his shoulder, but he had managed to get the cupid's attention.

Coop looked up to see the 18-year-old looking boy coming towards him, he hearted out just in time and back in behind the vampire as the vampire fell forward. He kicked the vampire in the back of the head and then hearted to his nephew.

"You ok, Chris?"

"Help Wyatt!" Chris said, as he saw his sister attacking his brother. Melinda's supernatural strength overtook Wyatt's natural strength, pinning the Twice-Blessed to the floor, her mouth getting closer to his neck.

"Melinda!" Chris called out, as Coop ran to pull her away from his eldest nephew. The sound of Chris' voice distracted Melinda long enough for Coop to throw her off the Twice-Blessed.

"Coop, get Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt called as he orbed out and back in next to Chris, "Get to Magic School." Then he orbed out and back in to Paige, grabbing her lifeless looking hand and then orbed all three of them out of the manor, to magic school.

Melinda watched as the room filled with pink, blue and white lights. Everybody, except Danny, were gone.

"Damn!" She called out, realising that she had missed her first chance, but her vampire boyfriend walked towards her, pulling her up off the floor.

"We'll get them later, when Wyatt is alone, they've already lost another Charmed One."

Melinda looked into Danny's black eyes with a smirk, one more Charmed One left.

* * *

Wyatt had managed to heal Paige and Chris in time to watch Coop materialise with his Aunt Phoebe, he ran straight over to her, to heal her, but nothing was happening.

"Wyatt?" He could hear the fear in the cupid's voice, "Wyatt, what's taking so long?"

"I can't," Wyatt managed to get the words out, "I can't heal her. I can't heal the dead." He looked up to see Coop's brown eye s filling with tears, the cupid dropped to his knees and pulled the lifeless body of his wife into his arms. Rocking back and forth as the tears fell down his cheeks.

Wyatt looked around the Great Hall of Magic School to see Chris and Paige still sat on couch where he had left them. Chris was comforting his youngest aunt, they had obviously seen and heard everything.

"We need to save Melinda." Wyatt looked into his brother's jade green eyes as Chris spoke to him.

"What can we do? She's a vampire, we've lost her."

"Not yet," Chris stood up and started pacing, "She won't turn completely until her first kill."

"Chris, you don't understand," Wyatt cried out, "Even though she was right in front of me, I still couldn't sense her."

"That's because her vampire nature is taking over. It's like me, you couldn't sense me when I was a fury. There's still hope, Wyatt, we have to save her. We can't lose her too."

Wyatt looked at the other two people in the room. Coop was not listening to the conversation, he was too busy still rocking with his deceased wife, but Paige raised her hazel eyes to Wyatt's gaze and nodded her head.

"There's still hope, Wyatt."

Wyatt stood in the Great Hall, pondering for a moment. He looked down at his now deceased aunt, nothing could be done there. At least she had died, she would not become a vampire too, he knew that for a Charmed One that would be fate worse than death.

"Ok," he looked to his brother, "Looks like its me and you, kiddo."

Chris smiled slightly, remembering when Leo would call him that.

"We're going to need the book," Chris stated, "Which means we have to get back to the manor, but they'll be waiting there. I think you're what she wants Wyatt, get rid of the Twice Blessed and nobody can kill the Vampire Queen."

"It takes the Power of Three, Chris," Paige explained to her youngest nephew, hearing him mention Vampire Queen, "We no longer have the Power of Three."

"Wyatt is stronger than the Power of Three, Aunt Paige, you know that…" Chris started and was then cut off by Wyatt.

"And throw Chris into the mix, we have our own Power of Two, way more powerful than the Power of Three."

"I need to get home, if Melinda is out looking for a kill, what's to say she won't go after the children."

Coop's words suddenly ran through Paige's head. The children. They would not be powerful enough to fight off an attack from vampires, not if Wyatt and Chris had struggled.

"You two get your kids, me and Wyatt will find a plan to get the Book of Shadows here without getting attacked by Melinda."

Once Coop and Paige disappeared in their respective ways, Chris turned to his older brother, who was still pacing the floor, worry showing in his eyes. He grabbed the Twice-Blessed's shoulders and looking into his blue eyes.

"We'll save her," he stated, "Just like you managed to save me."

Although Wyatt knew that this was not going to be as easy as it was changing Chris back. Chris had changed through hidden fury, Melinda was because of a vampire that just attacked. There was no other reason behind it, the only way to save her was by vanquishing the Vampire Queen. This would be hard, especially without the Power of Three, no matter what Chris said.

* * *

Blue and white lights filled the attic, as the two brothers orbed in near the infamous Book of Shadows. Before grabbing the book, they took a quick look around, there was nobody there, at least not what they could see.

"Coast looks clear." Chris whispered, moving closer to the stand, putting his hands on the book. Even though he could not see anybody around, he spoke quietly not want to attract any unwanted attention that may be somewhere in the house.

Just as his hands reached the book, he heard a screech sound and looked up to see two bats flying from the beams of the attic, and formed into two figures, one being his sister, the other his sister's sire.

"Wyatt, take the book, get out of here." Chris shouted, but Wyatt was not listening. He had already moved to the male vampire, punching him. He could see Melinda moving in behind Wyatt, grabbing him and throwing him across the room and throwing some sort of potion at him.

"Wyatt, orb out of here." Chris called out again, knowing they had to get back to Magic School with the book, but he could not leave the Twice Blessed unprotected. As he watched Wyatt's orbs form around him, he knew his brother had obeyed his order. Now Chris could orb out too, book in hand.

As soon as Chris' orbs formed in the Great Hall of Magic School, he looked around.

"Where's Wyatt?" his brother was nowhere to be seen. He knew he had orbed out, but where had he orbed to? Or had he been stopped by the two in the attic.

"He went with you," Paige explained, "What happened?"

"They were waiting for us. Take this, I have to get back."

Chris went back to the manor, hoping it was not too late. He looked around quickly, but saw nothing. Nobody was there. No Wyatt, no Melinda, no vampires. What had happened to Wyatt? He closed his eyes to sense for his brother's location. He got a read straight away, at Magic School, in the Great Hall. He must have just got there as Chris orbed back out, but why had nobody called for him to tell him.

Sighing with relief, he orbed back to the Great Hall, where all his family were watching. His only aunt that was left, his two uncles and all six of his cousins. Pru, Pattty and Patience all had tears in their eyes. Patience the youngest of Phoebe's daughters was in her father's arms, crying still, while Pru comforted Patty. Phoebe's body, of course, had been moved so the children did not see it. That was the last thing they needed, Chris knew exactly how that felt.

"So, where is Wyatt?"

"I sensed him here," Chris sensed once again for his older brother, still sensing him in the room, "He's somewhere here."

"But he's not." Chris heard one of the twins call out to him. Chris looked around the room, he knew the 20-year-old witchlighter was in the room but where? It was not like Wyatt to play around at a time like this either. Then Chris remembered.

"The potion."

"What potion?" Henry asked his youngest nephew, full of concern.

"Melinda threw a potion at Wyatt, I think that had something to do with his disappearance." But Chris needed to find out what.

* * *

Wyatt, of course, had done as his younger brother ordered when they were in the Victorian Manor. He had orbed straight to Magic School after Melinda had thrown the potion at him, but when he got there it was like nobody could see him.

"Where's Wyatt?" Wyatt pulled himself off the floor, since he had orbed in from how had was laid on the attic's wooden floor, hearing Chris' question.

"I'm right here, Chris." He said, but none of the Halliwells in the room looked at him. Not his brother, aunt, uncles or cousins. They just ignored him.

"He went with you, what happened?"

"I'm right here, guys!" Wyatt called out again, "Hello!" But still, nothing. What was going on?

"They were waiting, take this I have to go back." As Wyatt watched Chris hand over their ancient book, he began to orb out.

"No, wait Chris, I'm here," But Chris was gone, "Damn! He's going to get himself killed. Guys! I'm right here."

Wyatt started to pace the floor, he had to think about what had happened to cause his family not to see him. He had got to the manor, Melinda and her 'Sire' had been waiting for them, he had attacked Danny, then Melinda attacked him and then threw a potion at him. Then he and Chris orbed out, what was it that had caused him to disappear from his family. Well, not really disappear but become invisible.

"So, where is Wyatt?" Wyatt turned around upon hearing his aunt's voice. Chris had orbed back into Magic School and was stood looking confused.

"I sensed him here. He's somewhere here."

"Chris, I am here." Wyatt said, still not getting anything from the family, yet was happy that Chris could still sense for him.

"But he's not." Wyatt looked over to see that it was Hannah would spoke up. The petite, light brown haired one of the twins. Wyatt rolled his eyes, he could not be bothered arguing now. He knew where he was, but why could they not see him?

Wyatt had to think about what had done this. There was the fight with the vampire and Melinda and the potion…

"The potion!" Wyatt called out, at the same time as his brother had, great minds thought alike!

"What potion?" Uncle Henry had asked, of course confused about the whole situation. He was a mortal, and unlike Leo had always been a mortal, so therefore would always be confused on the whole witch stuff. Victor still did not understand it all, and he had been around out – fair enough on and off – for sixty years of so.

"Melinda threw a potion at Wyatt, I think that had something to do with his disappearance."

"Yes Chris, it must do, what else could it be?" Wyatt called out, frustrated that he could not be heard.

"I just wish I knew what Melinda was planning?" Chris sat down on the couch, he seemed defeated, "Why would she want to make Wyatt disappear?"

Wyatt walked to the table that was in the middle of the room and perched on it, running his hand through his blonde curls. How could he get a message to his brother? He placed his other hand on the table and then looked down. The light bulb above his head turned on as he looked around the hall. There must be a notepad and pen. He could not risk conjuring one, they still might not see it, but they should be able to see one that was already here.

As he finally found a pencil, he looked around for something to write on. Anything.

Finally, he found a plane piece of paper and started to write a note. Hopefully his brother would be able to see this.

Looking over to his family, he realised that they were still trying to help Chris with a reason behind all this. It was pretty much obvious, the vampires realised they needed to split up the two brothers. They could destroy their clan. Once he finished the note, he contemplated on getting it to Chris. Could he just walk over there with it? Would it freak the younger Halliwell's out? Deciding to ignore that worry, Wyatt ran to Chris' side, putting the piece of paper on the chair next to him.

"Chris?" Henry called out, sounding slightly worried. Wyatt looked to the children, to see their looks of awe, so it was only Henry that was slightly taken aback by it.

Chris looked down at the note. Had he just seen that right? A piece of paper floating? That was when he realised, it was a note in Wyatt's handwriting. Picking up the paper, he read the note quickly.

'Potion's turned me invisible or something. Vampires are trying to split us up. Find a potion to turn me back. I'll stay in the Great Hall, you'll be able to sense for me. I know you can do it. Wy.'

Chris sighed, handing the paper to his aunt.

"Ok, guys, research time. I need a potion to make someone visible." Although one thing that played in Chris' mind was why would the vampires make Wyatt invisible? Surely that would cause some damage to them, he could attack them anytime. And especially when Melinda seemed so intent on killing Wyatt. But that would be something he would have to figure out later. Right now it was getting his brother back and saving his sister.

* * *

Right, there's another chapter. Oh by the way, I'm managing to update more often because I no longer have any uni work to do, so have lots of free time on my hand to write more for you.

So, please press the 'Go' button to review, it would be highly appreciated. xxx


	10. Another Attempt

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed**

**Thank you again to all those who took the time to reply. Alyssa: Thank you very much for your review, unfortunately I couldn't send you a personal message since you never left an email address.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 10: Another Attempt

"They won't be able to see him," Melinda looked to her queen, "But we will. We'll have the advantage to take him without his family knowing."

"There's just one problem, he's back at Magic School. We can't get in there." The Queen was impressed by her new child, she had always wanted a Halliwell on her side, and it seemed to her that she got quite a smart one, if she had not let the Twice-Blessed escape.

"But I can get in there." Melinda smiled, slightly cockily, making the beautiful Vampire Queen laugh. Her raven hair falling off her pale shoulders as her head tilted backwards.

"You're a vampire my darling, the alarms will go off."

"Not if I get in with a potion," Melinda smiled, "I know the potion off by heart. I could never orb there so needed it to get me in and out."

This made her Queen look at her, impressed. She had definitely got the right Halliwell, she was smart and cunning.

"Ok, go and find someone to help you make it, my Child," the Queen ordered, "Take however many you need. And I want the Twice-Blessed turned, he will be perfect for us."

Melinda bowed her head to her queen and walked out of the lair. Her plan already running through her mind.

* * *

Chris sat at a table alone, or what he thought was alone, it turned out Wyatt was next to him but he did not know, looking through the Book of Shadows, trying to find anything in it to turn Wyatt back to being visible. Why could he not find anything? Why was there nothing in this book to help him? As he flipped through the pages, he felt extra pressure on the book. 

"Ok, Wyatt, if you're here you need to help me," Chris said, slightly to himself, "I could do with a hand figuring out what to do."

Sighing, he tried to turn the page but found he could not. It was as if a hand was holding the page down, preventing him from turning the page. He knew it had to be his Twice-Blessed brother so looked at the page.

"To summon a ghost?" Chris asked, "You want to summon Grams now? What help would she be?" But he knew Chris was right, why not get Grams or Aunt Prue into the mix? They had always been of some help when Piper needed advice, and had helped Wyatt when he needed advice, so why not now help Chris?

Chris looked over to his Aunt Paige, who was with the twins and Phoebe's youngest at a table researching, and then looked to his Uncle Henry who was with Henry Jnr and Patty the couch also researching. He knew Coop and Pru were with Phoebe's body, he knew they would have trouble moving on. He remembered what he was like with Piper and Leo, at least Pru never saw Phoebe die and would never live with that nightmare, that was the last thing she would need right now.

"Aunt Paige?" Chris called out, making everybody in the room look at him, "I'm going to summon Grams or Aunt Prue, you don't mind do you?" It was a stupid question really, even if Paige did mind it was tough look. Chris needed all the help he could get right now. As he saw his aunt smile weakly to him and shake her head, he stood up to find some summoning crystals. He could not go to the Manor to get everything, not right now, not without someone to watch his back.

Wyatt followed his little brother, watching his back, every move he took. He knew that Chris would need some help, the 19-year-old would not be able to handle this on his own, and should not be expected to, but he was doing a bang up job of it. The blonde witchlighter and half expected the brunette to crack slightly and find alcohol but he had not and he was happy about it. He knew now that Chris would pull through everything. As he followed him, he realised he was going to see Coop and Pru.

Chris gently knocked on the door, sensing his brother with him too. He had now decided to keep his sensing open, and hoped Wyatt did too so he could locate him at all times.

"Hey." Chris smiled weakly at his eldest cousin as she opened the door. Her tanned face was stained with tears, her big brown eyes bloodshot from her tears. He crossed the threshold to see his aunt's body laid lifelessly on a bed, with Coop holding her hand, still crying. Chris was surprised he had any more tears to cry, but his heart went out to him, it went out to all of them. He just hoped that none of Pheobe's daughters went down the road that he did after losing Piper and Leo.

"Any news?" Coop asked, finally looking up at his brunette nephew.

"Not yet," the witch-Elder shook his head, "But we're summoning Grams or maybe Aunt Prue, see if they have any ideas. You could send a message back to Phoebe too."

He could hear Coop's sigh as he tried to stop the tears from falling, Wyatt could also hear it, even though he had stayed back in the doorway, to try and protect the mourning family.

"I'm just going to summon them now," Chris explained, "It'll be in the Great Hall, come in when ever you're ready." Chris understood that Coop just wanted to be alone right now, so turned his attention to his brunette witch-Cupid.

"You want to come?"

Pru looked at her cousin and nodded her head.

"I'll be with Chris, dad." The 16-year-old said softly as she started to walk to the doorway.

"Don't let your sisters come in here," She could hear her father's broken voice, "They can't see this."

Pru left with her cousin, well two cousins without realising, and found the summoning candles set up ready for Chris to summon their deceased family members.

Wyatt watched as his baby brother took charge, this made him proud that Chris could take control of a situation, he was learning to deal with anything that was thrown at him.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide."_

The Halliwells watched as two sets of white lights formed in the circle of white candles. Expecting them to be Grams and Prue, everybody waited anxiously to meet the aunt they had never seen, well for Paige to meet the sister she had never seen, yet heard so much about. But when the lights finished forming, they were surprised to not see Grams. Prue was there, but when they looked at the other figure, looked at her long chocolate brown hair and her soft brown eyes, all anybody could do was gasp.

"Hey sweetie," Chris stared at his deceased mother in complete shock, "How are you both?"

Both?

Wyatt looked to see as his mother stepped passed the candles and hugged Chris, who was the closest to her, and then moved to him.

"Wait, you can see me?" Wyatt asked, staggering backwards away from his mother.

"Of course I can," Piper smiled, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You can see Wyatt?" Chris looked up in hope at both his mother and Aunt Prue, who was now also corporal.

"Yes sweetie, why?" Prue asked, her dark brown eyes flashing concern.

"Because we can't." Paige managed to say, realising her nephew could not, but was struggling to speak all the same. Not only was she meeting the sister that she had never had the chance to meet in life, but seeing the sister she had only lost five months ago.

"Oh, Paige!" Prue called out, hugging her half-sister, who was now in tears.

Piper had finally managed to pull her eldest son into a hug and then took a step back to see both of her sons. Both had the same glazed look, both trying not to cry, yet had the need to.

"I'm sorry, babies," Piper pulled them both together, so they were right in front of her, "I didn't mean to leave you both, but I love you very very much. And Melinda too."

"Mom!" Chris choked, "I'm so sorry for what happened, I didn't mean it to happen and I didn't mean to go off the rails and cause so much trouble here. Can you ever forgive me?" Chris' tears finally fell as Piper pulled him into a hug and stroked his head and back.

"There's nothing to forgive you for," she soothed to her second born, "Me and your dad are very proud of you, especially over the past five months."

Everybody in the room stayed silent, watching the reunion between mother and son, but only Prue could see the look from Wyatt's face. The peaceful smile, and happiness he had longed for in his teary eyes. She smiled at it, proud at how well he had coped with trying to help Chris and Melinda at the same time.

Once the reunion had finished, Prue and Piper found out what had happened with Melinda and why the family could not see Wyatt. Wyatt was finally relieved that he could talk to someone and actually get answers from them. He now found he could pass information on to them, things that he had thought about while he had been pretty much alone.

"Well if we can see him, maybe Melinda can." Prue theorised, mainly to Piper, who was nodded, looking in thought.

Before anything else could be said, the room was filled with smoke, and a dozen vampires appeared. Instinctively, Piper tried to freeze them, but then remembered vampires were immune to a witch's powers, and to top it all off, leading the ambush was Melinda and Danny.

"Wyatt, stay behind us." Prue pushed her eldest nephew behind her and Piper, as they had realised that maybe Melinda really was after Wyatt.

"Kill them if you want," Danny ordered, "But leave the Twice Blessed for Melinda."

Chris tried to send the vampires flying backwards telekinetically, but it did not work.

"Wiccan powers won't work on them, Chris." Paige shouted out, as she tried to fight off a vampire that tried to attack her 14-year-old twins.

Chris looked at a vampire, coming towards him, pondering whether his Elder powers would. As he held out his hands, letting his Elder bolts fly through the air, he realised that the vampires were turned straight to ash from them.

"Ok Guys," Chris shouted, "Stand back."

All the Halliwells did as they were told as Chris used his Elder bolts, turning most of the vampires to dust, staying away from his sister, she could not get caught in this. As he took care of three on his right, he was not ready for Danny coming up in his left, who grabbed him and threw him through the air.

"Chris!" Piper called out to her son, as he hit a wall, the sound of something cracking raging through the room.

"Chris!" Wyatt called out, about to orb out to him, but feeling his deceased aunt stopping him.

"You stay there, you're what they want," Prue then turned her attention back to her sister, "How do we kill them? You've faced them before, right?"

"It takes the Power of Three."

That was great, it would take what they no longer had.

Melinda's brown eyes grew wide with excitement as she was about to get to what she wanted. As the vampires she brought with her attacked the older members of the family, she pushed past the children and grabbed Wyatt by the neck.

"Time to join me, big brother."

As much as Wyatt tried to fight off his sister, her supernatural strength was too much. As he closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain of her teeth sinking into his neck, he was surprised when it did not come. He opened his eyes to see, and now hear, Melinda in pain. He looked down, to see her grabbing her head, bending forward.

"What's going on?" He shouted, looking around to see the vampires had stopped attacking also.

"Get her out of here, quick." Danny shouted to a vampire. As much as Danny wanted her to fully turn, it needed to happy when the whole family was not around. They were too powerful together.

Wyatt watched as one of the vampires grabbed Melinda and threw a potion to their feet, smoking out of the room. All the other vampires did the same.

"Ok, what happened there?" Wyatt asked his mom and aunt, who were actually looking at Pru. As his attention drew to her, he saw her shaking and sweating.

"Your cousin just saved your neck," Prue smiled to him, "Literally."

As much as everybody wanted to congratulate her, now was not the time. Paige quickly ran to her youngest nephew's side to heal him, while Henry laid Prudence down on the couch. The magic she had used has drained her, and now she had to get herself back into shape in case they decided to attack again.

"Ok, we need to be prepared next time," Henry stated, trying to stay calm though every bone in his mortal body was telling him to panic, "We need crosses, garlic, anything that will hold them off while we find out how to turn Melinda back."

"The only way is the queen," Piper stated, "Kill the queen we turn her back. And kill off all her vampires too."

"How do we know it won't kill Melinda too?" Wyatt asked his mother, watching his brother carefully who was back to his pacing. The loud crack had actually been his back and ribs breaking as he hit the wall, but Paige had healed him just in time to save him.

"Melinda obviously hasn't sealed the deal yet," Piper sighed, the sight of her daughter scared her though, "Not if Pru could use her empathy to get into her head and cause her pain. Wiccan powers don't work on vampires."

"Unless they're in bat form and you blow them up." Paige reminded her older sister with a smile, remembering the time they tried to team with the vampires to defeat Zankou.

Piper looked at her baby sister, the only one of the Charmed Ones alive, with a soft smile remembering the same time and then looked at her younger son.

"Sit down, sweetie." She said soothingly, the sight of Chris was worrying, he was beginning to remind Piper of the neurotic whitelighter that they had met 20 years ago, Paige of course, was also reminded too.

"I can't sit down, mom," Chris said, "I need to think. Melinda is getting closer to taking her first victim and I still can't see Wyatt, yet I know where he is. I can sense him all the time, but I can't see him, can't hear him. We need to get him back."

"He is right here," Piper walked to her brunette son, taking his hands in hers, "And we'll save Melinda. Some way, we'll find a way, we always do."

"I just wish I knew what Melinda was thinking." Chris sighed.

"Maybe we do," Prue suddenly said, "I mean, me and Piper can see Wyatt, and Melinda could. The vampires obviously could too. It's only you guys that can't."

"You think it was a potion to stop them from seeing me?" Wyatt asked his eldest aunt, who nodded to him.

"So this potion was to stop us from seeing him." Paige said, looking to her eldest half-sister, receiving a nod from her.

"So, we need a potion to bring him back," Piper stated, "Chris, do you want to help me make it?"

The 19-year-old looked into his mother's chocolate brown eyes and nodded. This was one of the things he had missed, being in the kitchen with her.

"While you two are gone, we'll search for anything we can use against the vampires." Prue smiled to her younger sister, watching her walk with her son to the potions lab of the school. Her attention was drawn back to the family.

"Ok, Henry, can you keep an eye on Pru?" She asked, who simply nodded, "Junior, Patience and Patty if you can keep researching the books around here. Anything about vampires, just write it down, ok?" After she received a nod from her youngest nephew and two nieces, she looked at the twins, "Hannah, Hope, you two can help me and your mom find anything that can help us against the vampires. Crosses, holy water, garlic, you know the sort, right?" The two twins nodded their heads, excitedly, and followed their deceased aunt and mom around Magic School, looking for anything to attack the vampires with.

"I'll just stay here, shall I?" Wyatt called out to his aunt Prue.

"Help the kids." She called back with a smile, seeing the Twice-Blessed stood with his arms crossed over his chest, with fake anger across his face. _Great,_ Wyatt thought to himself,

* * *

I hope you liked it. Anyway, please press the button to review. 


	11. The Potion

**Disclaimer: Still, don't own charmed.**

**Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed. Sorry if I upset anybody by killing Phoebe off, but I did bring back Piper for you. Anyway, here is the next chapter for you to read, so enjoy...**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 10: The Potion

"I don't know what happened!" Melinda shouted at her sire, "One minute I was going in for the kill, the next I was filled with these emotions of pain. I thought you said wiccan powers didn't work on us."

"You're not a full vampire yet," Danny sired to the beautiful vampire-ess in front of him, trying to calm her down, "I didn't know they would work. It's ok, we know now, we'll be ready the next time."

Melinda sighed as she sat on the queen sized bed, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"My mom was there too."

"Yeah, it took me back too, there was another Charmed One there too," Danny saw the look from Melinda's face asking him to explained, "I could sense the power. It's ok. They obviously don't realise they can use the power of three the way they are so we'll use it to our advantage."

"How do you know so much about the Charmed Ones and my family?"

"I've been studying you a long time," Danny smirked, sitting next to his vampire lover, "Trying to find out the right time to attack. Finding their strengths and weaknesses."

"Maybe we should go after an easier innocent to complete my turning and then go after Wyatt." Melinda suggested, looking into Danny's pure black eyes.

"Do you want to?" Danny asked, moving his face so it was inches away from Melinda's, "Don't you want your first time to be the most powerful witch you can get your hands on?"

Power, that attracted Melinda, that was what she wanted. Looking deep into Danny's eyes, she nodded her head. Her first time had to be Wyatt, he was, after all, the Twice-Blessed.

* * *

"Ok, just some Burdock root, and then it'll be done." Piper stated with a smile, putting the plant into the cauldron, letting it explode.

"I'll bottle it, mom." Chris stated, grabbing a vial.

As the potion was bottled, and the heat from one of the burners turned off, Piper turned to her youngest son and looked into his jade green eyes.

"You're doing really well, peanut," she said to him, "Me and your dad are so proud of you. We're not upset for the way you dealt with it, we're more upset with your aunts, but everything turned out ok, and I know Wyatt's proud of you for dealing with this, he's told me. You've come so far in the past five months, Chris, you really have."

"Mom," Chris wanted to tell her he loved her, that he missed her and wished she was still with them, but none of the words would come out, he felt a lump growing at the back of his throat and tears filling up in his eyes, "Thanks for coming here. I love you so so much."

"I love you too, peanut," she smiled, "And I had to be here. You needed the help only a mother can give."

As she brushed his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes, she saw the tears falling.

"Oh, don't cry," Piper started, "You'll make me cry."

Chris let out a laugh as his mom's words and then looked to the floor.

"We'd better get back to Wyatt," Chris sighed, "He'll be going crazy with only you and Aunt Prue to talk to."

"And what's that meant to mean, mister?" Piper faked her anger.

"That he'll go crazy." Chris just answered and led her out of the potions lab, back to the Great Hall.

"You got the potion?" Paige asked as her nephew and sister walked back into the room. They were both laughing and joking with each other. Paige had not seen Chris like this for months, ever since Piper's car crash. Of course, he had joked around with his siblings a lot recently, but he never seemed so at ease and genuinely happy.

"Yes, we have the potion." Chris smiled to his aunt, holding up the vial with the dark blue liquid. He looked around the room, to see a box of what looked like wooden crosses and stakes, and then looked at his Aunt Prue and his mom.

"One of you two had better throw it, to make sure you get him, ok?"

Prue took the potion from her nephew's hand and then looked at the blonde-haired witch who was sat on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Are you sure this will work?" Wyatt looked up to his aunt and then at his mom.

"Come on, me and Chris made it," Piper smiled to her eldest son, "Of course it'll work."

As Prue threw the vial of blue liquid, it hit the floor at Wyatt's feet. Everybody watched as the smoke rose from the potion, waiting impatiently to find out if it had worked. The wait was too long for Chris, as he watched the smoke, worrying that he could not see Wyatt's broad figure through blue smoke.

"Mom?" Chris looked up, he could hear Wyatt's voice. Well, that was a start, at least he could hear him now, "Mom, has it worked?"

"Yay! We can hear him, where is he?" Patience's voice rang through Magic School. That was when Chris realised, he may have been able to hear Wyatt, but he could not see him yet.

"What?" He heard Wyatt's voice, still coming from the couch.

"Great," Chris sighed, "We can now hear you, but still can't see you."

"What!" Wyatt called out, looking to is Aunt Prue and mom for comfort, "Aunt Prue? Mom?"

"Actually," Piper started, trying to stifle a laugh, "We can't see you either anymore."

Wyatt looked at his mother, extremely worried. He had gone from only being seen by his mom and aunt to now not being seen by anyone, at least he could be heard though.

"What do we do?" Henry asked, looking to his youngest nephew for answers, but the 19-year-old just stared at the couch.

"I think I have an idea," Paige called out with a nod, earning looks from everybody in the room, "Piper, you remember the time I was turned invisible, what did we do to turn me back?"

"You were invisible, mom?" Henry Jnr asked in awe, receiving a nod from the youngest Charmed One, "Wow!"

Piper looked at her baby sister with a smile. That was easy it was a spell, and they didn't even need the Power of Three.

"I think I know." Piper answered.

* * *

Melinda paced the room, the sun was now up and they could not get to them. They had another ten hours of daylight left, enough time to find a way to vanquish the Queen vampire and save her, but she did not need saving, this life was perfect for her. She would be young and beautiful forever, and would never end up in hospital again, would never be in a car crash, would never go through the hell she had gone through in her life.

"They'll figure out how to get him back," Melinda stated to Danny, who was still in the bed, "With my mom and Aunt Prue there they'll find a way to get him back to them. We need a new plan."

"Think about it later," Danny moaned, "Just come back to bed, Melinda. Please."

Melinda looked at her sire and sighed, he was right. They had about ten hours to think about how to get Wyatt on his own and turn him.

* * *

Wyatt walked over to the desk, where the Henry Junior, Patience and Patty were still looking through all the books around Magic School, searching for every little bit of information available on vampires. He knew, now that nobody could see him, he needed to stay in one place, but it was very hard when he was worrying about if he was going to be seen again. Nobody could see him, and they could be attacked at any time. Nobody would know if the vampires attacked him…wait! NOBODY could see him, not even the vampires!

"Guys, wait!" Wyatt shouted out, standing up, but of course the cousins had not known he was there and all jumped up, screaming, on hearing his voice.

"Geez, Wyatt!" Patty put her hand to her heart, looking around for where the voice had come from.

"What is it?" Prue looked up, wishing she could still see her nephew.

"The vampires."

"Where?" Everybody in the room looked around.

"No, the vampires, they won't be able to see me either. We'd have the upper hand in fighting them."

Piper looked at where her son's voice was coming from, with her eyebrows raised.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Chris stood up, pacing the floor, "Of course, if none of us can now see him, they won't be able to either."

Wyatt stood with his arms folded, looking smug, for once he had outsmarted his brother, who unfortunately could not see his grin.

"But if he gets hurt in the process, we won't know where he is." Paige explained to her two nephews, remembering what had happened when she had been turned invisible.

"I won't get hurt Aunt Paige." Wyatt called out, but nobody seemed to agree.

"And if he does, we quickly turn him visible again and then we'll be able to see him." Chris replied, after rolling his eyes at Wyatt's comment. Of course, he could never get hurt, could he? Melinda's supernatural strength had not beaten him twice in one night, had it?

"But the spell would need to be ready," Prue explained to her 19-year-old nephew, "And then we'd have to be sure it would work."

"This will work, Prue," Piper looked at her older sister with a smile, "I promise you. I know this spell, this was the same one we used on Paige."

"But it wasn't because of a potion was it?"

"No," Paige started, "It was because of Phoebe's demonic ex-husband."

The mention of Phoebe's name, made everybody in the room go silent. All that could be heard was the Pru's sniffing.

"I'm sorry, Pru," Paige sighed, "I didn't mean to bring her up."

"It's ok, Aunt Paige," the 16-year-old brunette held her hand up, "She wasn't turned, that's the main thing. We just have to concentrate on getting Melinda back and making Wyatt visible now."

Chris was impressed at how well the girls were handling this? It was hard to go through the death of a parent, were they still in shock? Or was knowing that she was with Grams and Grandma making it easier for them? Prue and Piper had both said how she was doing in the afterlife, and had passed on the message that she loved them all, just like Prue and Grams had told Wyatt and Melinda about Piper five months ago. Chris knew, knowing that would have helped him move on after his parent's death.

"Ok, so we have to have a plan," Wyatt said, walking around the Great Hall, causing everybody to keep looking around the room, trying to find the source of his voice, "We know the vampires will attack, probably as soon as the sun goes down, and we need to make sure we're ready for them."

"Wyatt, can you stay still please?"

"Oh, sorry." Wyatt walked to the couch and sat down, "I'm on the couch, I'll stay here. Anyway, as I was saying, we need to be ready for the vampires."

"We need to set it up, a few of us here, so they think they have the upper hand, and then move in behind them," Chris looked, mainly to his two aunts and mom, "Wyatt can distract them by attacking randomly, since they won't be able to see them, and we just need enough of the holy water and such to at least do some damage."

"Don't forget your power, Chris." Wyatt piped up from the couch, "Why do you always forget about you?"

Chris looked away from everybody's gaze, he left himself out because he did not think he was powerful enough. Once there had been enough of the awkward silence, Prue stood up from where she was sitting.

"So, any ideas for a plan?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the vampire's lair, Melinda sat with the Vampire Queen and Danny, suggesting another battle idea, with only four hours to sundown. She would get her hands on her brother, and become a full vampire, and it would be tonight.

* * *

So, did you enjoy? Let me know by pressing the button to review, please.


	12. The Big Battle

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Can I just tell you when I do?**

**Who'd have thought I'd manage to update so quickly! Well, i think this is my last one of the night, since it's getting pretty late here in England. I'll just say a quick thank you to Charmed4eva112 who read and reviewed Chapter 11 as soon as it was posted, which was only about 10 minutes ago. Anyway, on with the chapter and I'm not nearly finished with it yet...**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 12: The Big Battle

"Ok, so run over the plan once more, with me." Paige said, once she had got all of the children out of the Great Hall, keeping them in a room with garlic around the door and windows, with Henry. Coop had now come into the Great Hall, knowing that the family would need as much help as they could get to fight off the vampires.

"Me, you and Piper will all stay out there," Prue answered her baby half-sister, "Chris, Coop, Pru and Wyatt will stay in here. Once they attack, these guy will hold them off as long as they can, while we go after the Queen."

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Chris sighed, "Maybe we should just concentrate on getting Melinda back without going near the Queen, you three can't do it."

"Chris sweetie, two of us are already dead," Piper placed her hand gently on her son's cheek, "It's ok. And if we do come into any trouble, Paige is there to orb us out."

"But I still think you should wait, and me and Wyatt will do it."

"Chris, they can handle it," the witch-Elder heard his brother telling him, "They've faced the vampire queen before, we haven't."

Chris sighed, defeated. He knew the Twice Blessed was right, after all it did take the Power of Three to vanquish the Vampire Queen, but it did not stop Chris feeling inferior to them.

"Guys, there's ten minutes to sundown, just to let you know." Coop told everybody in the room.

Chris looked to the window, he could faintly see that the sun was setting, it would not be long until the vampires attacked again.

"Do you have the spell, mom?" Chris turned to his brunette mother, and then looked at his Aunt Paige, "I know you're dead but Paige isn't and I'd rather her come back alive, you know…"

Paige smiled softly at her youngest nephew, seeing the look of worry coming through. It reminded her so much of the neurotic whitelighter they had met in the past.

"I have the spell. You still have the one to make your brother visible, don't you?"

"Course I do mom." Chris smiled, as the three Charmed Ones started to walk out of the Great Hall, "Be safe you three."

He never heard the reply, all he could hear was Pru screaming behind him. As he turned around he saw eight vampires enter in smoke, with Melinda and Danny behind them. He could see Melinda searching around the room, so she could not see Wyatt, that was a good sign.

"Chris, do something!" He heard Pru call out to him, throwing Holy Water at the vampires. Snapping into fighting mode, Chris shot out Elder bolts from his hands, straight at three of the vampires, instantly turning them to dust. Two other vampires went up in flames as holy water hit them from Pru and Coop, then another vampire went up in flames from an energy ball. Wyatt had obviously figured that the powers that came from a whitelighter obviously worked too **(A.N: If you'll remember in the episode with Natalie the Whitelighter, she could throw energy balls, so I'm guessing all whitelighters can, even though we did not see it, which is how Wyatt got the ability to throw energy balls)**.

The 19-year-old witch-Elder outstretched his hands, as another round of Elder-bolts came from him vanquishing the remaining two vampires, just leaving Melinda and Danny. Melinda seemed to have a cocky look on her face, as if she knew she would still win.

"It seems to me that you're becoming more powerful that Wyatt." Melinda walked towards her older brother, grabbing his neck, while Danny moved towards Pru and Coop, knocking them both out in one swift move.

* * *

While this was going on, the Vampire Queen sat in her lair, while two of her vampires pampered her, just how their queen should. She knew that her babies had gone to the Magic School to kill everybody there, so had her eyes closed, and relaxed. Her vampires had the best chance, the Halliwells were out numbered and there was only one Charmed One left. She was not expecting to be confront by that Charmed One, along with two of the deceased ones. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Not expecting us?" Piper asked, cockily.

The Vampire Queen ordered her vampires to attack, but the three Charmed Ones were ready for it with their holy water, and Piper's ability to blow up the vampire bats. As soon as they saw the Vampire Queen starting to run away, the middle Charmed One pulled out the spell and held it up for her sisters to read.

'_Not of the living, nor of the dead,_

_We vanquish you after this is said._

_Take you now from time and place,_

_And vanquish you and your minions from my face.'_

The three sisters watched as the Vampire Queen went up in flames, until she was completely vanquished and became a pile of dust. Her minions, all around here, very vanquished in flame also.

* * *

Chris could just about hold his sister at arms length, but her strength was too much. He could see out of the corner of his eye, Danny fighting something invisible. That was obviously Wyatt. Pru was laying on the ground, near Chris, but he could not see Coop. 

He looked into his sister's hazel eyes, well normal hazel eyes, they were turning black. They were turning the colour her soul was. He grabbed her neck with one hand, trying to keep her away from biting him, as he saw Danny being thrown into the wall.

"Wyatt, a little help here, where ever you are." But the help came too late. Melinda had managed to knock Chris' hands away from her and her teeth sunk into his neck.

"Chris!" Wyatt called out, as he saw Melinda taking her first victim. He ran over to her and grabbed her, throwing her off his brother. Hopefully not too much blood had been spilled and he was still alive, but it meant Melinda was now a vampire. As he looked at his sister, he saw pain in her eyes. Was she upset about what had happened? No, she had no soul, she was evil, pure evil. Then he realised, it was not just Melinda that had the pain in her eyes, so did Danny, and then they went up in flames.

"NO!" Wyatt called out. His mom and aunts had managed to vanquish the vampire queen, and it had now vanquished his sister. He looked down to his brother, and held out his hand to heal the wound on his neck. The golden glow was a good sign, Chris had not been killed at least.

"Everyone ok?" He looked up to see his Aunt Paige orb in with Prue and his mom, now tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Melinda!" Chris quickly sat up, "Where is she?"

"Where is Melinda?" Piper asked, looking around the room expecting to see an alive daughter. That was when Wyatt looked away and moved from his brother.

"Wyatt, where have you gone?" Chris asked, and then pulled out the sheet of paper his mother had given him just a few hours ago.

'_Magic forces black and white,_

_Bring Wyatt Halliwell back to our sight.'_

Sure enough, Wyatt returned to all their sights, but something was wrong. He was crying, his face was completely tear stained and he was knelt over a pile of ash.

"Wyatt?" Prue asked cautiously, "What's happened? Where's Mel?"

That was when Chris remember, Melinda had bit him.

"Oh God!" Chris managed to get out, as his hand raised to his neck.

"What?" Paige shouted to them all.

"She's gone."

* * *

But will she stay gone? You know this family they never seem to stay dead for long...

Anyway, please let me know what you think by reviewing.


	13. Save Her from the Wasteland

**Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say here, so all together now, I don't own Charmed.**

**Thank you once again to everybody who both read and reviewed my story. I know I left it at a very big cliff hanger, so here is the next chapter. Can the brothers save Melinda?**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 13: Save Her from the Wasteland

"We can't let her stay in the wasteland, Chris!" Wyatt called out to his brother.

"I know, Wyatt," Chris answered with the same tone of voice, "But what can we do?" Chris paced the floor, trying to think. There was no way of turning back time, that was a demonic power. He remembered reading about it in the Book of Shadows, Tempus the demon that had the power to turn back time, but he was vanquished years ago. He was vanquished the day that Aunt Prue was killed.

"There has to be a way." Wyatt sighed, as he took the book away from his youngest cousin, Patience, who was trying to find a way for them. He sat at the desk next to the 10-year-old and flicked through the book rapidly. He needed a spell that would turn back time, that could help him change what had happened. Just the last few hours, just that split second when Melinda had bitten his brother and sealed her fate to be a vampire for the rest of her life, which was actually only a few seconds, but that did not matter. He would not let her perish in the wasteland, she did not deserve that.

"There may be a way, sweeties," Piper looked at her two sons, who were distraught over losing their sister, "The way I saved Paige and Phoebe when they died."

"Wait, there may be a way to save mom too?" Pru looked to her deceased Aunt Piper with hope in her eyes. All Piper could do was look at her brother-in-law for support.

"No, it's too late for Phoebe, darling," Coop explained, "She's been dead for too long."

"Are you sure?" Wyatt asked, "We could go back to before Mel was turned and then…"

"Wyatt, it's too late." Coop said, sternly. Wyatt had never heard his uncle raise his voice like that, but then realised, wondering whether it was really fate that Aunt Phoebe would die.

"Are you sure, Uncle Coop?" Chris pressed the matter, "We could…"

"Chris, please…" Coop started, but was faced with tears, "Look, take the ring."

"It will be too late for Phoebe, sweetie," Prue tried to explain to the two brothers, but how could she explain that she was already on Death's list? She was already destined to die, and both Phoebe and Coop knew about it, and knew they would never be able to change it, "Just go back to a few hours ago and save Melinda."

Wyatt looked into his eldest aunt's hazel eyes and nodded his head, taking the ring from the cupid and then turned to his younger brother.

"Ready to take a trip to the past?"

Chris looked to his older brother with a smile.

"Remember, the ring works on love," Piper tried to quickly explain to her sons, "And it's impractical."

Both the boys nodded their heads as they took each other's hands.

"Melinda." Wyatt said as he felt them both being transported through time.

A Piper watched her sons leave their own time for the past, she looked at her brother-in-law who was still in tears.

"Why can't they save her, dad?" She heard her eldest niece shout at the cupid, "What's so wrong with saving mom?"

Seeing the emotions building up in Coop's face, Piper took the brunette witch's hands.

"Pru, baby, your mom has been dead too long, and even if she was saved it would only be harder for you to lose her again."

"Yeah, sweetie," Paige answered, "Trust me, it's only harder to lose someone twice."

* * *

Wyatt and Chris formed somewhere in the manor. This was not right, they were not meant to come to the manor, they were meant to stay in Magic School. As the looked around, they noticed that they had been transported some time into the past.

"Wyatt? Chris? What are you two doing here?" Both the boys turned around to see their mother walking out of the kitchen, heavily pregnant, eating from a tub of Ben 'n' Jerry's.

"Mom!" Chris exclaimed, seeing the baby bump, "Wyatt, we're too far back into the past."

"You don't say." Wyatt rolled his eyes, as he smiled at his mother. She had said love was impractical.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"We're trying to change the past to save the future."

The younger version of Piper was slightly taken aback. The last time she had had a visitor from the future with intentions of changing it was the neurotic witchlighter, Chris Perry.

"What's happened? Who's evil this time?"

Wyatt and Chris both looked at each other with a laugh. Technically her daughter was the evil one, but now she was dead and could they really tell her?

"Don't say anything that will change the future too much, Wyatt, we're here for one reason only." Chris warned his older brother. Everything would have to play out as planned, as much as Chris wanted his mother and father back alive.

"We're just trying to change something that went slightly wrong." Wyatt tried to explain, understanding Chris' warning.

"What's happened? Can I help?"

"You've already helped, actually mom. You got us here. Look there's no time to explain, so cliff notes version…" Chris started and then took a breath, "Melinda was turned into a vampire, Wyatt was turned invisible, and Aunt Phoebe was killed. We got you and Aunt Prue back from the afterlife, and then Melinda attacked with her vampire buddies, she bite me as you, Aunt Prue and Aunt Paige vanquished the Vampire Queen and now she's somewhere in the wasteland so we were trying to save her by using Uncle Coop's ring, but it's taken us too far into the past, to where I'm guessing that's Melinda in there."

Piper was taken aback by all the information.

"I die? Wait, that's not the important bit, Melinda…you're trying to save Melinda."

She saw nods from both her grown up sons and then took a breath.

"You have to keep focusing with the ring," Piper explained, remembering her time of timetravel with that goddammed thing, "It will get you to where you need to be eventually. Try to focus with your heart."

"Thanks mom." Both her son's chorused as they were about to depart.

"Wait, can you tell me when I die?"

Chris looked at his mother, wanting to tell her everything but knew that he could not. The same reason they could not save Phoebe, things happened for a reason.

"I'm sorry mom." Chris shook his head.

"Tell dad we love him." Wyatt smiled as they both transported out of the room in a pink light, leaving the younger Piper staring in shock.

"Now where are we?" Wyatt looked around, realising that they were at P3. What would they be doing at P3? They were trying to get to just before Melinda bit Chris.

"There must be a reason for this."

"Melinda!" they heard a call from the back room of P3, and then the sound of a giggling girl.

"Quick, behind the bar." Wyatt whispered, pulling his brother around the metal structure.

"What for?" Chris asked, completely confused.

"I remember this, that's why."

As the two brothers watched, they saw a 13-year-old Melinda running out of the backroom and to one of the booths, where she sat down, still giggling.

"I'm going to kill you."

That was when Chris realised, the voice belonged to Wyatt, a younger version of Wyatt. As the younger version of the Twice-Blessed ran out of the back room, still putting his T-shirt on, Chris tried to stifle a laugh. The witch-Elder looked to his Wyatt, who was blushing.

"Who were you with?" Chris asked, wondering about the girl.

"Never mind." Wyatt warned his younger brother, "C'mon, we're getting out of here."

"No, I want to see," Chris peeked over the bar, this time getting a proper look at the younger version of Wyatt, "Hey, weren't you with Caitlin at this time? You must still be in High School."

Wyatt pulled his brother down, he did not want to see what who was about to come out of the back room.

"Come on, we have to save Melinda."

"She can wait two seconds, who were you with?" Chris pushed his brother's hand off him and then saw a young girl walking out of the back room.

"Wyatt, I'll just get going ok?"

"Lisa?" Chris turned to his brother, a mixture of shock and anger ran through him, "Please say this was after we broke up, or at least before we got together." But the look on Wyatt's face said it all.

"I told Chris I'd see him, anyway, so I'll see you later." As he watched his 16-year-old ex-girlfriend leaving the club, he sat on the floor properly, staring at the Twice-Blessed, not knowing how to feel.

"Can we save Melinda and then you can punch me for it?" Wyatt asked, "Please, for Melinda."

Chris agreed, but only because it was Melinda, and took his brother's hand. He felt them being transported again, and then the feeling of travelling stopped. He looked around, they were back at Magic School, but not when he wanted to be. This was still too far into the past. Chris watched as a 17-year-old version of him sat at a desk in the library, reading through a large book.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked, but felt an icy glare coming from his brother, leaving the 20-year-old to just watch.

"Yo, Halliwell!" Everybody in the room looked towards the door to see a tall, brown-haired boy walking towards the younger version of Chris. The other Chris and Wyatt hid behind a table.

"Crap! Jesse!" Chris mumbled to himself and then looked to his brother, "Let's get going."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

But as Wyatt turned his attention back to the younger version of his brother, he saw something he was not expecting. He watched as the new comer perched on the edge of the desk right next to Chris, and Chris put his head on the boy's lap, moaning slightly as the newcomer ran his hands through Chris' hair and down his neck.

"Chris?" Wyatt whispered, looking towards his brother's blushing face, "You and Jesse? Are you gay?"

Chris looked into his brother's blue eyes and shook his head.

"Chris, you can tell me." But still got a shake of the head.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" They both looked to still see the younger version of Chris with his head on Jesse's leg, Jesse still running his hand through Chris' silky brunette hair.

"This test is stressing me out."

"Why?" Jesse laughed, "You're a genius, especially when it comes to magic. You seriously sell yourself short. Just because your brother is the great Twice Blessed, does not make him the best witch in your house."

"Yeah, but even Melinda's got more powers than me."

"It's not about how many powers you have, Chris," Jesse lifted the younger version of the Halliwell's head up, "It's how you use them, and the spells and your potions. Chris, you know about every single demon back to front, you don't need your Book of Shadows."

The older version of Chris sighed as he remembered that talk, it helped him get through the test anyway.

"Thanks, Jes, you're a great friend, you know that."

"Friend?" Jesse asked, eyebrows raised, earning a smile from the 17-year-old Chris.

"Ok, more than friend."

"Friend with benefits?" Jesse laughed, leaning forward kissing Chris gently on the mouth.

"I thought you said you weren't gay?" Wyatt looked to his brother, with a slight smirk.

"I'm not, but I never said I didn't kiss him," Chris rolled his eyes, "Can we carry on with Melinda now."

"Wait," Wyatt looked confused, "Where did Melinda come into all this?"

Chris also looked confused and then heard the giggling, which he could not remember happening. He was obviously being watched. Chris let out a groan, as Wyatt bit his lower lip so he did not laugh.

"C'mon then." Wyatt said, taking Chris' hand and transporting out.

Half expecting to end up to some other point in the past, both the brothers were shocked to see the fight against the vampires going on in front of them. Staying out of the way from the main fight, the time travelling versions of the brothers waiting for Melinda to begin to attack Chris. All they needed to do was hold her way from him and stop her biting anybody until Danny was vanquished.

As soon as Chris saw Melinda pinning his other self down, and saw the struggling, he ran out, grabbing his 16-year-old sister, holding her back while she kicked her legs.

"Wyatt, she's too strong." Chris called out as he felt Melinda get out from his grasp and then kick him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

* * *

Do they manage to save her or not, now that they've finally got to where they was to be. The flashbacks will play a part a little later in the story, I havent' thrown them in for no reason.

So, anyway, please review.


	14. Dealing With Time Travel

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed**

**Thank you again to everybody who reviewed. Here's the awaited Chapter to find out whether Melinda will be saved or not.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 14: Dealing with the Time Travel

Chris landed hard into a pillar in the Great Hall. He tried to stand up, but his head hurt. Knowing he could not let the pain win, he pushed past it and stood up, helping the visible version of Wyatt hold Melinda away from his other self.

He saw as Melinda threw Watt over her shoulder and ran towards Chris, but Wyatt tripped her up before it was too late, just in time for the invisible version of Wyatt throw Danny into a wall.

"It's about now, Wyatt!" Chris called out, earning a confused look from his younger self, and probably from Wyatt's. Chris pounced on his younger sister, holding her to the floor as he saw Danny bursting into flames.

The 19-year-old let out a sigh, as Melinda stopped struggling beneath him.

Just as Paige orbed in, with her two half-sisters in tow, time caught up with itself and Chris and Wyatt were put in their present bodies.

"What happened?" Piper asked, as she saw the blurs of her two sons.

"Time caught up with itself." Wyatt stated, still in his invisible state.

"Melinda?" Chris looked to his side, to see Melinda still on the ground.

"I'm ok," Melinda sighed, "I'm ok. At least, I think I am."

"You're not a vampire?" Wyatt asked, causing Melinda to sit up and look around.

"Wyatt, where are you?"

"Chris, make me visible again."

Chris laughed as he realised the mistake and then grabbed the piece of paper that was still in his pocket from before.

'_Magic forces black and white,_

_Bring Wyatt Halliwell back to our sight.'_

As Wyatt turned back to normal, he appeared right next to his sister, causing her to scream and then hit him.

"Don't do that to me."

"Hey, you did it."

"So, want to tell us what happened?" Prue asked, her two nephews as there was a groan from the other side of the room.

"Uncle Coop!" Chris called out, looking to his brother.

"Pru!" Wyatt called out, remembering that Coop did not need healing, but Pru did. He could not lose another member of the family, and would not go back through the time travelling hell that he did just do.

"What happened?" Piper called out.

"Your sons just went time travelling," Coop answered, holding his head, "Which one of you has my ring?"

* * *

"So, Melinda actually turned into a vampire and was vanquished and you went to the past to save her." Henry cleared up as they all sat in the living room of the manor. Well, I say all, more like Prue, Piper, Paige, Henry, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Paige's children. Coop and his children had gone back home to mourn the death of Phoebe properly.

"Yeah, course we did." Wyatt smiled, pulling his 16-year-old sister into a hug, who could still remember everything she did as a vampire.

"Oh, yeah, I can remember that." Piper said, looking at her sons, "You said I would die."

"They told you?" Paige exclaimed, "Chris told you!"

"Chris told me," Piper nodded her head, "Well, he never told me when or how, he just mentioned it."

"So, where else did you go travelling to?" Hannah asked, intrigued that her eldest cousins had managed to go to the past, they could have changed anything they wanted.

"We won't take about that, will we Wyatt?" Chris looked at his brother, both out of embarrassment and anger. Well, mainly anger, he was not too embarrassed about the fact about what Wyatt had seen, it was what he had seen.

"Look, Chris, I'm sorry for that."

"For what?" Piper asked, concerned, realising that her youngest son was angry about something, something that Wyatt had done?

"Nothing mom." Chris sighed.

"Well Piper, it's time for us to go," Prue sighed, not really wanting to leave them, "Now that Melinda's safe."

Piper knew she had to go, but could not bare to leave her children again.

"Go on, mom," Wyatt smiled, "Don't want to get into trouble with the Elders, do you?" To which Piper scoffed, she always hated the Elders and they were not that much better now she was in the Afterlife, the only good thing they did was let Leo go to the Afterlife with her, rather than recycling his soul.

"I don't want to leave you three, now."

"Mom, we'll be fine, really," Chris smiled reassuringly, "We know that you're ok now, that's the main thing."

As the eldest two Halliwells stood up, everybody else followed suit to say their goodbyes. Piper hugged all her children together.

"You three be strong ok? Me and Leo are so proud of you, and we know you'll be fine. Look after each other, especially now that Paige is on her own to help look after you all."

Paige turned to her eldest half-sister, and hugged her with tears running down her face.

"Oh, sweetie," Prue smiled, "It's ok, you don't have to cry. I don't seem to stay away from long now. You know you can summon me if you want." Paige had been surprised at Prue, she had heard so much about how tough she was, and how much of a powerful witch she was, but really she was just like another sister. Another caring, loving half-sister.

Once everybody had finished with their goodbye hugs, Prue and Piper were enveloped in white lights, and transported back to the Afterlife.

"Well we'd better get going soon," Paige sighed, "I need to get these three to bed since they have school tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Aunt Paige," Wyatt hugged his only aunt, "I don't know what we'd have done without you."

"Aw, dude, you'd have found a way to save her."

The Twice Blessed and his siblings watched as Paige, Henry and their three children disappeared in her unique orbs and then turned to each other.

"For now, Wyatt, don't talk to me." Chris ran straight up to his bed. He just wanted to sleep, and find out that their time travelling was really a dream, but knew that that would never happen. It was not the fact that Wyatt obviously had a thing with his ex-girlfriend, it was the fact that it was while Chris was with her. Wyatt was his brother, and that was the worst thing a brother could do.

Wyatt watched the brunette run up the stairs and then turned to his baby sister.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing important."

Melinda shook her head, knowing that Wyatt was lying. Her telepathy had come back now that she was a witch again, and seemed to be more full force that it was before. Probably just because she had not had it for two days now.

"So, what was it like being a vampire?" He asked, as they sat back down on the couch.

"Interesting," Melinda nodded her head with a sly smile, "But I'd much rather be alive. It felt so weird feeling my heart stop and start."

"You actually felt that?"

"Yeah, I could feel that my heart had stopped, it was really weird," as she sat and thought for a minute, she looked into her brother's sea blue eyes, "You know, you have to turn into something now."

Wyatt laughed slightly, with a nod of his head. He was now the only one of the three that had never had the joys of turning into some sort of demon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The thought of his brother sleeping with his ex, while Chris was still with her, ran through his head. If Wyatt was evil, he could have understood it, or if he did not know that Chris and Lisa were dating, but he knew Wyatt did know. The look on Wyatt's face when they hide behind the bar said everything, the fact that Wyatt tried to get them out of there before she came out of the backroom, hell, even the fact that Lisa has mentioned Chris to Wyatt as she was leaving. Wyatt knew exactly what he was doing, and he still went away and did it, and even Melinda knew about it. Although, he did have to forgive Melinda, she was only 13 at the time, and maybe did not know who Lisa was, since at 16, Chris had a habit of keeping relationships quiet. That made Chris think about Jesse, everything with Jesse was just a one off thing, well a one off thing that lasted about three months, but would Wyatt understand that? Would he understand that Chris was not gay? Chris laughed at himself, Wyatt looked so shocked when he saw it. Of course, Wyatt had never known about Chris and Jesse, Chris would never tell him. If it was up to him, Wyatt would never have found out. Why? Because Chris knew that Wyatt would never let him live it down. But then again, that was the old Wyatt, that was the Wyatt before their mother's death. Now, he had just been supportive of Chris, so maybe now he would not be such as ass as he used to be.

* * *

That night, while Wyatt laid in bed, he went back to the time that he had been caught in the backroom of P3 with Lisa. Melinda had no idea that Lisa was Chris' girlfriend at the time, which was a good thing, but Wyatt knew. He knew before he had pulled the 16-year-old into the backroom, he knew exactly what he was doing to betray Chris, and it was the worst way a brother could betray a sibling, by sleeping with their partner. But then, Wyatt thought about when he saw Chris and Jesse. That just confused the hell out of him, Chris had said that he was not gay. So what was he? Bi? Curious? That was just annoying. How could Chris know Wyatt had seen that but not tell him what had been going on? And now, Wyatt could not even say anything to him about it, not after what Chris had found out. Not after everything with Lisa.

* * *

ok, so what do you think? There will probably be more on their little trips they made to the past in the next chapter. You'll have to wait and find out though. Hey, for once a chapter without much of a cliffy! I'm impressed with myself.

Anyway, please review to let me know how it is. Also if anybody would like to see something happen then please let me know, and I'll find a way of including it.


	15. New Powers, Great Timing!

**Thank you again to everybody who reviewed. I hope I managed to reply to everyone, I try to every time. Anyway, here's the next chapter...**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 15: New Powers, Great Timing!

"How's the little vampire?" Wyatt smiled as he saw his sister sitting at the dining table to eat her cereal.

"Wyatt…" Melinda moaned. It had only been three days since they had saved Melinda, and it was already getting annoying. Wyatt had not kept reminding Chris that he turned into a fury, so why was he reminding Melinda about her vampire experience.

The Twice Blessed sat down, slightly laughing at the 16-year-old's moan and sat put the newspaper down.

"What you doing today?"

"I have school. You remember that thing? We go through 18 years of it before we go to college."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his sister's sarcastic remark, "I mean what you got planned after it."

"Cheerleading till four, then going to see Pru and going to the movies with her."

"Definitely going with Pru and not with any vampire dates?"

"Definitely with Pru."

Wyatt nodded his head satisfied then looked at her confused.

"When did you become a Cheerleader?"

"I tried out when school started, and got on the squad."

Wyatt beamed, proud his little sister had made the cheerleading squad, after all he was a football player in High School, so popularity was everything to him.

"You seen Chris this morning?" Melinda suddenly asked, biting her bottom lip, making Wyatt look worried.

"What's he done?"

"He's got a black eye…" Melinda started but was interrupted by the witch-Elder walking down the stairs.

"Yes Wyatt, I have a black eye."

But then Wyatt saw, not only a black eye but a bust lip.

"Jesus, Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed, standing up and running to his brother's side to heal it, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Chris pushed his brother's hands away and sat at the table.

"Let me finish healing that, will you?" Wyatt tried again, but Chris still pushed him away.

"Chris, you can't go to college like that," Melinda sighed, "You look a state." But that did not bother Chris. Chris was still angry at his brother, and did not want him to heal cuts and bruises that came from a late-night demon vanquish.

"So what happened?" Wyatt sighed, giving up on the healing, and sitting back down, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Does it matter?" Chris shrugged, "I mean, what do you really care, Wyatt."

Feeling the hostility in the room, Melinda stood up and picked up her school bag.

"You know, I think I'll catch the school bus."

Before either of her brothers could say anything, Melinda was out the front door, leaving Chris and Wyatt to battle out their problems.

"Chris, if this is about Lisa then I'm sorry…I really am. I just never thought, well, it wasn't like it was serious with her."

"That's not the point, Wyatt!" Chris was dumbfounded, "So how many other of my girlfriends did you bed? Was she the first? The second?"

"Chris…" Wyatt tried to explain, but Chris would not let him. Well, at least he was getting all his anger out this time, there was no danger of him turning into a fury again.

"Save it Wyatt, ok? Sleeping with my girlfriend is the worst thing you could do, as a brother, you know that? I trusted you, and you betrayed that…"

Chris wanted to go on but they were interrupted when five demons shimmered into the room, followed by a female demon, who shimmered in behind them.

"Chris, watch out!" Wyatt shouted as a fireball went hurling towards Chris' head. The 19-year-old turned around just in time to deflect the fireball to another demon, with his telekinesis. The targeted demon went up in flames, vanquished leaving only scorch marks on the carpet.

Wyatt found himself in a battle with three of the demons, while Chris took on the other one and the female. As the Twice Blessed felt himself being thrown into the beloved grandfather clock, he could see Chris being sent flying into the stairs by the female demon. He looked around, realising only two other demons were left, Chris must have vanquished two of them, because Wyatt definitely had not.

Wyatt pulled himself to his feet and threw an energy ball at one of the demons, but had to duck a fireball heading for his head.

Meanwhile, Chris was struggling with the female demon. She was fast and was a good fighter, both with her powers and in hand-to-hand combat. But at the same time he found her sexy, her leather cat suit showed off her curves perfectly. He managed to grab her left arm and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall on the stairs. That was when he saw the mark on her left wrist, it looked like a bird, but he would have to check to be sure. Before she had a chance to retaliate, he managed to grab both of her hands and pinned her to the wall, her arms above her head. As their noses touched, he could looked into her hazel eyes.

"Not bad." She smiled evilly, causing Chris to take both her hands in his left hand and grabbing her neck with his right.

"What do you want?" He asked venomly.

"I was here for you," she smiled, "Looks like I'll need a few more minions next time."

Chris glanced out of the corner of his eye, to see Wyatt had taken all the demons, and was watching them.

"Who are you?" He asked, his attention back on the girl, staring into her eyes.

"You can call me Bianca."

And with that, the female shimmered out of the witch-Elder's grasp, causing him to fall slightly forward.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked, healing his brother's scars and his black eye at the same time, "Did you find out who she was?"

"She's called Bianca," Chris looked into his brother's blue eyes, he was still pissed at him but at the same time he knew they needed to check who the demons were, "Don't know what she was, but did get a glance at a birthmark sort of thing. C'mon, looks like we're missing college."

* * *

Bianca shimmered back to the underworld, to come across an aging demon, who was sat on the throne.

"Did you get him?"

Bianca shook her head and looked away, "The Twice Blessed was there too, I'm sorry."

"What kind of excuse is that?"

Bianca eyed the man carefully. His long white hair flowed down his back.

"Sire, going up against the Twice Blessed is suicide. It's ok, I'll more demons and go back when I know Chris Halliwell is on his own."

But the aging demon was not impressed.

"I'll have him for you by tonight," Bianca sighed, "I promise."

* * *

Chris had been flicking through the book for a few hours now. Not that he could not find who the girl was, he could and had. It was the other demons that had attacked. They could not all be phoenixes, could they? Why would a demon hire six different phoenixes to do the same job at the same time?

"Hey, brought you some tea up." Chris looked up to see the Twice Blessed walk into the attic. He had been no use to Chris throughout the whole four of five hours that they had been searching.

Wyatt sat on the couch, putting the two glasses of Iced tea on the floor near him. He watched as his 19-year-old brother searched the ancient Book of Shadows front to back once again. He sighed, knowing that Chris had not forgotten their interrupted conversation from earlier, but he was too worried about what the demons wanted. After all, the girl had said they were coming for him. Wyatt shook his head slightly, what would demons want with Chris? Had they really found out how powerful the brother of the Twice Blessed was? Maybe if they had, Chris would believe him.

"There's nothing in there about the other demons." Chris slammed the book shut.

"Chris, take a break and then have another look," Wyatt suggested, "Maybe it's because you're looking with tired eyes."

"You know, Wyatt, maybe you should get looking through it."

The blonde witchlighter stood up and agreed, opening the green bound book for the demons that had attacked. As he got to the page of the phoenix, he smiled.

"You know that girl was pretty hot, for a demon of course." He looked to his brother, who just slouched back on Aunt Pearl's couch, with a glass of Iced tea and his eyes closed, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. If you like that sort of thing."

Wyatt's ears picked up on the last sentence, "What do you mean by that, bro?"

"By what?"

"If you like that sort of thing."

Chris opened his jade green eyes and looked to his brother, unimpressed, "I mean if you like demons."

"You sure?" Wyatt had a slight smirk on his face, "You don't mean if you like girls?"

"Wyatt, I'm not gay, ok?" Chris sighed, "Look, what happened between me and Jesse was…well…experimental ok? Can you get that into your little brain?"

"Whoa, calm down Chris. I was just curious."

"Yeah, well maybe you should stop being curious about my life. Is that why you slept with Lisa? Were you curious about her?"

"Chris, can you please let that down? It was three years ago, man!"

"So what! It would have been different if it was just one kiss, or maybe it was a drunken thing that you realised was a mistake. But you were sober, you knew exactly what you were doing, and you knew we were dating. Ok, maybe nobody else did, but that shouldn't have mattered, you did!"

"Chris, I'm sorry ok," Wyatt apologised again, as Chris was now standing up and about ready to punch Wyatt, "And I know what I did was wrong, that was why I didn't want you seeing it. I didn't want you to find out that way. I didn't…"

"Want me to find out at all? Well I wish I hadn't, but I did. I found out how much of a backstabbing brother you were. Can I ask how long that had been going on?"

"It was a one off thing."

"Really?" Chris knew his brother was lying, he could see it in his face, Wyatt was never a good lier, "Wyatt tell me the fucking truth!"

"Does it matter?"

"Wyatt!"

"Chris, I don't want to get into this with you. Just please, it was a one off thing…"

"I know you're lying, Wyatt, why can't you just tell me?"

"I don't see why it matters. Once, twice or a hundred times…what does it matter?"

"Because if it was just once, then maybe I could have forgiven you, but I know it wasn't. You slept with her a number of times, knowing we were dating. You could never deal with me having something, could you? Anything I had always had to be yours in the end."

"No, Chris, it didn't. I can't change what happened between me and Lisa but I can tell you it never happened again, and I never forgot your face when she broke up with you."

"And this is meant to make me feel better? How do I know it didn't happen again?"

"You need to trust me on it."

"Trust you!" Chris laughed still angry. Suddenly the room around them started shaking, but only Wyatt realised, "You expect me to trust you. You betrayed me in the worst possible way a brother could and you expect me to trust you that it never happened again? I can never trust you again, Wyatt! NEVER!"

Once the room around them stopped shaking, both the brothers stopped their arguing. Wyatt looked at Chris, to see his face red from the anger, but his eyes now full of confusion.

"Was that an earthquake?" Chris asked gently.

"Yeah," Wyatt looked around the room, the cabinet had fallen over and everything had fallen off one of the tables. The only thing that looked like it had not been moved was the podium, which held the infamous book, "And I think you caused it."

* * *

In the words of Borat: 'You Like?'

Anyway, reviews would be grateful...so please click on the little button that says 'GO'.


	16. Just A Mistake

**Thank you again for all the reviews.**

**Firstly, likestories pointed out a major error in my story, I never actually explained that Chris had actually done his SATs before he was expelled and managed to get himself into college. Sorry if i confused anybody, i even managed to confuse myself...lol...So, on with the story.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 16: Just A Mistake.

As soon as Melinda stepped through the door with Pru behind her, she saw the mess. Cabinets had turned over, photos and objects from the mantelpiece had fallen off, smashed onto the floor and the grandfather clock looked like somebody had been thrown into it.

"Wyatt? Chris?" She called up, her initial thoughts were that of a demon attack, and she knew Pru was thinking that same, "Wyatt! Chris! Where are you two?"

Fear ran through her veins, what if something had happened to them both? What if demons had managed to kidnap them or something.

"Mel, what's up?" Wyatt asked, running down the stairs, after hearing her sister's voice. That was when he noticed that scene in the living room. The demon attack had not caused this, the earthquake had.

"What happened? Where's Chris?"

"I'm right here, what…Oh my God!" Chris looked around the room, and then walked into the kitchen to check that room out, while Wyatt checked out the conservatory. Chris had found the kitchen in a very similar state, exactly as if an earthquake had hit the area.

"What the hell is going on, you two?" He heard Melinda scream, as he came back into the hallway, seeing Wyatt's face completely paled.

"Well there was a demon attack, after you left," Wyatt began to explained, "Don't worry, that wasn't what's caused all this. Chris is."

"Chris?" Pru asked, slightly dumbfounded. The whole of the downstairs looked like an army of demons had trashed the place, "How did Chris cause this?"

"My new power." Chris confessed, he and Wyatt were still trying to figure out what this new power was. At the moment, all he had figured out was he could cause an earthquake with his anger.

"You have a new power?" Melinda smiled with excitement and started jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yeah, guess the Elder's figured I deserved it for saving your butt."

"I saved her butt too." Wyatt protested.

"You already have enough power, Wyatt." Pru waved his fake hurt look off with her hand and turned back to her second eldest cousin.

"So what is it?"

"Causing earthquakes." Chris answered, with a nod of his head and a beaming smile.

"Anyway, how about we all go out to celebrate." Wyatt offered the three people stood in the downstairs hallway.

"We have a project due tomorrow, sorry Wy." Pru smiled to the Twice Blessed and decided to leave the duo by going up to Melinda's room with the blonde girl.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, hoping Chris had forgotten about the fight earlier.

"Can we take a rain check? I'm gonna go up to the bridge for a bit. Just need to clear my head."

Wyatt sighed with a nod of his head, at least he was no longer angry with him, that was a bonus. As he watched his brother orb out, he looked around the house with a stressful sigh. This was going to take ages to clean up, and now he was on his own. He really should make Chris clear it up, after all he had caused it, but then it was Wyatt's fault that Chris was so angry. So, by default, Wyatt would have to clean it up.

'_Let the object of objection,_

_Become but a dream._

_As I cause this scene,_

_To be unseen.'_

He looked around, seeing that the living room and hallway were back to the way they normally were, next up was the kitchen.

* * *

Chris sat on top of the red painted bridge, leaning on the supporting beam, looking down on the world. Looking down on San Francisco like this, in all it's beauty, often made him forget that there were so many problems in the world. It was such a beautiful city, and so peaceful at times, yet there was still so much crime, natural and supernatural, and there would be at least one fight in every household everyday. 

He sighed, thinking about his argument with Wyatt, maybe Wyatt was right, it was in the past now there was no point dwelling on it. And it was not like Wyatt had ever intentionally hurt him really, in fact it was because of Wyatt and Chris' drinking problem after Piper's death was now under wraps. If it was not for his older brother, Chris did not know where he would be now.

"Probably in some gutter somewhere," he mumbled to himself, "Or somewhere dead in the underworld."

"You know, I wouldn't mind the second one." Chris heard a female voice, the same female voice from this morning. He looked up to see Bianca stood right in front of him, her hands on her hips and a cocky smile.

"What do you want now?" Chris rolled his eyes, pulling himself up so he was standing. Now that he was getting another look, he could see that she was extremely hot, but she was still evil. Chris would never have anything to do with a demon, period.

"I came here for you again," Bianca smiled, "So, did you little book tell you who I was?"

"Yeah, you're just another hired gun." Chris answered, seeing a look of hurt flash across the young phoenix's face. _She must see herself as her own person, not someone else's lapdog,_ Chris thought.

The phoenix walked towards the witch-Elder and backhanded him across the cheek, but it only made Chris laugh. He looked deep into her hazel eyes and grabbed her neck.

"You may have come here for me," he sneered, "But you won't leave here with me." Bianca tried to get out of the 19-year-old's grasp, but he was too strong. She felt herself losing in a fight, this was not normal. But then he did something that she was not ready for. He pinned her against one of the structures and kissed her hard on the lips.

Chris knew exactly what he was doing, and every bone in his body screamed stop, but he just could not. The argument with Wyatt earlier, and her cocky look had got to him and he needed to let it out, but not in a way he should. His hormones had taken over and had told him to kiss her, to touch her. His kisses were hard but passionate and his hands were not gentle, but he never intended to be gentle. Anyway, she was evil, she could surely take the rough. He felt Bianca's leg run up his, and then wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to her. His hand stroked the leather of her cat suit and knowing they were going further he orbed them to his room.

* * *

"Hey Chris!" Wyatt called to his brother, opening the bedroom door slightly, to see him in bed with a girl, "Shit, sorry bro!" He quickly closed the door, and could hear movement on the other side and could have sworn he heard Chris threaten the girl that if she came near him again the next time he would 'kill her not screw her', as he kindly put it. Wyatt started walking down the hall, expecting the girl to come out of the room, but only Chris did. 

"Where's your girl?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Gone."

"What? Out the window?" But then Wyatt saw a look of guilt in his brother's eyes, "Chris, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting a shower, I'll be down in ten minutes."

Wyatt watched as his baby brother walked to the bathroom, yawning, now he was really confused. He had just caught Chris in bed with a girl…yet only four days ago he had seen him kissing a guy…and yes, Chris had said it was just an experiment, but it did not stop the wondering, did it? Plus, the girl looked vaguely familiar. Her long light brown hair, her olive skin, and from what he could see her curvasious body. But where was she from?

* * *

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Melinda asked her older brother as he finally reached the dining table fully dressed. 

"I went to the bridge to think." Chris answered heading straight for the kitchen for some coffee. Forget food, he needed coffee if he was going to stay awake in his classes today.

"So, who was the girl?" Wyatt asked, as Chris came back into the room with a fresh cup of coffee, but just received a sigh.

"A mistake. Something that won't be happening again."

"You had a girl in your room?" Melinda laughed, "I thought you and Jesse…" Melinda's hands went up to her mouth, and her hazel eyes grew wide in shock. However, both her brothers looked at her with a smile.

"We know you saw," Chris sighed, "And no, I am not gay! So yes, I had a girl in my room. That's allowed right? You're not going to stone me, kick me out, ground me?" The last part of the sentence was aimed at Wyatt, since after all, he was the eldest and the only one able to ground him – technically.

Wyatt shook his head with a laugh, "No, you're not grounded Chris, don't worry. I just hope you used protection."

Wyatt and Melinda's eyes were on Chris, as he seemed to choke on his coffee. His green eyes went wide, as he put the cup down, trying to get the air back into his lungs but laughing at the same time.

"Of course I did, Wy, I'm not that stupid." He looked between his brother and sister and sighed, "What?"

"Nothing." Melinda smiled.

"It's just great to see you back to your normal self." Wyatt said, for both of the siblings.

"Right, I'm going to school," Melinda smiled, "I'll see you two later."

"Want picking up after school?" Wyatt asked, as the 16-year-old grabbed her school bag.

"No it's ok. I've got Driver's Ed. I'll be home later." And Melinda was gone. Now Wyatt could have a proper talk to his brother.

"So, this girl, do I know her?"

"No, Wyatt, you don't know her."

"Have I ever met her?"

"Wyatt, it was a one night stand, ok?" Chris sighed, "Please can you just drop it."

"I just wanted to know if I'd ever met her, that's all."

"No, you don't, now just drop it."

As the room started to shake again, Chris forced his anger to die down.

"I think you need some anger management, your temper seems to rise a lot."

"WYATT!" Chris shouted, causing the room to shake again, but it stopped as quickly as it started, making Wyatt smile.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't give you a lift to college, you might cause an earthquake in my car."

This time, Chris never said a word, but the room shook loudly. Causing everything to come crashing down around them. Wyatt was slightly scared at the falling cabinets around them, but Chris did not seem to realise. Or if he did, he did not seem to care, knowing that nothing would hit him.

"Ok, Chris, calm down!" Wyatt shouted over the noise of the shaking house, "Before the walls fall down."

And as if with a click of the fingers, the shaking stopped. Leaving Chris just glaring at his older brother.

"Well, at least you're gaining some sort of control on your new power." Wyatt mentioned but quietly so hopefully Chris would not hear him. He did not want the house shaking again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Bianca was pacing. She had just slept with the enemy. The one witch that she had been ordered to kill she had just slept with. She knew there was nothing in it for Chris, he was angry, she could fell it in his touch, but that was what drew her into him. His touch, his passion, the whole night was one of the best she had had, but he was the enemy. He was her bounty, and she had betrayed her kind by sleeping with him. By having just one night of passion with him, and not just that, but by falling for him.

* * *

Wandering around the college campus, Chris decided to stop at the notice board. Maybe there was something interesting up. As he looked at the board, he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder. He whirled around, to find a tall, good-looking, brown-haired man behind him. He must have been late teens to his early twenties, but Chris was not too sure. 

"You're Chris Halliwell, right?" the boy asked.

"Who's asking?" Chris was slightly suspicious of the character. The only strangers who would know of Chris would be demons.

"Sorry, I'm Troy Bolton, I'm in your psych class." The brunette man held out his hand, palm outstretched

"Oh right!" Chris took his hand, shaking it, "Yeah, I'm Chris Halliwell."

"I was wondering like, I was looking to start a study group and if you were interested." Chris looked into Troy's blue eyes and smiled with a nod, "Great." However, Troy seemed a little too excited about Chris saying yes, which made Chris slightly excited. He could not deny that this man was physically attractive, and here he was going again…was he still confused? He thought he had stopped this after what happened with Jesse, and especially after he had only slept with Bianca last night, but obviously not.

"Well here's my number."

"Oh right," Chris took the piece of paper and then quickly scribbled his number on a spare sheet of paper, "Here's mine. My home number and my cell."

"Oh, right, you don't live on campus?"

"No, but don't worry I can get here whenever," Chris smiled, "I don't live too far out."

Troy seemed to just nod his head.

"Anyway, I've got to get going," Chris smiled softly, "My brother will be waiting."

As Chris walked off, he found himself looking back to see if his new found friend was watching, and sure enough he was. Once he had reached Wyatt, of course the Twice Blessed has been watching.

"Not a word from you." Chris did not need telepathy to know what Wyatt was thinking, he could tell from the look on his face.

"Wasn't going to say anything," Wyatt smirked, "But, can't I even ask who he was? I saw you get his number."

"Wyatt, please!" Chris pleaded his brother as they walked to Wyatt's car, "Just please drop this, ok? Now I remember why I didn't want you finding out about Jesse."

Wyatt sighed, seeing that his brother was still going through things in his head.

"Ok," Wyatt nodded, "But just to let you know, and don't bite my head off, I don't care if you are gay, and I know Melinda won't either. We just want to see you happy."

Looking into the Twice Blessed's blue eyes, Chris found all he could do was sigh happily. At least he knew his brother supported him, and that was all he needed right now.

* * *

Another chapter under wraps. Sorry to disappoint Bianca fans but I don't intend her and Chris getting together, but their scene is important in the story line a little later. ;)

So, anyway, please leave a little reveiw


	17. A Great Power GrowingSomewhere

Dealing With Death

Chapter 17: A Great Power Growing...Somewhere.

Two months later, the Halliwell's found themselves pushing through a very hard Christmas. It was the first one without Piper, Phoebe and Leo. The whole family came over to the manor, and everybody seemed happy for it. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda would not be able to go through their first Christmas alone, and Coop could not cope with the three girls, and Paige just wanted to be with her whole family.

Chris and Melinda, of course, had cooked the Christmas dinner, and had done a bang good job of it, but it still did not replace the many Christmases they had with the two Charmed Ones and Leo.

Chris was laid on his bed, thinking about it, forgetting all about his friend leaning against the wall, on the floor, opposite him.

"Chris, are you ok?"

The brunette looked up at Troy with a sad smile.

"Yeah, sorry," Chris sighed, "In my own world again."

Troy had become one of Chris' closest friends at college, which was something that Chris found he really needed. His brother would always be his best friend, no matter what he did to him, but he needed others and he had found it in Troy.

"Anyway, I was just saying that Professor L's class on Tuesday was immense, you should have been there."

"Yeah, I wish I had now," Chris laughed, "But I had a family emergency." Chris used the famous Halliwell excuse, every time there was yet again another demon attack. Chris was impressed that Bianca had not attacked since their fateful night, he could do without seeing her again, and not just because she was trying to kill him.

"You have a load of family emergencies." Troy laughed.

"Well, with only me and Wyatt looking after that stupid sister of ours, we have to tke turns in taking time off for her."

"She's 16, Chris," Troy laughed, "Nearly 17, I'm sure she can look after herself."

Chris laughed at his friend's comment, she could probably look after herself if she was a normal teenager, but she was not, and that was the problem. He just could not tell Troy that.

"So, how come it's been left to you and Wyatt?" Troy asked, Chris had told him his parents had died, but never explained how or what had happened afterwards, "I thought you had a really big family, I mean, from what I saw over Christmas."

"We do," Chris nodded, "But my aunt died shortly after my mom and dad, so my uncle has had to raise his three girls by himself, and my other aunt is trying to help out as best she can, and raise her three kids too, so me and Wyatt are trying to handle the troublemaker as best we can."

"I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard for you, I bet you were a troublemaker in high school."

Chris laughed and shook his head, if only he was a troublemaker. In fact he had been a book worm, Wyatt was the troublemaker, but you would not believe it now.

"Anyway, we need to study."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Troy felt Chris trying to purposely change the subject.

"It's ok," Chris looked into Troy's soft blue eyes, "My family's just a touchy subject still. It took me a while to get over my mom and dad's death, I'm still partly getting over it."

"Why? What happened?"

Chris swallowed hard, wondering if he could tell the night without tears coming to his eyes.

"It was a car crash," Chris tried a cliff notes version, "Me and my sister were involved too. My folks died, we came out of it." Chris could feel tears forming in his eyes, and laughed at how stupid he must seem. But that was not the case, Troy just came over to the bed, and stroked Chris' back.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to bring it up."

"No, it's fine, really," Chris lied, "I'll be fine."

Troy felt helpless, he had never been through something so traumatic and was lost for what to do. All he found he could do was comfort his friend. He felt the bed move, as Chris sat up and wiped his eyes.

"You must think I'm such a kid."

"Why? Because you're still upset about your parent's dying?" Troy asked, the thought of Chris being a kid crossed his mind, "Man, C, I don't know what I'd do without my folks. So what, you went through hell, you've come out on the other side, you have ever right to still mourn their death. I don't care if it was nearly a year ago."

Chris looked into his friend's eyes and for the first time feeling secure with crying in front of someone. He hated crying in front of Wyatt, let alone in front of anybody else, but after what Troy had just said to him, help him.

"You are so brave," Troy said, "I don't know the whole truth of what happened, but you went through hell and came back from it. And that's the hardest thing to do."

The boys' eyes locked for a few minutes, and they were sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a calm, needed silence. All that could be heard was the clicking of a clock on Chris' desk and their breathing. And then, without any warning, their lips locked.

Troy was the first one to pull away, "Man, I'm sorry…"

Chris looked at the 18-year-old boy, "I'm not."

Troy looked into Chris' green eyes again, this time with a slight smile and they kissed again.

* * *

Wyatt had been sat watching the television, when four demons shimmered into the living room. He quickly went into the demon mode and blew up two of the demons in one movement, something Piper Halliwell could never do, and something Wyatt was proud of mastering. Before he could blow up the other two, a demon threw an energy ball at him, sending him flying backwards and through the window.

As he laid on the lawn, he looked up to see a demon standing above him, energy ball in hand. Wyatt had to think fast before he was vanquished by this low-life. Before the demon could do anything, he orbed out and back into the manor, catching the demon off guard. He threw an energy ball at the demon who was still at the window and then another one at the final demon, who was also surprised to see Wyatt standing there.

As the 20-year-old sighed, thinking the demons had gone, six more demons shimmered in.

"Mel! Chris! I could do with some help down here."

Wyatt was actually surprised neither of his siblings had heard the crash as he had flown through the window. Ducking another energy ball, the Twice Blessed ran to the stairs.

"Chris! Mel! Sometime today, please!"

Wyatt knew that his brother had a friend over so may have needed to explain some things, but what was Melinda's excuse. He quickly blew up two more demons, whilst ducking and dodging three more energy balls as Melinda ran down the stairs.

"What's going…? Argh!" Melinda ducked an energy ball that was coming towards her head and then threw one back, using her telepathy to mimic her enemy's powers. One of the demons was vanquished by the energy ball and Melinda managed to move to her brother's side. As two more energy balls came flying towards the siblings, Wyatt held out his hand sending them back to one of the demons, while Melinda mimicked her brother's molecular combustion power, blowing up another demon. The last demon looked at the Twice Blessed and his sister and decided it best to shimmer out.

"Thanks." Wyatt sighed, but still ready if more demons shimmered in, obviously they were not going to with one of them retreating.

"What happened to the window, Wy?" Melinda suddenly asked, seeing one to the full length windows smashed to pieces.

"I went through it," Wyatt answered, "I should have heard it."

"What happened?" Both the Halliwells turned to the stairs to see a topless Chris stood, staring in awe.

The middle Halliwell stood at the front door of the manor, with his friend…boyfriend…Chris was unsure about this, and now was not the time to question it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok," Troy smiled, "Unless of course you have another family emergency."

Chris smirked as the 18-year-old walked out of the manor, into the chilly night air, "I'll see you tomorrow." Chris smiled and closed the front door gently.

Leaving Chris never to see how his new boyfriend had left…

As Chris walked back into the living room, he saw his brother fixing the window with magic.

"Personal gain." The 19-year-old smirked at the oldest Halliwell, which earned a hand gesture from the almighty Twice Blessed.

"Do you know who the demons were?" Chris finally asked, sitting on one of the chairs, seeing his 16-year-old sister flicking through the Book of Shadows.

"They were Malton Demons…"

"You found them in the book?"

"No," Melinda shook her head, "I used my telepathy to find that bit out, but they're not in the book. Looks like no-one in our family ever came up against them."

The three Halliwells sat around the coffee table in silence, only the turning of the pages could be heard.

"Why would there be a mass demon attack, now?" Chris sat back, mainly questioning his brother, who could just shrug, "You would have thought it would have been just after mom's death."

That would have made more sense, but for demons to attack now, and in such force, only meant one thing…there was a great power growing somewhere.

* * *

Troy stood on top of Golden Gate Bridge, looking across the skyline, waiting for the Elders to come and see him, after all they had called him twenty minutes ago. He preferred to receive his orders from the bridge, he hated Elderland. He never really knew why, but felt more at ease where he could clearly look over the city he had once grown up in.

His focus was brought back to the bridge as blue and white orbs appeared in front of him, materialising into three bodies.

"Troy," the first Elder, Zola, spoke, "Sorry to keep you waiting. We had to make sure you were the right guy for this."

"Right guy for what?" Troy asked, slightly impatiently. He was actually glad the Elders had not called earlier on in the night, how would he have explained that one to Chris, especially when he had not told Chris he was a whitelighter yet, knowing full well who Christopher Perry Halliwell was.

"We have a new charge for you," the female Elder, Petra answered the young looking whitelighter, "The brother of one of your other charges."

"Ok, so a witch I'm guessing." Troy sighed, wishing he could be back at the Halliwell manor right now, back with Chris. Man, he was falling for him, that was not good, in fact this was forbidden.

"Yes, a witch." The third Elder nodded his head, Troy had never seen this Elder before, but that was nothing new, there were so many Elders up there, he had never had the chance to meet them all.

"Ok, new to his powers?" Was he going to have to guess all of this?

"No, he's had their powers for a long time, Troy, but currently he needs help to guide him as he has a new destiny with his brother," Zola explained to his most favourite whitelighter, "One that both brothers must find on their own, but they have had some hard times and it had thrown them off their track."

"Ok, so who's my new Charge?" Troy directed his question straight to Zola, knowing he would get the answer straight away.

"Wyatt Halliwell."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, that's as far as my muse could take me. I think it got a little tired, just like I did. Anyway, I'm sure she'll be back soon enough.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.


	18. MP,MD,aMC

**Another thank you to those who reviewed, I know some of you won't have had a chance to because this chapter is up pretty fast compared to the past couple of days...**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 18: More Powers, More Demons and More Confusion

"I said kill them! Not play around with them!" The aging demon shouted to the one demon that had shimmered back from the earlier attack on the Halliwell manor. The old demon had seen everything in his rock pool, he saw when the demons had the upper hand on the Twice Blessed, but also saw where they messed up, and now , because of the youngest Halliwell, they all knew who the demons were. Luckily, there were no links to himself, otherwise he would be worried.

"I'm sorry, your greatness," the demon bowed his head, "I will return with more and we will not fail."

But the aging demon had other ideas and threw a fireball at the demon in front of him, vanquishing him in seconds. As he waved his arm, Bianca shimmed into the spot right where the demon had been vanquished.

"Yes, sire." Bianca bowed her head.

"I have a mission for you, but I want you to work closely with someone, to make sure this mission is completed."

* * *

Chris laid in bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about the events from earlier that day. Him and Troy. Rolling over onto his stomach, the brunette Witch-Elder sighed, burying his head into the pillow. He could not believe he had kissed his closest friend, and not only that but he was a guy. Chris had constantly told his brother and sister that he was not gay, but maybe he was. This was stupid, how did a 19-year-old not know his sexual orientation? Chris groaned loudly, muffling his sound with the pillow, but felt the room around him shake. Within the past two months he had got his earthquake power under control, but it had a habit of getting out of control when he was either really frustrated or extremely angry.

Of course, the earthquake just made Wyatt run into the room.

"What is it? Are there demons?"

Chris just groaned again to reply, not lifting his head from his pillow.

"Chris?" Wyatt walked towards his baby brother, slightly worried, "What's up? Has something happened?" But the 19-year-old just shrugged his brother off him, causing Wyatt to worry more, "Chris, what is it? Are you in pain? Do you need healing?"

"Wyatt, go away." Chris finally said, lifting his head from the pillow slightly, so he could talk and it be clear.

"What have I done now?" Wyatt actually sounded quite offended. His relationship with his brother had not been the same since they had had their trip to the past, but Wyatt did not blame his brother, at first. Now it was getting stupid. Chris would be hot and cold with him all the time.

"You…you haven't done anything, Wyatt, I just need to think."

"Think about what?" Wyatt pried, but got a stern look from his younger brother.

"I need to think on my own."

The Twice Blessed still looked on with a smirk, and asked again. But before Wyatt could start to ask, the chair in the corner of the room was set alight. Panicking Wyatt looked around the room for something to put the fire out, but then it just stopped.

"Chris?"

"Yeah, that was me."

Wyatt looked at him in disbelief, Chris did not have the power of pyrokinesis, he never had. But, if that was him…

"I can't just do earthquakes Wyatt," Chris rolled his eyes, "I found that out earlier on."

"So wait, earthquakes and fire?" Wyatt asked, "You got water and air in there too? You're not controlling the elements are you?"

Chris looked at his brother, he had never thought about that. But then, he had only realised he could start and control fires a couple of weeks ago. He had never told Wyatt or Melinda, he did not want them to worry about him setting fire to the house or anything, he kept it to himself, only using it f it was necessary, of course with Wyatt around it was never needed.

"Look, Wyatt, if you don't mind I have a head to sort out."

"Why? You know you can talk to me."

"Not something I want to talk to you about." Chris said. Before either of them could say anything else, they heard Melinda scream from downstairs and then a loud crash.

Both the brothers looked to the door and quickly ran out of the room. Fear ran through Wyatt's veins as he ran out of the room and down the stairs to see his youngest sibling lying on the ground, seemingly dead and four demons walking towards him. He looked around, Chris was not with him. He had come out of the room though, Wyatt knew he had, but where was he? Had he been stopped by other demons on the way down?

Seeing a fireball flying towards his head, Wyatt used his powers to send it back to the owner, vanquishing him. He then blew up one of the demons, but missed another fireball heading towards him. The ball of fire hit his torso, sending him flying backwards into the banister of the stairs. The Twice Blessed rolled down the stairs as he saw the two surviving demons shimmering out of the room. He tried to get to his sister to heal her, but his eyelids were getting heavy, and he had no strength left in his muscled body. He could faintly hear his brother calling for him upstairs, but then the room went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was battling hard with three demons. They had shimmered in behind Wyatt, while the two brothers ran down to protect their sister.

"Wyatt!" Chris called again, while sending another fireball back to the demons, telekinetically. The 19-year-old sent Elder-bolts flying at the demons, but they had no effect on the three demons. Then the witch-Elder had an idea, while sending the Elder bolts at the three demons stood in front of him, he used his new power to set them on fire. As two of them vanquished, Bianca shimmered into the room. The final demon vanquished in the fire, while Chris stared at the phoenix witch.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Chris said to her with venom in his voice.

"And when does evil do as its told?" Bianca stood with her hands on her hips. She waved her hand and another demon shimmered in. He was not a tall demon, and had white hair and a cocky smile. The demon eyed Chris carefully and then raised his hand, the palm away from Chris.

"Your greatest fear is to…" But then the demon stopped and looked at the Witch-Elder in surprise, but at the same time a smirk.

"Barbas, right?" Chris smirked at the demon, calmly, "Demon of Fear? Guess what, I think I lived my greatest fear ten months ago when my parents died."

Chris used his Elder bolts against the Demon of Fear, but they had no effect. As the 19-year-old looked into the demon's brown eyes, slightly worried. He knew all about Barbus, he was the one demon that his mom and aunts had warned him about, one of the reason he always knew to confront his fears, and knew his powers would only not work against him if Barbus could use his fear against him.

"Oh, you have a fear, my boy," Barbus smiled at the young Halliwell, "Your greatest fear is to not be able to save a member of your family. Looks like that's already in progress."

Chris' green eyes grew wide, realising what Barbus had told him, and then he looked to Bianca. Her face still held a smug smile.

The 19-year-old brunette ran out of the hallway to the top of the stairs. He could see his brother lying on the ground, his eyes closed, and a wound on his torso. As he got to him, he felt for a pulse, but could not find one.

"No, no, no, no, Wyatt," Chris panicked, "Don't you do this to me." He looked around to find his sister, and saw her on the floor, with blood running out of his ear. As he got to her, he again, felt for her pulse. This time he found one, but it was faint.

"C'mon, Mel, stay with me."

He ran back to his brother, Wyatt needed healing, but he did not have that power.

"Damn it, Wy," Chris shouted, as he held his hands over the Twice Blessed's brother, "Why did it have to be you, why not me? I can't heal you. Why don't I have that power? Of all the new powers I get, I can't get the power to heal? Aunt Paige! Aunt Paige!"

Chris was too busy trying to heal his dying brother to realise that somebody had teleported into the room. As he saw two glowing hands over his brother's body, he stopped and looked up, expecting it to be his witchlighter aunt, but it was not. It was his college friend, his 'boyfriend', Troy. Confused, Chris fell back on his rump, staring at the 18-year-old who was now healing his brother. Once Wyatt had been healed, the boy ran to Melinda's side and started healing her.

"Wh…Wh…What's going on?" Wyatt asked, as he began to sit up, seeing Chris' face.

"Erm…I'm not sure…" Chris answered, watching his friend heal his sister.

"Oh my God!" Melinda gasped loudly, as she was fully healed, making both her brothers run to her.

"Are you ok?" Wyatt asked her, looking at the young whitelighter that had healed her.

"I'm fine, Wy." Melinda nodded her head, "Who are you?"

Chris locked eyes with Troy, and kept them locked, wondering what was going on.

"I think we need to talk." Was the only thing Troy could say to the 19-year-old.

"I think we do." Chris agreed, forgetting to tell Wyatt that Barbus was now working with Bianca.

* * *

Once the Witch-Elder and Whitelighter sat in the bedroom, the conversation started off.

"What the hell?" Chris shouted, "You didn't think about telling me you were a whitelighter?" Troy looked at the teen and sighed.

"Technically you weren't meant to find out."

"Why? Why were I not meant to find out? It's not like I don't know about them, I mean my dad used to be one."

Troy bit the corner of his bottom lip, and locked onto Chris' green angry eyes.

"Because I'm your whitelighter."

Alarm bells went off in the 19-year-old's head, he had a new whitelighter, and not just that, he had kissed his whitelighter. Chris broke the eye contact has he ran his hand through his brunette hair.

"You're my whitelighter?" Chris finally shouted, "You're my fucking whitelighter and you didn't think of telling me before I kissed you? Are you insane? Isn't that still forbidden with the Elders? And how the fuck did you know Wyatt was in trouble?"

Troy could not answer all the questions so went with the most important question, the last one.

"Because he's my charge too."

Chris turned to face the whitelighter, eyes full of shock and disbelief.

"What!" He felt himself laugh, the Almighty Twice Blessed needed a whitelighter, "You're…fucking hell, Troy, when were you going to tell us? How were we to know we could call for you if you didn't tell us?"

"I only found out tonight that I was Wyatt's whitelighter, Chris."

"So, how long have you been mine?"

"Two months. Just after you saved your sister from the vampires," Troy explained, "You have new powers, powers that the Halliwells have never seen before. Powers that have never been known in the Warren line, and…well the Elders thought you would need a whitelighter."

Chris scoffed at the 18-year-old's, if he even was 18, words. 'The Elders thought…' He hated the Elders. They were a bunch of stuck up, dead, men and women who did nothing all day, while setting rules for the witches on Earth. Piper had hated Leo's bosses, and Chris had inherited that hate.

"Well you can tell the Elders I don't," Chris walked closer to his whitelighter, "I was fine with my Aunt Paige being my whitelighter, and still am. I don't need you or anybody else helping me with my powers. I've coped alright in the past two months, so fuck off."

Troy was hurt by the words, but knew Chris was angry and probably right. Chris had managed well without a whitelighter guiding him through his new powers, and would probably be fine with his destiny, but it did not stop the words from hurting.

"Oh, and Troy," Chris started before the whitelighter orbed out, "Don't come back here again. I never want to see your face."

Chris turned away as the room filled with sapphire orbs and then darkened again. He sat on his bed and sighed. He had a new whitelighter, Wyatt had a new whitelighter. If they both had a full whitelighter watching over them, it meant something big. There was never a problem before with Paige being their whitelighter, she could teach them everything about being both a witch and a whitelighter for when both brothers got charges of their own, but so far neither of them had had any charges. The whole family thought that that was strange, but it was obviously for a reason. Now Chris just had to figure out what.

* * *

Of course, Wyatt had overheard the conversation. He wanted to know about this new whitelighter that Chris knew, just as much as Chris. He found it strange that this whitelighter had known that Wyatt was getting close to death.

"You're my whitelighter?" Wyatt could hear Chris shouting from the other side of the door, causing Wyatt's ears to pick up more. He could not hear Troy's side of the conversation, he was too quiet, but Chris was shouting. He was angry, and wanted answers, and from the look on his face as he saw Troy, Wyatt knew there was a deeper meaning to just knowing him.

"You're my fucking whiteligher and you didn't think of telling me before I kissed you…" Ah, so that was the reason, "And how the fuck did you know Wyatt was in trouble?"

Wyatt strained to hear the answer, but could not. He just hoped Chris would repeat it, like he did everything if he was trying to get it into his head when he was angry.

"What! You're…fucking hell Troy," Great, he did not repeat it, "When were you going to tell us? How were we to know we could call for you if you didn't tell us?"

Us? What was the us about? Who was the other person that Chris was talking about?

"I only found out tonight that I was Wyatt's whitelighter, Chris." Wyatt heard the stranger's voice, causing Wyatt to look at the door in shock. He wanted to walk in there and get answers from the young looking Whitelighter, but could not. Chris needed to talk to him first, but as soon as he was done, he would do.

Finally, Wyatt saw the familiar glow of orbs, the whitelighter had gone. At least, Wyatt hoped that it was the whitelighter, the Twice Blessed could do with talking to his brother first. He slowly opened the door, to see his baby brother sat on his bed.

"Hey," Wyatt said, sitting on the bed next to him, "Mel's gone to bed. It's just us two, you fancy watching a movie?"

Chris looked up into his brother's blue eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking of going demon hunting, maybe get some reasons on why Barbus was here."

Wyatt looked at his brother, both shocked and confused, Barbus rang a bell and he knew it was something his mom had told him, but could not quite put his finger on it.

"Who's Barbus?"

"Demon of fear, you remember mom and the aunts telling us?" Then Chris had realised he had never told Wyatt that Bianca and Barbus were working together.

"Hang on, he was dangerous right? When was he here?" Chris sighed and looked to the floor, "Chris? When was he here? When where you going to tell me?"

The Witch-Elder looked into the sea blue eyes of his older brother, with a sheepish smile.

"I've told you now. Anyway, he's working with Bianca, you remember the phoenix witch right?" Once he saw Wyatt nod his head, Chris continued, "So I figured I'd go down to the Underworld and see what demons knew."

"I'll come with you."

"Stay with Melinda in case something happens here," Chris stopped him and stood up, "I'm going to get a bag full of potions. I'll be back in a couple of hours, promise."

Wyatt watched as the teenager left the bedroom, he did not like this idea, but Chris was becoming more powerful that himself and he knew the teen would call for help if he needed it. Then he smiled, realising that Chris must be more confident with his new powers and confident that he was, after all, one powerful Halliwell.

* * *

Once Chris had materialised in the Underworld, he realised he walked right into a demon's lair. He could just about make out the group of, what looked like, Scavenger Demons. Chris knew his powers would vanquish them so vanquished all of them except one.

"I wouldn't think about it, if I were you." Chris warned the last demon, eyeing him carefully, "You can either tell me what you know about Barbus working with a Phoenix witch or be vanquished."

The Scavenger looked at him, confused, he had not heard any news about Barbus.

"Either tell me, or you can go and see your friends in the Wasteland."

Before the demon could open his mouth, to say he did not know anything, an energy ball came flying past Chris' head and hit the demon in the chest, vanquishing him. Chris turned around to see his favourite Phoenix.

"What are you doing here?"

"To stop demons from talking," Bianca sneered, "Even though he didn't have a clue."

"I was working my way up," Chris replied, in the same tone, "Just got here, actually."

"I know," Bianca smiled, stepping towards the witch-Elder, "I've been watching."

Chris started to orb out, but was stopped by Bianca pulling him back down to the ground.

"Get off me," Chris shouted, "I told you if I saw you again I'd kill you."

"You wouldn't be able to Christopher," the Phoenix smiled, confidently, "You want me, and you can't deny it."

"I've already had you," the teen replied, "And I don't fancy another go." Bianca got so close, that her body was pressed up against Chris'.

"What's wrong?" She smiled, her eyes searching the green ones belonging to Chris, "Didn't enjoy it?" Chris closed his eyes and subconsciously licked his lips, "I knew it."

Chris eyes opened again and locked onto Bianca's hazel ones. Every bone in his body screamed at him not to go back to her, not to do it again, but after everything he had found out today, he was not going to listen. Besides, maybe he could get information from her by sleeping with her.

He grabbed her around the waist hard, and kissed her. Pushing her against a stone wall of the Underworld, he grabbed her neck, still kissing her hard and heavy. He pulled away to take a breath, and looked into her eyes. No longer were they confident, now they showed want and lust, which just made Chris dive in for another kiss and orbed himself and Bianca out of the Underworld, back to his bedroom, where they could continue with the night's activity.

* * *

Wyatt had been sat in Chris' room, waiting for the teenager to return from his demon hunting. He was worried about him, so waiting in the first person he would return to. When he saw his brother's orbs, he turned off the lights telekinetically so his brother did not think he was spying on him. He was about to saw 'hi' but saw two figures form from the orbs, rather than one. The Twice Blessed was about to get into protective mode, thinking Chris had come back with an innocent, until he realised that Chris was actually kissing someone. Not really knowing what to do, he saw Chris' shirt being thrown on the floor and Chris mumble a name. It sounded like a girl's name and almost sounded like Bianca, but Wyatt could not be sure. Knowing he could not get out of the room without Chris realising he was here, Wyatt coughed, causing his brother and the girl to jump.

Chris turned on his light telekinetically, to find Wyatt sat in his chair.

"Wyatt! What the hell are you doing in here?"

That was when Wyatt saw the girl, it was in fact Bianca.

"What am I doing? What the fuck are you doing with the enemy, Chris?"

"I'll go Chris," Bianca sighed, "Call for me if you want to pick up where we left off." And with that she shimmered out of the room, leaving the two fuming brothers.

"Well?" They both asked at the same time.

"I asked you first."

* * *

Hmm...Bianca or Troy? Even I'm not too sure about it at the moment. I keep getting different ideas of what to do, so I'd like to know what you think. Which one should it be, or should it be neither? Anyway, please let me know while you're reviewing...please please please.


	19. The Elders Need You

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. It seems that BiancaxChris won in the public vote, so that is who it shall be. Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Sorry to anybody who did want something different than BiancaxChris, I had to go with the majority.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 19: The Elders Need You

"You're sleeping with her!" Wyatt shouted at his younger brother.

"I slept with her once, Wyatt, once!" Chris shouted back.

"You were about to sleep with her again," the Twice Blessed shouted back, "It's a good job I was here to stop you making the mistake again. Wait, is that who you slept with the other month?"

Wyatt watched as Chris nodded his head and looked away. So he did know it was a mistake, at least, but what gave him the idea of bringing her into the house, especially when one hour ago he was saying she was working with Barbus. He waited for Chris to say something, but all there was, was silence. An awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Wy," Chris finally whispered, "My hormones took over. And I just thought if I managed to get her into bed I'd get something out of her about Barbus."

"You can't just tell me if was to get information," Wyatt shook his head, "You were putting me and Melinda in danger."

Chris look to the floor, sheepishly, Wyatt was adapting well to the role of dad.

"Chris, you can't be so reckless about all this," Wyatt broke the silence, "You need to think before you bring a demon into the house."

"She's not a demon, Wyatt," Chris argued, "She's a witch. A Phoenix witch. They're not demons."

"Well she shimmers like a demon, throws energy balls like a demon, from what I remember…"

"So do you." Wyatt bit his tongue on hearing that. Not something that was going to help Chris as this point. And anyway, why was Chris getting so defensive about her? It was not like he cared about her, did he? No, he had slept with her a couple of months ago, and that was it. They had not seen her again since that, right?

"Look, she's evil, Chris," Wyatt changed his argument, "She may not be a demon, but she's still evil. She had demonic powers and she's evil. That makes her a danger to you, us and this whole family."

But Chris would not listen to him. Something was telling him that Bianca was not all bad, but he did not know what or why. What was it about this Phoenix that had got him going crazy? What was it about her that had got him defending her against his brother, the one person he should be fighting her with?

* * *

Bianca shimmered back to her mother's apartment, well what was her mother's apartment, until she had been vanquished. She walked straight to her room and threw herself on her double bed. Bianca could never live in the underworld, she actually hated the place. It was too dark, dank and musty, she preferred city living. Plus, she was not actually evil, she just followed order, just how she was brought up by her mother. If somebody needed her services and paid the right amount, she was there, good or evil. Just, right now she was on the side of evil, fighting with the demon of fear to take out the Halliwells. 

Apparently she needed to kill the Twice Blessed and his brother, before they killed the whole demonic community, or so Garlov had told her. They were destined to vanquish all demons, and they had managed it in the future too. This demon had come from that future to tell them. Any demon, or anything that worked with a demon, were now in hiding, and were aging, unusual for demons. Good had taken over, under the power of the Halliwell brothers, the new Power of Two, and she was under orders to stop that. But how do you stop someone you're falling for?

She had not seen Chris for two months, and thought that she would get over him, after all it was a one night stand, but he was hot, sexy and powerful, and not to mention good in bed, and seemingly stable (if only she had seen him seven months ago), with family to love and protect him. Bianca missed that with being on her own, and when Chris showed that little bit of interest, and her not just being a piece of meat, she wanted to cling to it. Two months away, she thought she would get over it, but she had not. Seeing him again, kissing him again, hearing him say her name, brought it all back, and now she was going to have to choose sides. The side that would wipe out all demons, or the side her mother would chose.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, there had not been many demons attacks, but there had been a fair few 'whitelighter attacks'. Troy had returned with news from the Elders, but Chris did not want to know. Wyatt tried to find out what his new whitelighter, as much as he hated the idea, knew, but it left Chris ignoring him for hours. In the end, Wyatt had to find out information from Troy in secret, and tell Chris that he had found out the information from places. This was going to be hard to keep up, and the Twice Blessed knew it. 

Wyatt could not understand why Chris was so against a whitelighter, it would give them two healers in the house, which would make more sense. Why could his brother not put one kiss behind him? Troy obviously had, or was that the problem?

Wyatt walked into the kitchen, to find his brother cooking dinner.

"Hey." the Twice Blessed sighed as he grabbed the carton of orange juice and conjured a glass to pour some into.

"Personal gain!" Chris called, without turning around. He had heard the fridge door open and knew exactly what his eldest brother was doing.

"What!"

"The glass." Chris turned around to see the look of shock in his brother's blue eyes.

"Don't tell me you're a telepath too," Wyatt sighed, "I'm not liking you getting all these new powers. I feel left out."

"You're powerful enough," Chris pointed out, "And anyway, no, not a telepath. I just know what you're like."

The 20-year-old rolled his eyes and put the carton of orange juice back in the fridge.

"What's for dinner?" Wyatt asked, peering over Chris' shoulder to have a look.

"Lemon chicken and rice. Now will you get lost?"

Laughing, Wyatt turned to sit down at the table, so he could keep his brother company while cooking, "You know Pru's coming over too, don't you?"

"Yes Wyatt, I do remember things that I'm told."

Wyatt was about to say something to him, but movement at the kitchen door caught his attention. Luckily, it only caught his attention, because it was Troy.

"Hey, Chris, I'm going to check on where Melinda is."

Chris just waved him off, and Wyatt stepped into the dining area to talk to his whitelighter.

"Smart move," Wyatt eyed the blonde boy, "He's in there, you know."

"I know," Troy sighed, "But this is important. The Elders have said there's witches going missing."

"There's always witches going missing." Wyatt rolled his eyes, slightly insensitive, without meaning to.

"Anyway, they want you or Chris to go and find out what's going on."

"Aren't there any other witches that could do this?" Wyatt moaned, "Why is it always us. Now I know why my mom hated them so much."

"Yeah, well, this is important, and the Elders think dangerous."

Wyatt laughed at his whitelighter, "You think I want to go somewhere dangerous? No, now that's Chris, plus he normal finds his demon bitch anyway."

Troy caught the last few words and looked at Wyatt, half confused half hurt.

"Demon bitch?"

"Oh, he's been…actually, never mind. It doesn't matter," Wyatt backtracked over his words and sighed, "Ok, so any idea why these witches are going missing, at all?"

"Something to do with demons." Troy answered, and then realised how stupid that sounded. Wyatt just raised his eyebrows at the whitelighter and blinked his eyes.

"How long have you been a whitelighter, dude?"

Troy preferred not to answer that and moved on with his next bit of information, "The missing witches have something to do with a growing power. A few months ago, the Elders experience a great power surge, once that can only come from a massive vanquish, like when you mom and aunts would cause with some of their vanquishes, or with a shift in time, or time travel. They need you and Chris to check it all out."

Wyatt ran his hand through his blonde curls, "And you're only just telling me this now, because…?"

"The Elders have only just told me. At first they didn't think it was important, you know what they're like, but now they think maybe it was, and maybe it has something to do with your new destiny."

"My new destiny?" Wyatt asked, fishing for more answers.

"Yours and Chris', I can't say much about it, in fact I don't know much about it. You and Chris have a destiny to follow, which is why you have me as a new whitelighter…anyway, they think this has something to do with it and…"

"Wait, the Elders don't know what our new destiny is?"

"The Angel of Destiny is quite tight-lipped."

Groaning, Wyatt looked at the whitelighter. Once he agreed to finding out about the missing witches, the 18-year-old (or not) orbed out of the house, just in time for Melinda and Pru to walk through the door. Of course, they knew about this new whitelighter, but neither of them knew Wyatt was getting information from them. Neither of the girls could keep a secret, they were just like Aunt Phoebe, so Wyatt could not risk telling them in case they told Chris.

"Hey you two," Wyatt smiled at his sister and cousin, "Just in time I think. Chris looked nearly done with dinner."

Both the girls walked to the dining table, to set it, giggling. The 20-year-old just shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. He was not going to be dragged into to teenage, high school, girly gossip. As soon as Wyatt walked in, he saw his brother being held by the neck by a demon, who had an energy ball in his hand.

"HEY!" the Twice Blessed shouted and flicked his wrists to blow up the demon, but it just made a tiny explosion on his back. The demon turned around and sneered at Wyatt, before his attention back to the younger brother. Noticing the look of calm in his brother's green eyes, Wyatt stayed back. He knew what his brother was going to do, he had seen in a couple of days ago at the last demon attack. Suddenly the demon started screaming in pain, it let go of Chris neck, and the energy ball was extinguished. Chris had an evil smile on his face as the demon started to steam, and then was vanquished in fire, but the fire started from the inside of the demon and worked its way out.

"What was that about?" Wyatt finally asked, once all that was left of the demon was scorch marks.

"Just a message from Garlov," Chris stated, going back to his cooking, "Recognise the name at all." Thinking, Wyatt shook his head. He considered mentioning the missing witches but figured he would be better checking the information out first. He did not need his brother getting too suspicious of where he was getting the information from just yet.

After dinner, Melinda and Pru disappeared up to Melinda's room. The brother's noticed that Pru was spending more time with Melinda, and more time over at the manor, and brushed it off as being something to do with both losing their mothers at the same age.

Chris and Wyatt had stayed downstairs to go through the green bound Book of Shadows for the demon that had attacked. There was no longer any logic behind the demons that were attacking, it was as if someone was just grabbing a handful of demons and sending them. Barbus had not attempted anything else either, since his last attempt, but the brothers thought it was something to do with Chris' fear not coming true.

"I told you they were low-level," Chris sighed, leaning back on the couch, "Didn't I say over dinner?"

"Ok then," Wyatt nodded his head, "But why didn't he blow up? Low-level demons blow up, Chris." The teen just shrugged his shoulders and looked at his watch, "Got somewhere to be?"

Realising he had been caught of guard, Chris rolled his sleeve of his jumper over his watch and shook his head, earning not so believing glances from the Twice Blessed. As the brothers continued to look through the book, Wyatt noticed more that Chris was looking at his watch every couple of minutes.

"What's going on, Chris?" Wyatt sighed, knowing he was hiding something, but then could not really say anything, since he too was hiding something. Once again, Chris shook his head and shut his eyes.

"You know, I was wondering something," Chris finally said, "How do we know that there isn't a new Source. That would explain lots of demons all of a sudden attack, and at random times and different demons each time."

Realising it was possible, Wyatt nodded, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Could his brother really come up with that idea, or had he been back in the underworld? He hated it when his baby brother went on random trips to the Underworld, one of these days Chris would die in the Underworld, and never been found.

Finally, the brothers gave up on the book and called it a night. Wyatt watched as Chris walked into his room. The witchlighter stayed on the hallway side of the door for a few minutes, expecting to see the blue orbs of his brother, but did not. Wondering whether he was just too suspicious of his brother, he went to his own bedroom, closing the door behind him and then got everything ready to go to the Underworld. With Chris in the house, Melinda and Pru would be safe, especially with Chris' new powers, so Wyatt could go to the Underworld and track this power surge that the Elders had felt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris laid on his bed, checking the clock. 00:55 the clock read. Five minutes left. Chris had five minutes until he went to Golden Gate Bridge. He would go to the bridge and see his Phoenix witch. The family had no idea about this, and Chris was starting to wonder whether to let somebody know, in case she did turn out to be using him to get information or to lure him into a trap, but part of him said to trust her. Plus, she had been a good distraction from everything going on at home. Chris knew that Wyatt had been getting information from Troy, it did not take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Troy had been orbing in with more news from the Elders, and suddenly Troy stopped orbing in but Wyatt still had been getting new information for the brothers to use against demons. Wyatt was not the best liar in the world, and Chris new that from being a young child. 

With a couple minutes left until he was seeing Bianca, Chris checked himself out in the mirror. He made sure his hair was perfect and his clothes look presentable. God knows why though, they only ever ended up in a pile somewhere and Chris' hair always ended up getting messed up. Since Wyatt's last attack over Bianca being in the manor, they had decided to meet on the bridge and go where they felt best. A few times Chris had been to Bianca's apartment, surprised that she lived over ground, so there could have been something good about her.

He looked at the clock again, one minute to go, so he quickly sprayed on some aftershave and orbed out of his room onto the bridge, the one place they always met because one; it was the first place they kissed and two; Chris knew Wyatt would not go there, he was not a big fan of the bridge, god knows why though, it was the best place to think – or so Chris thought.

The Witch-Elder formed on the bridge, and waited for his Phoenix. As he heard her shimmered in, he looked around to see her dressed in a black leather top and short skirt.

"A bit easy access for me, isn't it?" Chris smiled, pulling the brunette girl towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Maybe I wanted it to be easy for you," Bianca smiled, brushing the hair from his eyes and then wrapped her arms around his neck, "We can have more fun if you can get into my clothes easier."

Chris smirked as he moved his head forward for a kiss, but just brushed her lips with his.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Demons keep coming to mine, so can't go there." Bianca answered, looking into her witch-elder's green eyes and then saw Chris smirk. He obviously had an idea.

He quickly checked his watch and then looked to Bianca. He brushed her lips again, smirking as he saw her close her eyes in anticipation and then he orbed out.

What he did not realise was that his Aunt Paige was on another beam of the bridge, and saw everything.

* * *

You wanted Bianca and I give you Bianca. Although Troy is not going to just disappear. I need him in my story, so sorry if you don't really like him, but he's not much of a main character so it shouldn't be all bad.

Anyway, please review to tell me what you think, I like to know if I'm going in the right direction.


	20. Bianca!

**Another thank you to all those who reviewed. Here's the next Chapter and a little look at how Paige handles what she saw.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 20: Bianca!

The Twice Blessed had manage to get to the Underworld and not be centre of attention for two hours until an Upper-Level demon got whiff that he was there. Of course, this demon being Upper-Level made him think that he could take the Twice Blessed, but Wyatt had better ideas then to get caught in a fight. Instead he orbed back to the manor, with the information he had collected, and surrounded the house with crystals. No demon was getting into the house tonight, not now that demons knew Wyatt Halliwell was snooping around. He had promised everybody he would protect his family, and would keep that promise.

As soon as he got back, he wrote all his information on a notepad and stripped to his boxers to go to bed. Looking over the clock he saw that it was after four in the morning, luckily he did not have to get up for college tomorrow, but he did have to go to P3 to check on everything. He had not been there for a few days because of college work, so would need to make sure his manager had not screwed something up.

Once he had climbed into bed, he found he was not that tired. Being in the Underworld and not vanquishing the demon he had come up against had got him worked up, wondering if that demon would find a way into the Victorian Manor, but the thought was pushed out of him as he heard the sound of something crashing coming from the hallway. Rolling his eyes he thought it was just one of the girls or Chris trying to walk around in the dark, but then he heard a female scream. Groaning, he climbed out of bed and opened to the door to see Melinda and Pru on either side of Melinda's bedroom door.

"What the fuck?" Wyatt asked, even though he was not tired, he was comfy in his bed.

"We made each other jump." Melinda explained see her eldest brother's tired looking face.

"What was the crash?"

"Me, into the cabinet. I knocked the vase over." Pru admitted and walked back into Melinda's room.

"Don't scream in this house," Wyatt moaned, "How am I suppose if it's a demon attack or not?"

"Sorry, Wy." And Melinda's door was closed. Turning on his heels, Wyatt was back in his room and back under his covers, straight away he was asleep, not one thought of the demon he saw in the Underworld.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was laid on an old couch in the back room of P3. His mother had put it in there, years ago, for when there would be a family emergency while she was working so everybody could sit down. Now, Chris used it for other reasons. As the door opened, he looked up to see Bianca walking back in, dressed in her top and skirt, her underwear scattered on the floor somewhere.

"You ok?" Chris asked, sitting up slightly, as Bianca perched on the couch's arm nodding her head, "Want to go again?"

"It's four am, Chris." But he did not see the problem. This was where he had orbed straight to, knowing that the club closed at one am so nobody would be there to disturb them.

"I don't have college tomorrow," Chris explained, "Or work. Do you?" To which, Bianca shook her head, "So, c'mon then. I thought you wanted a good night."

"Chris, we've had the quickie on the desk, and I'm sure Wyatt won't appreciate it since he had to work on there."

"We'll go back to mine then."

"Wyatt?" Chris sighed, telling her to forget about his stupid brother. The fact that Bianca was worried about Wyatt being there was enough for Chris to know he could trust her. She would not try anything while the Twice Blessed was in the house. They both got fully dressed and Chris took the Phoenix's perfectly manicured hand.

"Don't worry about him." Chris reminded her and orbed them both to his room. Chris telekinetically turned on his bedroom light, as Bianca sat on his bed. The 19-year-old looked over to see a crystal on the windowsill, Wyatt had obviously set up a demonic alarm system, but why? If it was to catch Bianca in the house, it would not work, she was a witch, and would there be any other reason? Unless it was because of the demon attack earlier. It must have been.

Chris moved to his phoenix and kissed her, gently but passionately, so she knew exactly what he wanted and laid her down on the laid, underneath him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her, "You really are beautiful."

* * *

The next morning, Melinda was in the kitchen on the telephone to the manager of P3. It was Wyatt's 21st and they had to make it big. Chris had done most of the organising, especially for the meal before hand at the restaurant **(A.N: No he didn't sell it in the end) **and Melinda and Pru were in charge of sorting out P3. Two of them together would not be too bad though.

"Wyatt's coming." Pru whispered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, Mike, he's on his way in so I'll have to go. I'll see you tonight, and thanks for sorting all this out. Bye." Melinda hung up just in time as Wyatt walked through the door, eyeing them suspiciously.

"What are you two doing here?" Wyatt yawned, he had managed to get five hours sleep, not the recommended eight hours, but still enough for him.

"Happy birthday." Both girls chimed, and received a groan from the almighty Twice Blessed.

"I was hoping you two would forget."

"Why would you want to forget your 21st birthday?" Melinda asked, as she started cooking breakfast. Wyatt grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table with his eldest cousin.

"Maybe because it's not such a big deal anymore. You know, being able to drink at 18, being 21 just means you're another year older."

"You're not old." Pru rolled her brown eyes. All the newly 21-year-old could do was smile towards the brunette.

"Where's Chris?" Wyatt asked, once he looked at his watch.

"Still in bed, I think," Melinda turned to her brother and then turned back to the pancakes she was making, "Go and see." Wyatt decided against it, well more like he could not be bothered and stayed at the table. Just then three demons shimmered in.

"Again!" Wyatt exclaimed as he blew up one of the demons, well at least they were not the same as the one last night, they vanquished when he blew them up. He was about to blow up another but he saw energy balls hit them. First of all he looked to his sister, but she had done nothing. He looked at Pru, but she had done nothing either, and that was when he noticed the girl at the kitchen door. Not just any girl, however, the Phoenix Witch and in one of Chris' T-shirts.

Wyatt was about to throw an energy ball at her, "Wait!" She called out to the Twice Blessed, "Chris is in trouble he needs your help."

Of course, Wyatt ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, as he caught his baby brother battling six demons alone.

"Chris!"

So Bianca was telling him the truth, but why was she not helping? That was when he realised she was right behind him. There had obviously been more demons before hand, and Bianca and Chris had taken as many as they could without the help of the first born Charmed progeny.

Wyatt quickly threw an energy ball, but it had no effect on the demon, he then tried blowing it up, but that had no effect. By now, two of the demons were heading for Wyatt and Bianca, and neither of their powers were doing anything useful. As the demons threw fireballs at the two, Wyatt grabbed the Phoenix and put his shield up.

Bianca looked in awe as the blue bubble appeared around them. The two demons continued to throw fireballs at the shield, but the fireballs would not break it. Wyatt was grateful for having a brilliant defence, although he tried not to use it.

From his shield, the Twice Blessed managed to send the demons flying backwards, telekinetically, hitting the other four demons that were attack Chris. The teenager did not have defence of his own, so Wyatt needed to get to him.

Soon the house started to shake, and then Chris concentrated on one of the fallen demons, blowing him up from the inside. Suddenly a whirlpool formed inside the house. Wyatt looked at in completely shocked, it was pure water inside the whirlpool, as if they were in the middle of an ocean, or under a waterfall or something. The Twice Blessed watched as Chris started moving the demons into the whirlpool telekinetically, so he gave a helping hand, and soon all six demons were in the whirlpool. As the ground below them closed up, and looked like nothing had happened there, Wyatt stared in awe. His attention was drawn to Bianca as she mentioned something about Garlov.

"You know about him?" Chris turned to his lover, seeing Wyatt eye her carefully.

"He's been in the Underworld for two months," Bianca mentioned, "I can't tell you anymore."

And with that Bianca shimmered out of the hallway to God knows where. Chris stared at the spot that she was standing at, while Wyatt drew his attention back to his younger brother.

"One, what was she doing back in the house?" Wyatt first asked, "And two, where the fuck did you get that power from baby bro?" All Chris did was look at his brother and walk back into his room, shutting the door. No answer to Wyatt's question, no thank you for helping, no happy birthday. Chris had completely ignored him.

Chris, of course, had other things on his mind. He knew where Bianca had shimmered to, back into his bed. He had know about Garlov since last night, when he asked her about him. She was starting to tell him what was going on in the Underworld, another reason why he trusted her more, but wanted to play dumb in front of Wyatt until he had all the information, and tell him when Bianca was not around.

He walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers with the brunette, kissing her gently.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone for your brother." She said to him quietly.

"You had to," Chris told her, "I needed you to, I don't think I'd have been able to take them all if two of them hadn't of let off."

"You're more powerful that you think, Chris," Bianca told him, "You can pretty much control three of the four elements, and I bet in no time you'll have the control over air, and you took out an unvanquishable demon last night."

"It wasn't unvanquishable, I vanquished it Bianca."

"Ok, you took out a strong demon."

Chris did not like talking about his powers, he was always inferior to Wyatt Halliwell, and always would be, but now he was taking control of vanquishes, he was the one to finish a demon off, he had new powers that were stronger than Wyatt's, but that did not stop him feeling inferior to the great Twice Blessed. He knew he had an inferiority complex, that would never stop, even if he did ever have more powers than him. The first born was always meant to be the most powerful, not the second born.

Chris rolled Bianca on her back as he kissed her gently, knowing that he would have to see his family, but he did not want to go.

* * *

"The restaurant is sorted, right?" Melinda asked the youngest of her two brother as they orbed into P3.

"It will be as soon as you let me leave." Chris nodded. Once he received a smirk from the 16-year-old he orbed out, leaving her with Paige, Pru and the twins.

"Can you two look after the twins?" Paige asked her two eldest nieces, "I need to speak to Chris."

Receiving a nod from the girls, Paige orbed out.

"What's that about?" Pru looked to her eldest female cousin, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably just something to do with tonight." Melinda looked up to see the 14-year-old twins standing on the bar trying to hang up a 'Happy 21st Birthday' banner.

"Be careful you two." Melinda called out to her cousins, who ignored her, still trying to reach to get the banner up, "Maybe you should ask Mike to do it, he's somewhere around."

"We're ok, Mel, we can do it." Hope, the eldest of the twins answered, with a smile, just as two demons shimmered in.

"Get down!" Melinda called out, as she and Pru pulled the twins off the bar, behind it for cover. Melinda quickly stood up and threw fireballs at the two demons, using her ability to mimic a demon's power, and the were vanquished on the spot. The three cousins popped their heads up to see the demons gone and then looked at Melinda.

"Looks like we're going to have to do a bit of demon research today too."

* * *

Paige had just orbed in to Piper's old office, which was now Chris', at the restaurant, to find her youngest nephew on the telephone.

"Well, I said I wanted the order in this morning," Chris said into the telephone, looking up to acknowledge his aunt, "I don't care if you can't do. I ordered this last week and you said you would get it here, so either sort it out or I'll take my business elsewhere."

Chris hung up the call and ran his hands through his hair with a groan.

"Long…morning?" Paige asked, looking at her watch to see it was not even midday yet.

"Annoying one," Chris sighed, "How did mom ever run this place and the club, and manage to raise Wyatt, me and Melinda?"

The 45-year-old witchlighter smiled, trying to explain that Leo helped out with the club and Paige and Phoebe had looked after the children a lot.

"But Dad had Magic School." Chris laughed, Leo had become the headmaster at Magic School, something that Page had taken over after his untimely death. Even though Leo was a mortal, he was a walking, talking Book of Shadows since he had been a whitelighter for 60 years!

"Anyway, Aunt Paige," Chris smiled, "You came here for a reason, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Paige waved him off, "I saw you with a girl last night. Have you got a girlfriend without telling me?" Unfortunately, for Paige, she had recognised the girl and remembered the trouble that she had caused in the past. She could still remember seeing the phoenix holding the athame to Piper's neck before taking Chris back to the future.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Chris argued, although he started to wonder whether Bianca pondered the possibility, "And are you spying on me? With not being my whitelighter anymore I wouldn't have thought you were allowed to."

Paige's brown eyes grew wide, as Chris mentioned 'whitelighter', so Chris had found out he had a new whitelighter. The Charmed One kicked herself, wishing she could have told Chris but hoped he found out easily.

"I wasn't spying," Paige finally answered, "I was at the bridge and saw you and Bia…the girl."

"How do you know her name?" Chris picked up on his aunt's slip of the tongue.

"I don't."

"You were about to say Bianca, how did you know her name?"

"It's a long story, ok," Paige tried to explain, she first of all wanted to find out about how the two met, and what was going on. She was slightly happy that Chris had found someone, she just hoped it would not turn out to be the Phoenix, "So, you and Bianca…"

Chris sighed, knowing his only alive aunt wanted details, she was too nosey for her own good.

"We've just been sleeping together, ok Aunt Paige," Chris answered, "I know you probably don't like the sound of that, but there's nothing else between us. We just meet up on the bridge and sleep with each other, that's all."

In fact, Paige was relieved by that. She was glad they were not dating.

"How long?" Paige pried for more information.

"Don't tell Wyatt ok," Chris said, knowing this aunt was the one who could keep secrets, unlike his Aunt Phoebe used to be like, "A few weeks, look it's not a big deal, ok? How much do you know about her, anyway?"

"I know she's a Phoenix Chris, and I know you could get yourself into trouble," Paige answered, "You must know…"

"I know, she tried to kill me when we met," Chris sighed, "But she's not completely evil, Aunt Paige, she's told me some information about a demon. The demon that's been sending all the other demons after us."

"So she's working both sides." Paige folded her arms over her chest, "How do you know she's telling the truth."

"I've checked some of it out, the first few bits of information she told me," Chris looked into her brown eyes as he answered truthfully, "There is one problem, though…Barbus…"

"Barbus?" Paige asked, not quite getting what Chris was getting at.

"He came a few weeks ago. He's working with the demon too."

"Barbus is working for someone else?" Paige asked, "You have to be joking!" Chris shook his head, seeing the fear creeping into his aunt's eyes. He knew that Barbus was dangerous, and all witches feared him. After all, he was the Demon of Fear, but his aunt had faced him many times, how did he still scare her.

"You, Wyatt and eMelinda, you need to get over your greatest fear, otherwise you powers won't work on him."

"We know, Aunt Paige, mom used to tell us about him. So did you and Aunt Phoebe."

"So you did listen."

Paige smiled at her nephew and then looked up to the ceiling upon hearing her name being called.

"Ok, the twins want me, so I have to go," Paige sighed, "Be careful with Bianca ok and call me if you need me. Otherwise, I'll see you here at seven."

As Paige orbed out, Chris sighed, looking at the desk. He would need to take out Barbus and then go for Garlov, but he would need Wyatt's help to do it. He had got enough information from his lover about the leader, but needed the information about Barbus, could he really convince Wyatt to work with the Phoenix just long enough to vanquish their worst nightmare?

* * *

So, how did you find it? Please review and let me know. I know it's not really on track at the moment, but it will be soon. Drama coming in the next chapter.


	21. A Birthday To Remember

Dealing With Death

Chapter 21: A Birthday to Remember

Wyatt was getting ready for tonight. He knew he was going to the restaurant with Chris and Melinda, it was part of their birthday present for him, but what they did not know was that the whole family was going to be there, and they had a surprise party at P3 for him afterwards.

He took a last look in his mirror, to check he looked presentable – hey you never knew who would be at the restaurant – and started to leave the room.

"Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes, ok Pru," Wyatt saw his younger sister leaving her room on her cell phone, "Well, however long it's going to take Wyatt to get ready, you know what he's like," the Twice Blessed rolled his eyes, not letting on he was behind her yet, "Anyway, sweetie, I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"You'll see Pru in a bit?" Wyatt questioned, as Melinda hung up her call, putting her cell phone in her bag.

"Wyatt, stop listening in to my conversations," Melinda dodge the question. "Chris! Where are you?"

"Downstairs, c'mon." Both the siblings could hear the middle child calling to them. Wyatt decided not to question anymore, wondering whether Pru was coming for the meal too. Not that he minded, Pru had been over at the manor a lot lately.

Once he got down the stairs, he could see his brother writing in a notepad.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing." Chris looked up to see his brother and sister, so shut the notepad and put it on the coffee table.

"You sure?"

The teenage boy knew that Wyatt was suspicious enough, after everything with Bianca that morning, so had to answer him.

"I didn't want to have to tell you until tomorrow morning," the 19-year-old sighed, "It's just information I got of Bianca and from the Underworld about the new demon in town."

"There's a new demon in town?" Melinda looked between her two brothers, but neither of them answered her.

"Ok, well I'll check it tomorrow then," Wyatt agreed with his brother, but only because he was hungry, "And we'll see what we can do."

The three siblings left the manor, in their usual orbing way, and made it to the office at the restaurant.

As they stepped out of the office, Wyatt could see his Aunt Paige with his two uncles and six cousins.

"You two set this up."

"Of course we did." Melinda simply stated as she walked over to Pru and hugged her.

The night was going well, there had been no problems with anything until he desert when Bianca had got Chris' attention. Paige was the only other person to notice her, and was not happy about Chris going off to speak to her, but she could not say anything. Instead she engaged into conversation with her husband and eldest nephew, trying not to rouse suspicion.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, as he dragged the Phoenix to the office, keeping her out of sight of her family. He had seen Paige's face and knew she had seen who he was going to. He just had to hope that she did not say anything to anybody at the table.

"I was down in the Underworld, there's something you should know." Bianca's eyes flashed with fear and worry at the Witch-Elder, which caused Chris some concern.

"What is it?" He asked for an explanation.

"There's a plan to attack tonight at P3. They know you guys can't do anything because of the exposure risk. Possessor demons are going to take over innocents. Don't go, Chris, please."

"We have to go. If they're planning on attacking we're going to have to stop them."

"It's dangerous, Chris, you could get yourself killed."

The witch-Elder just laughed at the 24-year-old, and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I can start an earthquake, get everybody under cover so we can take on the demons," Chris explained, "We face demons every day, God Bianca, I went to the past to save my sister from the Vampires, never thinking of what may have happened while we were in the past. I've been down to the Underworld to get information at least once a week, and anyway, what are you so worried about my for?" That was when he saw Bianca's face light up.

"I don't want to lose you, Chris."

"Why? Because I'm the best you ever had?" But Chris knew deep down what she was talking about, "Look, I'd better get in there. If you're that worried, swing by P3 and help us when the demons attack, that is if you're really on my side."

And with that, Chris walked back to the table, leaving the Phoenix with the choice.

"You took your time." Wyatt laughed, as the 19-year-old sat down.

"Saw somebody I knew, got talking a little." Well, it was partly the truth, but he could see Paige's death glare. She did not like Bianca, but was it really just because she was a Phoenix? And how did Paige know who she was anyway, she had never explained that. He made a mental note to find out, and then joined in with the conversation at the table, whilst thinking about Bianca's warning.

* * *

"There's going to be an attack." Chris warned his Aunt Paige. They were at the back of the group as they walked into P3, so they could have a talk about Bianca. Paige wanted to stop her nephew from falling for her, she could see he was, but what if she was no danger to him.

"How do you know? Did Bianca tell you?"

"Yes. Look, demons will attack here. Possessors for definite."

Paige looked worried, it was not usual for a group of demons to attack at the club, demons too had the risk of exposure, but they did not seem to care if mortals saw what they were doing. They could kill any mortal without worrying about a conscience.

"When?"

"I don't know. But you need to keep an eye on the kids and Uncle Henry. Me and Wyatt will be able to take them."

"Chris, you are not taking on demons on your own." Paige warned her nephew as they walked over to the bar, earning strange looks from Henry, Coop and Wyatt. The three men knew that something was going on, but could not put their finger on it.

"So, what you two drinking?" Henry stopped their conversation, "Water darling?"

"Yes please." Paige smiled, grateful that her husband could still remember to this day that she would not touch alcohol, not after her addiction to it in her teens.

"Me too, please Uncle Henry." Chris smiled. He had the same reasons to stay away from alcohol as his Aunt Paige. He feared one drop and he would go back to what he was like after his mother's death.

"What are you two hiding?" Coop asked, this was the first time to P3 since his wife died, and needed conversation to stop him thinking about it.

"Nothing," Paige lied, "What would we be hiding." Chris did not say a word, he could never tell a complete lie. Wyatt could always see through it at some point.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, knowing he would get something out of him.

"I've been telling Paige about Bianca," Chris sighed, "You know that she helped us fight the demons this morning."

"You told her about the Phoenix?" Wyatt eyed his brother carefully, what would he have to tell Paige about the Phoenix?

"Yes, Wyatt," Chris sighed, "She's not all bad, and anyway Aunt Paige already knew about her."

Paige looked away from the conversation and decided to make sure her children were being good. They had managed to corner off part of the club for the youngsters, just for the party tonight, so they did not have to close the whole club off to the public, but knowing her twins they would be causing mischief somewhere, they always were. She would not be brought into the conversation of how she knew Bianca tonight, she could not do it to either of her nephews. They had both lived a happy life until eleven months ago, and she could not let them know about the other future unless she really had to.

The two Halliwell brothers watched as their aunt walked away from the conversation and then looked at each other confused. She was hiding something, and they would have to find out, but at the moment Chris had the thoughts of the demon attack. There were too many people here to cause an earthquake. He would have to organise for his uncles to get the out of the building…but then that would put his Uncle Henry in danger who had no powers to his name. He needed to think of a plan, and fast.

Wyatt looked towards his brother, as they all sat down in on of the VIP booths that was closed off for the party. He could see him in deep thought, and his eyes seemed to be searching the place. Was he looking for a girl? Was he waiting to see if Bianca was going to turn up?

"Chris?" Wyatt called, but his brother did not hear him, "Hey, earth calling to Chris. You in there?"

Chris' eyes shot up, as Wyatt waved his hand in front of his eyes, "Sorry, just thinking." Chris said, and went back to searching the crowd. Now he was searching for any possible demons, but could not find any.

Suddenly he saw a fireball flying through the air, towards the band on the stage, hitting the wall just above the drummer's head. Everybody in the room screamed, and turned to look at it, except for the witch-Elder and the eldest witchlighter, who were both looking to see who it belonged to. What did not make sense was that Bianca had mentioned Possessor Demons, they did not have the power of fireballs.

Wyatt looked around the room, he had not seen the fireball that had hit the wall, but had seen something was causing the commotion. He turned to his brother to find out what had happened, when he saw Chris' face pale as his green eyes searched in a panic around the crowds. As he looked at his aunt, he could see her doing the exact same thing. They knew what had hit the wall, and it was not something natural.

"Melinda, freeze all the mortals in the room." Chris called to his baby sister, who did as she was told. The whole room, except the family (well Henry froze) and around twenty human looking demons. Some of them must have been possessed.

"Ok, freeze anybody possessed." Chris called out again, and once again Melinda did as she was told, causing five of the demons to freeze, "Paige, get the younger ones and Henry out of here, and come back with potions to de-possess people."

Wyatt watched his brother taking control of the situation and then turned to see a fireball hurling towards his head. Suddenly the demonic weapon was sent back to the owner, vanquishing him.

"We can't leave them frozen," Melinda called out to her second brother, "And I don't know how long those five will stay frozen."

"Just get our back." Chris called out to his sister, cousin and cupid uncle, as he moved forward to stand in line with his brother.

"It's up to us two here." Chris stated and telekinetically threw some of the demons back, just as Bianca shimmered in.

"Need any help?"

"Please." Both Chris and Wyatt replied at the same time as the battle commenced. The Halliwell brothers and the Phoenix took on the demons, only helped out by Melinda and Pru if needed. Of course, Coop had just stayed there to get anybody out of the fight if it was needed. Luckily the possessor demons had not managed to unfreeze yet, so there were only about 15 demons to take on. Five each. They could easily manage that.

Chris tapped into his fire power and caused two demons to blow up from the inside. It was not the prettiest thing to see, but it was always a damn good vanquish. He then turned to two other demons firing Elder-bolts at them. As those two demons were vanquish, Chris was too slow to see the fireball hurling towards him. It hit him straight in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall.

Wyatt had seen his younger brother get hit, but was struggling with the demons around him.

"Paige! Troy!" He called up to the ceiling, hoping one of the whitelighters would hear him. He knew Paige was busy with getting the potions and calming the children down, but where was Troy. He threw another energy ball, vanquish his third demon, and quickly looked around to see Chris was still alive, but in a lot of pain. Coop was with him, ready to teleport them out. He turned back to the demons as one spit an acidic fluid from his mouth. He telekinetically sent it back to the owner, vanquishing him and then blew up his last demon, but it made the demon multiply.

"Crap!" Wyatt yelled as he tried blowing it up again, causing another demon to come out of his body. Realising that blowing up was no use, he threw an energy ball at the demon, that did the trick, so he threw three more to take care of his other two and Chris' last demon. Out of nowhere, and before anybody could do anything, a Darklighter arrow hit Wyatt in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

Bianca had seen the arrow, but it was too late to do anything, and anyway she did not have the power to do anything. She only had two demons left, but the room was starting to fill with Darklighters.

"Get them both out of here." Bianca called back to the two cupids in the room, well the cupid and witch-cupid, "I'll take care of these."

But Melinda had other ideas. She would stay with Bianca, and make sure Bianca would leave before she got herself killed. She was not sure who this girl was, but she was helping her brothers and that was all that mattered to her.

As everybody around the two girls teleported out of the club, Melinda threw an energy ball at one of the darklighters, luckily the poison from the arrows would not affect her, it would just bloody hurt.

"We need to get out of here, Bianca." Melinda found her and the Phoenix backed into a corner. The room unfroze as the demons and darklighters got closer to them. Bianca grabbed the 16-year-old's arm and shimmered them to the manor.

As soon as Pru saw Melinda appear with the mystery girl, she set the last crystal in place, protecting the house from any other demons.

"Where are they?" Melinda asked her in a panic.

"Chris is in the attic, he's fine, Paige healed him, but Wyatt…" Pru looked away from her cousin, "She couldn't heal him, Mel, he's in pain. In his room."

Melinda's world span as she heard her own aunt could not heal her brother. She could not lose Wyatt, not yet, not ever.

* * *

Hm...now could I really kill the Twice Blessed of...Am I that evil? hehehe...

So please review to tell me what you think.


	22. A New Mission

**Again, thank you to those who reviewed, and here's the next chapter to stop you worrying too much about Wyatt...or do I?**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 22: A New Mission

Chris paced the attic, he could not do anything. His big brother was dying and he could not do anything about it. He could not heal…and the two people that could heal could not help him. It was some strange darklighter poison that was immune to a whitelighter.

"Damn it!" Chris shouted as a thunder storm started outside. The night sky was covered in dark clouds, and the rain was pouring so hard that it bounced up off the floor as it hit. He felt two hands on his back, rubbing it slowly.

"Calm down, baby." He heard Bianca's soft voice telling him. But how could he calm down, his brother was dying and he could do nothing. The witch-Elder turned around and looked into the woman's hazel eyes. They were so comforting, so different to what he remembered from the first time they had met. Everything had changed since then, he had gained more powers to the point where he was nearly as powerful and the almighty Twice Blessed, his Aunt Paige was no longer his whitelighter, and Bianca was not evil. He doubted she was evil in the first place, she was just there to get her job done, get her bounty and leave. But all that had changed, and Chris could see it in her eyes.

"You need to calm down," Bianca whispered and then smiled, "I told you you'd have control of air soon."

Troy walked into the room as he saw Chris and the newcomer together. His heartbeat raised as he saw them kiss. He was fuming, he wanted Chris, but everything that had happened had stopped that. He had lied to Chris, and this was his punishment, to see Chris with someone else, and not just someone else…a girl. Something that he could not compete with, she could give him everything he wanted, unlike himself.

"Ah hem." Troy cleared his throat to make his unwanted presence known. He had to get Chris to talk to him, there was something important he needed to tell him. He just had to make him listen.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, coldly, to his whitelighter, "You know Wyatt may not mind you being around, but I do. I never asked for you to come."

He watched as the whitelighter stood his ground.

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Well, can't it wait?" Chris asked, thinking it was going to be about them, "If you can't see, my brother's dying and I need to find a way to help him."

"Yeah, great job you're doing," Troy answered in the same tone as Chris, "Starting a thunder storm and kissing some demonic bitch."

Bianca took offence to that and was about to hit him, but Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"I'm not a demon." She spat at him, fighting against her lover. As much as Chris wanted her to hit him, he could not allow it, not while Wyatt was fighting for his life.

"Bi, why don't you see how Wyatt's doing," Chris said to her calmly, "Let him know I'll find a way to save him. I'll talk to Troy."

Bianca sighed and left the room, glaring at the whitelighter as she passed him.

"What is it?" Chris asked, now moving to the ancient Book of Shadows. Henry had the children at Magic School researching for a way to save Wyatt and find out about the darklighter arrow, Coop had gone searching for ideas through his connections and Paige looked after her eldest nephew.

"Your powers, they're growing quickly."

"So?" Chris could not get any connection to what Troy was saying and a way to save the Twice Blessed.

"They're not the only powers you'll get Chris," Troy tried to explain, "You'll receive more."

"Great Troy," Chris groaned, "I couldn't give a damn right now. I need to find a way to save my brother. I cannot lose someone else close to me, so if you don't mind, just orb far far away. I've already said I don't want to see you again."

Troy looked to his charge, quite hurt by his words. How could he make Chris see that he needed him right now? Chris groaned again, slamming the book shut, a loud crack of thunder roared just above the manor, causing Troy to slightly jump.

"You need to calm down, Chris," Troy saw the look of frustration, "You can't control all four elements perfectly yet, and it could cause some major damage to the city."

"Do I look like I care right now? I need my brother healed and well. Why don't you do something useful and talk to them up there to find out what I can do."

Another roar of thunder was heard just above them.

"You can save him, Chris," Troy sighed, "You have the power to." And with that, Troy orbed out of the manor. Chris stared at the spot where Troy had left from, thinking about his words. How did he have the power to save him? There was nothing that could be done to save him. He was about to orb out of the top of the bridge to think, when he heard the floorboards creak. Looking up he saw Bianca at the door.

"Did you stay at the door?" He smirked slightly, but with a sigh.

"You ok?"

"My brother's dying, Bianca," Chris stated, "But yeah, I'm fine. I'm great in fact." The frustration was getting too much, the room was spinning and he could not concentrate on finding a cure. He let out another frustrated scream, as the windows smashed in, causing Bianca to jump back.

"Chris, please calm down."

The witch-Elder could see the fear in her eyes, was she scared of him or just what his powers were doing? He sat on Aunt Pearl's couch and the Phoenix Witch joined him. She pulled his head onto her chest, as he finally started to cry.

"I can't save him, Bianca."

Bianca was slightly taken aback, he had never showed emotion around her, only lust and anger, but now he was crying. And rather than fear, she felt warm and loved, that someone could actually talk to her as a person rather than a Phoenix. She gently stroked his silky brunette hair with one hand, and his arm, that was not around her waist, with the other.

"It's ok, it'll all turn out ok. You just need to calm down and then concentrate."

Chris stayed in his lover's arms, while he finally broke down with all his worries. He was surprised it was so easy to talk to Bianca, but knew how she felt for him and he was beginning to feel the same way. Chris' breathing slowed and his tears stopped as the storm outside calmed down. He could not believe he had let his emotions take over so much that he had caused the biggest storm of the year so far!

"I need to see Wy." Chris whispered.

"I know you do." Bianca smiled, as Chris sat up so she could look into his sea green eyes.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Calming me down," Chris smiled, wanting to tell her he was falling for her, "What else?"

As Chris stepped into the doorway of his brother's bedroom, he could see his aunt sat on his bed, wiping the 21-year-old's forehead with a damp cloth. His shirt was now off, and there was a bandage of the wound in his chest, to try and stop the bleeding. It was not doing much good however, the bandage was fully covered in blood and poison, and neither Paige nor Chris could touch it, since the poison on it would affect them too.

"How's he doing?" Chris finally spoke up, getting Paige's attention. She just looked at the young witch-Elder with a soft smile.

"He'll get there once you find a cure, I know you can do it Chris."

But Chris did not believe in himself. He knew he should. He had managed to help save Melinda when she was a vampire, and had taken care of a few demon attacks lately, but he still looked at his brother helplessly. If something like this was going on, Wyatt was the strong one, the one to find the solution and stay calm. Chris could not do it, he liked the fights not the worrying bit.

"Chris?" the Twice Blessed coughed and opened his eyes slightly. He was in excruciating pain, and nobody could stop it. Even though Wyatt could self-heal, he was helpless against Darklighter arrows, he always had to have someone heal them for him. He cursed the Elders for that.

Wyatt could see his baby brother coming towards him, and see the pain in his eyes.

"I'll find a way, Wyatt," he could hear, but even though Chris was sat right next to him he sounded so far away. He could just feel Chris' hand in his own, but it was only light. His whole body was starting to go numb and cold. Fearing death was coming upon him now, he grabbed his brother's hand as hard as he could.

"Chris, take care of Melinda, ok?" the 21-year-old whispered, "Don't give up on anything. Follow your destiny, whatever it is."

Chris could see the defeat in Wyatt's blue eyes, which scared him more.

"No, Wyatt, hold on ok?" Chris felt like he was going to cry, he could feel the lump at the back of his throat, "You have to hold on until we find a cure, and we'll find one. Ok? I'll find one. I'll save you. Somehow I'll save you."

"Chris, I can't…it hurts…"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you will not leave me and Melinda alone. You will hold on until I save you. " Chris had to act tough, he would not break down in front of Wyatt and Paige. Wyatt could not see him weakened, it would weaken Wyatt, and Paige was crying enough for everybody, blaming herself for not being able to heal her nephew.

"Now I'm going to Magic School to check how they're doing there and I'll find a way," Chris stood up, "And you are not to die in the process."

Wyatt smiled weakly, at his brother's attempts of covering up his fears. He knew his brother wanted to cry, but would not. At least not in front of himself. Keeping hold of Chris' hand, Wyatt looked into the sea green eyes.

"Don't blame yourself if you can't find a way. I love you no matter what." His eyes began to close as he saw Chris leaving the room the conventional way. Obviously to speak to the Phoenix. That was when Wyatt thought about Bianca, she had helped them. She had shimmered in to the club to help fight the demons that had attacked, given everybody a chance to get back to the manor, so the demons did not follow. Maybe she was not all bad, maybe she was just as good as Chris…

* * *

"Help me find a way," Chris began to beg the 24-year-old in front of him, "I need to find a way to save him."

Bianca watched the Witch-Elder run through the Book of Shadows again, but this time he seemed to know what he was looking for.

"Look through the book for me," He spoke up, "I need a spell that will slow the poison down or something, but I need to check on every one at Magic School…"

"The book won't let me touch it Chris…"

"You're good aren't you?" Chris looked into the woman's hazel eyes, raising his voice. As he saw her nod slowly, he pulled her to the book.

"Well, look through it. Anyway, any spell or potion that will stop the poison from spreading, please."

Chris waited until Bianca's hands touched the ancient book. He knew it would protect itself against her if it thought she was evil, but even if that was what she was it did not mean she was now.

Sighing in relief to see the Phoenix's hands touch the book, he orbed out to the Great Hall at Magic School.

"Right, anyone found anything?" Chris spoke up, seeing the children crowded around the desk, Melinda and Pru laid out on the ground in the corner, and Henry on the couch looking through books.

"There's nothing so far, Chris, I'm sorry." Henry looked up to his nephew, to see a new look of life in his eyes.

"Well we need to slow the poison down, so I need a spell or potion to stop the poison from spreading through his system," Chris looked around to everyone, he could see the fear in his sister's eyes over everybody else's, "Wyatt needs this. I have Bianca searching back at the manor, and need you here while I find a way to save him."

"I'm coming with you." Melinda stood up and walked to her brother.

"No you're not," Chris shook his head, "It'll be too dangerous for you."

"Why? What do you really plan on doing?"

"I'm going to find the Darklighter that did this."

"It's suicide, Chris. And if you get shot too then that's the two most powerful Halliwells gone." Henry warned his nephew.

"And if I don't," Chris looked into the mortal's eyes, "We'll never know what the new poison is to find a cure for it. If that Darklighter comes back, then it could take out Aunt Paige or your children, and do you want that?"

Henry knew Chris was right. This was a poison that the Halliwell's had never seen before, one that a whitelighter could not cure. Chris needed to find out the secret and if it meant a suicide mission, then that was what it would take.

The 19-year-old Witch-Elder looked at his sister again and took her hands.

"If I don't come back, whatever you do, don't come looking for me," he warned the telepath, "I love you, and so does Wyatt. If I die, find a way to remake the power of three, because with me and Wyatt gone you'll need it."

And just like that, Chris orbed out of Magic School, nobody knowing where he was really going.

* * *

dum dum dum...what did ya think? please review


	23. The Darklighter

**Ok, another thank you those how reviewed, I will get a personal message to you shortly. Now, i know some of you are goig to hate me for this chapter, but please forgive me it will be worth it, I promise, it does lead to something good.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 23: The Darklighter

Chris had orbed back to the manor, he needed to warn Paige and Bianca where he was going. Convince them to carry on if he did not return. _It's a suicide mission_, Henry's words ran through his mind. Of course it was a suicide mission, Chris had known that from when he thought about it. He knew going up against a darklighter was the most dangerous thing for anybody with whitelighter or Elder blood in them, but Chris needed the information. If he did not find out everything about this new poison, he may as well not bother fighting demons anymore, because the new 'big bad' would find out the weakness and use it to his advantage.

"Have they found anything?" Bianca looked up as she saw the blue and white orbs fill the room. It had to be Chris, it could not be the whitelighter, could it?

"Not yet." Chris answered, once he had fully rematerialised, and walked to Bianca pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He wondered whether this was going to be his last kiss.

"What's that for?"

"I have to do something, dangerous," Chris answered, locking their eyes together, "I just wanted you to know that, if I don't come back, I think I'm falling for you."

Bianca's heart missed a beat, as she looked into his green eyes. She felt her own eyes welling up. One minute he was telling her he was going on his most dangerous mission yet, and then he tells her he thinks he's falling for her.

"I'll come with you, Chris."

"No, Bianca you can't," Chris shook his head, "This is dangerous, and if I don't get through and nobody finds a way to save Wyatt then I need to know that I can rely on you to look after the family."

"Chris, you're coming back," Bianca put her hands on Chris' face, keeping their eyes locked, "You will come back to me, you can't leave me, not after telling me you think you're falling for me. You can't leave me like that."

Chris seemed to laugh slightly, something Bianca had not heard from him, well, ever really. She could see his eyes soften to her, "I'm not planning on dying," he simply told her and then took her hands in his, "I just wanted you to know, in case I don't come back. Can you tell Paige for me? I don't quite think I can face it, she'll only try to stop me."

Bianca nodded slowly.

"And keep searching for something to stop the poison from spreading," Chris sighed again, "I'll try and orb back every two hours or so to let you know I'm ok." And with a gentle goodbye kiss, Chris orbed out of the manor, possibly for the last time, to the last place the Darklighter was seen. P3.

* * *

Paige was still having no luck. She had tried to heal her eldest nephew a number of times, but still nothing happened. Neither her nor Troy could heal him, but neither could figure out why. They had come to the conclusion that Darklighters had improved their poison over the years, but was that even possible? A whitelighter should be able to heal anything, the only time Paige could remember not being able to heal something was when Leo could not heal the other Chris after he had been stabbed by Gideon's athame, but that was because Gideon had blessed the athame, only Gideon's magic could heal Chris…but what about Wyatt, there was no Gideon now, and it was a Darklighter arrow, not a blessed athame. 

When she heard faint knocking, she turned to see the Phoenix Witch at the door. Paige was still not sure about her, but Coop did mention that she had helped her two nephews to battle the demons, and she had stayed to help get Chris and Wyatt to safety. Maybe there was something good about her, but Paige would not let the memory of her holding the athame to her older sister's neck rest.

"Chris has just come back," Bianca said softly, looking between the Charmed One and the Twice Blessed, "He's gone looking for the Darklighter. He asked me to tell you, thinking you would stop him."

Hearing that made Paige's blood run cold, how could her youngest nephew do something so stupid, why would he do something so stupid? She looked down to her eldest nephew, his eyes were closed and his breathing weak. She ran a hand through his blonde curls, hoping that he could hold on.

"Ok, I need you to stay with Wyatt," she said, wondering whether she should leave the assassin with the weakened Twice Blessed, "I'll try and throw some things together for a potion. Piper used to do it, so I should."

Bianca was left with Wyatt, the same Wyatt Halliwell that would actually send shivers down her spine. She feared him, he was powerful, extremely powerful, and could kill her with a flick of his hands easily, but he never had. Well, the only times he had seen her was when she either had backup taking care of him, Chris was stopping him or she was helping them. A lot of use she was helping them. Both Wyatt and Chris went down last night, yes Chris was easily healed but Wyatt was still suffering, still on his deathbed. She placed the cold, damp cloth on the 21-eyar-old's head, just as his eyes snapped open.

"Chris!"

He called weakly.

"No, it's Bianca," she wondered whether she should really say that, but then his powers were not going to work while he had darklighter poison running through his veins, "Chris has gone looking for an antidote."

All the Twice Blessed could do was groan in pain. He could not concentrate, he hardly realised who it was that was sat next to him. He did not care, all he cared about was his brother's safety right now.

* * *

Chris had materialised in the backroom of P3, to hear silence. He looked at his watch, it was nearly dawn, of course the club was going to be silent. Everybody would have gone from last night, and nobody would be here yet to stock up, being deliveries and whatever else happened during a morning. Chris was glad that he had the restaurant and not the club. 

As he stepped out of the backroom, he looked around. The happy birthday banners were still up, tables were upturned, everything was a mess. What had happened in this place after they had orbed out.

Fear ran through Chris, there had been innocents here, had the demons done something to the innocents? The demons had the power of fireballs, they could kill an innocent without leaving a body, and the Halliwells would never know. How could they all leave the place like that. Ok, Wyatt and himself had been injured, but why did Chris not return afterwards, to take care of the demons, he might have had more luck at finding the darklighter at least.

_I should have scryed,_ Chris though, realising he could have asked Bianca to do it for him with the arrow that had taken out of Wyatt. This could take ages to find who the Darklighter was that was trying to kill the Twice Blessed.

"Thought you'd return here, eventually." Chris heard a cold voice coming from behind him. Chris turned around just in time to see an arrow coming his way. He quickly raised his hand to send it flying into a wall telekinetically. So this was the guy that he wanted. This was the Darklighter. But as the darklighter stepped out of the shadows, he soon realised that it was not a Darklighter at all. It was Barbus!


	24. Face Your Fear

**Yes another update so soon**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 24: Face Your Fear

Barbus looked at the young witch-Elder with an evil smile. He held the Darklighter crossbow in one hand while standing up from the booth that he was sat in.

"I didn't think it would take you so long to come and look for me though," the Demon of Fear said, almost to himself, "And I see you weren't expecting me."

Chris watched as Barbus getting closer to him. He should have known that it was no darklighter, that there was more behind the demon attack last night, and more behind the reason for the darklighter arrow.

"I will kill you." Chris sneered at his nemesis, who just laughed. Barbus still knew Chris' fear was not being able to save his brother, and knew with a new special poison he could easily make that fear come true, killing the two most feared brother at the same time.

"No, you won't," Barbus smiled, "You're just like your mother. Weak. She could never kill me and neither will you."

Chris used his telekinesis to try and send Barbus flying backwards, but it did not work. Instead it just left the old looking demon laughing. Realising he still held his fear, he tried to calm down, telling himself he would save Wyatt. How did you remove that fear? How did you just accept not to have any fear in your life? It was not possible. All you could really do is suppress it, or overcome it, and the only way to overcome it was for it to happen. But then Chris realised, technically it did happen a few weeks ago. If it was not for Troy orbing in, exposing himself for who he really was, both Wyatt and Melinda would have died. Chris would not have been able to save both of them, Chris could never save them, he did not have that power. That was when he looked into Barbus' dark brown eyes with a sinister smile, he could feel his own green eyes glaring at the demon in front of him. He swung out his arm, making the crossbow to fly out of Barbus' hands. He could see the look of shock on Barbus' face.

Barbus followed where his crossbow had flown to and then back at the Halliwell. Had he really just got over his fear? How had he just got over his fear? The Twice Blessed was not dead yet and Chris should have been dying from his fear. Why was he not dying from his fear? Suddenly, the Demon of Fear felt himself flying backwards into the booth that he had walked out of. The room around him started to shake and that was when Barbus realised he needed to get out of there. Not that Barbus was a coward, he would never have a demon tell him that, but if he left now he would live to fight another day. The Halliwells and Barbus were sure to meet again, they had done countless of times now, so he would save himself for then.

Chris was just about to make Barbus spontaneously combust, but the said demon flamed out right in front of him.

"COWARD!" Chris shouted, the room stopped from its shaking. Chris looked over to the crossbow, at least he had it, with a newly loaded arrow. An arrow that had the poison that hopefully he could use to make an antidote.

* * *

Paige had managed to make a potion, and just hoped it would do its job. She made her way back to Wyatt's room, as she heard his taking to the Phoenix. 

"You have to make Chris believe in himself," she could hear her eldest nephew saying, "He won't do it himself, but you need to make him."

Paige was unsure whether Wyatt had seen Bianca before all of this, but from what Chris had told her she was sure he would have done. After all, the first time Chris and Bianca had met was when she was trying to kill him. That thought made her worry about her nephew's safety. If she was trying to kill him then, what made Chris think that now she was not just leading him into a false sense of security? Paige had seen it enough while Phoebe was dating and married to Cole. He had tried to kill the family, and had tried to kill Paige on countless of times, what if Bianca was trying to kill Wyatt now he was in his weakened state.

The 45-year-old witchlighter ran through the bedroom doorway, to see the Phoenix wiping Wyatt's forehead with the damp cloth. Her other hand in Wyatt's, caressing him gently. She really was not the same Phoenix that Paige had met nearly 20 years ago, when she came from the other future.

"Auntie Paige?" Wyatt called to the witchlighter, as he could just make out her figure in the doorway.

"It's me, I've got a potion you need to take."

"You can't save me with a potion, Aunt Paige." Wyatt shook his head.

"We can slow the poison down."

Paige made her way to the bedside, and with the help of Bianca, sat him up. Wyatt could feel the pain running through him as he was helped up. He quickly took the potion, to make his only alive aunt happy and then laid back down. He could feel the potion not taking affect. The poison was still running through his body, and it almost felt as if it was working faster. He winced in pain, wishing he could have just stayed laid how he was, he was half comfy.

As the room filled with blue and white orbs, he wished it was his brother with an antidote, but realised it was his new whitelighter.

"How is he?" Troy asked the two women, directing the question straight at Paige though, he did not like Bianca. Chris had blatently chosen her, and it upset him.

"Getting worse," Paige worried that her potion had not worked, "I don't know how long he has left."

"Where's Chris?" Troy asked, realising he could not sense him, but that was nothing knew. Chris could block Troy's sensing and had done since he had found out, except the day that he was in pain and was subconsciously calling out to him, the day that Wyatt and Melinda had both nearly been killed from a demon attack.

"We don't know," Paige answered the boy's attention, "Gone looking for the Darklighter."

Fear passed through Troy's blue eyes, Chris had gone on his most dangerous mission, without telling his whitelighter, and when he did not need to. Troy knew of the power Chris possessed and what he would possess, and knew there was no need to go after the Darklighter, it would do him no good, but Troy could not tell him that. Chris had to find out his new powers and his new destiny, all under the Elder's orders.

"I'm back."

Troy looked around, to see his younger charge walking through the doorway with a darklighter crossbow in his hand.

"Chris!" Bianca called out happily.

"I'm ok," Chris stated, "It was Barbus, he was at P3 waiting for me."

"Barbus?" Paige asked, "What was he doing with a Darklighter crossbow?" As she saw Chris had no answers, she realised he had the crossbow for a reason.

"He was the one who shot Wyatt," Chris explained, holding the crossbow up, "With this thing. I'm guessing these are the same arrows. Did you make the potion?"

"It didn't work, Chris," Bianca explained to her lover, "And he's getting worse."

"I need an antidote, Aunt Paige," Chris said, "Can you get Melinda and ask her to help you? I can't leave her at Magic School not knowing what's going on."

Paige nodded her head, taking the crossbow from her youngest nephew and orbed out.

Chris looked at his brother and then at Troy.

"Elders give you any useful information?"

Bianca could see the hate still in the witch-Elder's for the young whitelighter, but still did not know where that hate came from. She knew that Paige used to be his whitelighter, she had done her research, but the hate could not have been from him having a new whitelighter, there was more. Then Bianca remembered Troy had called her Chris' 'demonic bitch', almost as if he there was history between the two of them. Could there have been? Was that why Chris did not want to get close to him?

"The Elders have nothing new," Troy answered, "But you didn't have to go searching for the demon, you know. I've told you, you have the power to save him."

"No I don't!" Chris shouted, "I can't heal or get the poison out of his body. What am I meant to do? Switch powers with him and use his healing powers? It won't work, Paige already tried."

Bianca could see that the 19-year-old was loosing control, the early morning sky was starting to cloud over. She had not even realised the sun had risen, only now that she saw the morning's sun was being blocked out by dark clouds, threatening to rain just like a few hours ago.

"Chris, calm down, baby."

The brunette witch kicked himself as he saw the darkened clouds, his emotions were getting the better of him.

"Chris…" He heard a faint voice from the bed, and looked over to see his brother with his eyes partly open, looking at him, "Will you get on with him for one minute and listen."

As if it was Wyatt's dying wish, Chris forgot everything that had happened between him and his whitelighter and looked at him with a deep breath.

"What power?"

* * *

Paige had only just got to Magic School as she heard voices screaming at her about how the eldest cousin was. Trying not to scare them, she said he would live, wondering herself whether that would be true. 

"What are you doing with that?" Pru's voice asked, louder than everybody else's.

"Chris got it, it's from the dem…darklighter that shot Wyatt." She could not tell them that it was Barbus, she preferred them thinking it was just a powerful Darklighter at this moment in time.

"Chris is back." Melinda sighed, she feared she would lost two brothers in one night.

"He's ok, I need your help Melinda," Paige nodded and moved to her eldest niece, "We need to make an antidote, and hopefully the poison on this arrow will help us."

"Can I help?" Pru asked, not really wanting to be split from her cousin. The two eldest girls were starting to become more like twin sisters than cousins. Paige simply nodded, and led the way to the potions lab in the Magic School, where there would be more ingredients to help her with this potion. She would need all the help she would get.

* * *

Chris and Troy had taken their conversation out in the hallway, that way if there were any raised voice, Chris would not have to deal with Wyatt's weakened 'I'm the oldest do as your told' glare. They had actually got along, since Wyatt had told them to, and it made it easier for Troy to try and explain everything, things that he had been trying to explain since Chris had found out he was their whitelighter. 

"I don't know what your new destiny is, but your new powers are linked to it," Troy tried to explain helpfully, "You're not only going to be able to control the elements, but you'll have more powers, some Charmed powers, some whitelighter powers, and some that have never been seen before, just like Wyatt."

Chris shook his head, wondering whether he should believe the 18-year-old looking boy. He was going to have more powers. But he was not the powerful one, Wyatt was.

"You proved yourself after you saved Melinda…"

"But Wyatt did that."

"Who came up with the potion to counter Melinda's? It wasn't just your mom. Who managed to see their mother in the past and NOT tell her what was going to happen to her. Ok, you let slip she was going to die, but you never told her how or when. The Elders were proud of you Chris. You went to hell and back after you mom and dad died, but look where you are now. You've been handed a crappy hand, but dealt with it and you can deal with this, but you need to embrace your new destiny."

Chris' mouth was on the floor hearing everything that Troy had to say. This boy new so much about him, and had already told him that he put him at the bottom, thinking his brother and sister were better at being a witch than himself. But that was not true, Chris was going to be the most powerful, even though that had not been prophesised, but since when were prophecies right? Chris was the product of a Charmed One and an Elder (rather than a Whitelighter like Wyatt) so would be the most powerful witch the world has even seen.

"Chris!" Both boys looked to the door, hearing Bianca calling for the witch-Elder, "Chris, come quick."

Chris ran into the room, to seeing the panic in the Phoenix's eyes, and hearing the raspy quick breaths coming from Wyatt.

"Wyatt!" Chris called out, and ran to his brother's side, grabbing his hand, "Wyatt hold on, Paige is making an antidote, you have to hold on."

"I can't Chris," Wyatt shook his head, looking into his brother's sea green eyes, "Look after Melinda, take care and get the darklighter that did this to me, just don't get yourself killed in the process. I love you all."

As if he had given up the fight, Wyatt's eyes closed and he seemed to take his last breath.

"No, no, no, no, don't leave me," Chris now began to cry, "You can't die on me. How can I take care of Melinda on my own? I can hardly take care of myself! Wyatt, come back. Open your eyes and come back."

But it was no use, Wyatt could not hear him. Chris put his hands on Wyatt's chest, not worry about whether he touched the wound and the poison anymore.

"I love you Wyatt." Chris finally said, lowing his head onto his brother's shoulder, not realising the glow that was coming from his hands.

Bianca and Troy could see it however. Bianca just looked at he golden glow in shock. She had never seen this before, she had only heard it was what came from a whitelighter when they were healing. She then looked at Troy, to see the smile on his face. She then remembered him saying Chris would get more powers, and this was obviously one of them.

"Chris!" Bianca whispered, still seeing the witch-Elder sob, but he was not listening to her. She just watched as the wound on Wyatt's chest slowly healed, "How?" She looked to Troy for answers, but was not answered by him either. Then she looked back at the Twice Blessed, to see the colour coming back to his face, the sweat on his head and chest disappearing along with the blood.

Wyatt slowly opened his eyes and looked around, to see Troy stood with a smile on his face at the bottom of his bed, then Bianca looking at everything with pure shock on her face, and finally at his brother, who was crying with his hands over Wyatt's wound.

"Chris." Wyatt called out, grabbing one of Chris' hand, but the teenager did not flinch, "Chris, look up."

"Chris, look up, please baby." Bianca called out, seeing the Twice Blessed move, but was still confused at what had happened. She had seen Paige try and heal him and nothing had worked.

Slowly, Chris looked up to see his brother looking at him, his brother's hands on his.

"Wyatt!" He said, quietly as if it was all a dream. Was it all a dream? His big brother was dead, and now he was alive, but how? What had happened? He looked around for his Aunt Paige, had she made the antidote? But the witchlighter was not there. Instead he looked to his whitelighter for answers.

"You healed him," Troy simply said, "I told you, you have the power to save him and you did."

Chris then looked at Wyatt, who also had a smile on his face, "Took you long enough."

"You knew? You knew I could heal you and you never said anything. Wait, I don't get it, why could I heal you but Aunt Paige couldn't?"

"New Darklighter poison," Troy said with a shrug of the shoulders, "Whitelighters can't heal the stuff."

"But why could I? How could I?"

"You're half Elder, Chris, not whitelighter. Elders are more powerful than Whitelighters" Wyatt ruffled his brother's hair just as Paige orbed into the room with the antidote.

"I have it. Wyatt!"

As she looked around, she saw her eldest nephew sat up, no longer in pain.

"Don't need it, Aunt Paige," Wyatt smiled, "Chris finally found his power."

Of course, Paige had also known about Chris' growth in powers and crossed her arms with a smile.

"It's about time."

"How did you guys know and why didn't you tell me?"

"You had to find out for yourself," Troy answered, "Just like you do with your other powers. Elder's orders."

Chris thought about it. He hated the Elders, why did they have to make so many stupid rules up, and when would their actually make some sense. As he thought more, he realised there had been hints from Troy earlier on, he just chose not to listen. He did have the POWER to save Wyatt. He looked to his eldest brother with a smile.

"Who'd have thought? Two healers in the house."

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed, "And it's about time too."

* * *

please let me know what you think in a review :D 


	25. We need to train for this one

**Another thank you goes out to everybody. I know, I'm getting fast at these updates, I already have the next chapter and a half written so the next update should not be too long, just to keep you all happy.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 25: We Need to Train for this One.

Wyatt finally awoke the next morning, well more like afternoon. He could remember everything from last night. _Some birthday that was_, he thought to himself as he climbed out of the bed and walked into the hallway. He was surprised to find his body was in no pain. Usually when he was healed from a darklighter arrow, he could still feel where it had been the next day, but this was like it had never been there, just the memory of it. Amazed at how his body had forgotten the pain it was this morning, he walked down the stairs to see his brother and sister on the couch, watching a movie.

"What you watching?" He asked, not recognising the film, and then realised that the Phoenix was on the couch too, leaning on Chris, while they laughed at an attempt at a stunt.

"The old Jackass movie," Chris replied looking at Wyatt, "How you feeling? You want something to eat? Melinda will fix it up for you."

"Hey!"

Wyatt chuckled, he was glad to see the usual sibling banter had not changed from the experience last night.

"It's ok, I'll get something in a minute. I'm going to get a shower first."

"Good, because you smell." Melinda smiled at her brother, as he made his way back to the stairs.

"What do you want, Wyatt? I'll have it ready for you."

Wyatt turned to see his brother starting to get up.

"You've done enough Chris," Wyatt answered, "You healed me after all. I'll get something after my shower." But he could see the frustration in his brother's eyes, "Don't cause anymore thunder storms, Chris." The Twice Blessed warned, walking back up the stairs and into the bathroom. He looked at his face through the mirror, he could see bags under his eyes, but that did not matter, he was alive that's all that did matter.

* * *

Chris was sitting back on the couch, watching Johnny Knoxville doing yet another stupid stunt. It amazed him that a group of grown men could do something so stupid, but it was hilarious to watch. 

"Are you going to talk to Wyatt?" he heard Bianca ask, as they came to the end of the movie.

"About what?"

"Me, us, the demon." Chris sighed. He would need to talk to Wyatt, but how did he tell him that he was now dating an assassin witch? Troy had already called her a demonic bitch, and he had heard Wyatt call her that before, he thought she was evil, but when she could have killed him she did not. Chris had decided that if the Book of Shadows trusted her then he should, but would need to talk to Wyatt about it. Although he did not seem too bothered about her being on the couch a couple of minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him about us."

"What about Garlov?"

"Can I give him chance to recover?"

Bianca looked to the floor, ashamed that she had wanted to vanquish this future evil. She had been pulled to the good side of the fight, and the thought of a no demon future sounded good, especially after what had happened in the early hours of this morning. She had found out Chris was falling for her, and that made her happy and loved, something she had not felt since her mother had been vanquished.

"Who's Garlov?" Melinda asked from the chair, as she stood up to get a drink.

"A demon, one that me and Wyatt are gonna have to go after." Chris stated, looking at his 16-year-old sister as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Can I come?" But Melinda knew the answer. She was never allowed to go on demon vanquishes. Wyatt and Chris had grown too protective of her, yet Chris did say to her to create the power of three if something happened to Chris…_if_ something happened to him, nothing had so there would be no power of three.

"We're not ready to face this one, Mel."

Melinda made a face of 'Oh' and left he room, leaving Chris and Bianca alone.

"What are you exactly going to tell him?"

"What are you exactly going to tell who?" Wyatt asked as he walked back down the stairs from his shower. He was now fully dressed, but his hair was still wet. Chris looked around to see the Twice Blessed sitting down on the chair that Melinda had been sat in, and then looked at Bianca. As he turned back to Wyatt, he was biting his lower lip.

"Well, me and Bianca, we're well, dating. I know what you're going to say, Wyatt…she tried to kill me, but…"

"No, actually I was going to say great!" Wyatt cut in, after she had sat by his side earlier and been there for Chris, he had warmed to her. Yes, he remembered the first time they met, but she had proved herself over the past few weeks. She had fought with Wyatt now on two occasions, and the one time he was weakened enough for her to kill him, she did not. Wyatt could see his brother's and the Phoenix's stumped looks. Neither of them knew what to say so Wyatt carried on, "You fought by our side last night, and when you could kill me, you didn't. I think I can deal with you being in the house and dating my brother. But if you do hurt him, trust me I will kill you."

Bianca knew that the Twice Blessed was not lying, but she was not going to hurt his baby brother, she would never dream of hurting Chris.

"There's something else, Wyatt…" Chris started, to get the attention back to the problems, "There's a demon, from the future. Garlov. I've been getting the information from him and I think we have enough to take him…"

"Well, let's go."

"We need to train, Wyatt. This isn't one of those demons that we can just go and vanquish. He's from the future, he knows us. We took out all of his kind, we took out most demons, he's studied us so we need to really train for this one."

Wyatt knew his brother was serious. He would not bring up the training idea unless it was needed.

"How can we train? Phoebe taught us martial arts…"

"I can," Bianca offered, "I've been learning all my life, it's part of a phoenix thing. Anything you need."

"Sword fighting?" Wyatt asked, thinking about Excalibur. He had not needed to use that within the three years that he had finally de-stoned it. Three years yesterday, on his 18th birthday. Seeing Bianca nod her head, he knew he would have a chance to finally train with it, since he would probably need it, if this demon was as powerful as Chris had implied.

"We can set up the basement," Chris said, "We can get Melinda and Pru involved too, just in case they need to help us out."

"Our baby sister is not helping out."

"In case we need her Wyatt. You never know."

At that, Wyatt agreed. He knew Chris was right, even if he did not want to see his baby sister getting caught up in one of the most dangerous demon fights they would ever be involved in.

"When do we get started?"

* * *

Chris ducked, just in time for the leg to swing over his head, and then kicked his leg out, tripping the opponent up. He pinned his opponent to the ground, and looked into her eyes. As he pinned her arms above her head with one arm, he let his other arm trail down her body. 

"Chris, we're meant to be training." Bianca smiled, as she closed her eyes at the pleasure Chris was sending through her. It had been a week since Wyatt's unforgettable birthday, and the brothers had wanted to get to training as soon as they could, but training could take a little break could it not?

"I am training…" Chris whispered as he kissed her gently, but then felt himself being rolled over, and Bianca climbing on top of him. As she sat on top of him, he admired, once more that day, her training gear. She was simply in a black training bra and black sweats. She had still not got out of the habit of wearing all black, although she did not seem to wear the leather as much, and if she could not wear black it was red.

He pulled her body closer to him, so she was leaning over him, their mouths almost touching again.

"If this is training, I hate to know what actual demon fighting was." Both of the lovebirds turned their heads to see Wyatt sat on the bottom step of the basement, only in sweats. Bianca quickly stood up, allowing the 19-year-old Witch-Elder to stand up, who was also only in sweats.

"Is Mel coming down?" Chris asked. He and Bianca had been training all day while Wyatt was at the club and Melinda was at some high school thing.

"Yeah, in a bit," Wyatt nodded and stood up, "So how much has she beaten you?"

"Actually, I distracted her." Chris smiled as he headed for the steps, "I'm just going to grab another drink." And Chris picked up a water bottle and walked up the stairs.

Wyatt looked at the Phoenix, for the first time admiring her body, then he kicked himself. She was Chris' girlfriend, and this was how it all happen with Lisa. Wyatt started admiring her body, she admired his and they went from there. But Bianca would not do that to Chris, would she? It was not all Wyatt's fault that Chris' ex had slept with him, Lisa could have stopped at anytime. But his current girlfriend would not do that, right? She would not cheat on Chris, especially not with his own brother.

"Wyatt, are you ok?" Bianca asked, seeing that Wyatt had gone off into his own world.

"Sure, do you want to train while we're waiting for Chris to get back?"

Chris had just stepped back into the basement to see his brother and girlfriend battling. They looked like they were actually battling each other, rather than training, which made Chris wonder whether Wyatt was using his anger from the other week over Bianca being in the house and evil while he trained. Suddenly Wyatt went flying into the wall.

"Crap! Wyatt, sorry I didn't mean to!" Bianca called out to the Twice Blessed, while all Chris could do was laugh. He could see the shock in Wyatt's eyes as he flew through the air, something he had not seen in a long time.

"He'll be fine, B, don't worry about it." He could see Bianca glaring at him, so walked to her and rubbed her shoulders, "Trust me, he'll be fine."

"I'm ok!" Wyatt called from he floor after an 'ow' and then stood up, "See, I'm ok. But I'll get you back for that."

"Really?" Bianca asked with a smile on her face, but the smile disappeared when they heard Melinda call for them from upstairs.

Wyatt and Chris instinctively orbed out to protect their little sister, leaving Bianca alone, but she shimmered afterwards.

* * *

Chris had orbed upstairs, neither brother had time to sense for her, but they had had an arrangement. Chris would check upstairs and Wyatt would check downstairs. He looked around the hallway and called out for Melinda, but there was nobody up here. Then he heard the call again, coming from downstairs. 

He got to the top of the stairs just in time to see Wyatt throw the demon telekinetically through the air, into the wall on the staircase.

"Chris, take care of the demon, Melinda's hurt."

This time Chris telekinetically sent the demon flying into the wall in front of him, and then shot him with Elder blots, the demon was vanquished almost immediately.

"What did he want?" Chris called out as he got to the bottom of the stairs, to see Bianca had watched him. He could see Wyatt and Melinda coming out of the conservatory.

"I don't know," Melinda shook her head, "He just said 'Hello Witch' and threw me through the wall.

"That was Sterous," Bianca whispered to the Halliwells in the room, "He was a powerful demon, he shouldn't have been that easy to vanquish, Chris."

Chris shared the same worried look that Bianca had, and he knew Wyatt also had that look. A powerful demon that was easy to vanquish was never a good thing, it always meant more trouble.

* * *

ok there's another chapter. I know not much there but it's just a little bridge to my next chapter, which won't be long, I'm just going to give people a chance to read this.


	26. You're In My Body

**Another thank you goes out to all those who reviewed. I know Wyatt's turning out of be a bit of a sleeze, but don't worry he's not all bad ;)**

**Anyhoo, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 26: You're in my body!

_Come on, follow me, _Chris though as he ran down the street, taking a corner. He looked back to see the three demons that were on his tail were still…well on his tail. It had been four months since they started training, and the past month they had spent out in the field rather than cooped up in the basement of their house, although Melinda was not with them, Melinda would not be coming on their 'in the field' activities.

He rounded another corner, into an alleyway, where the Twice Blessed was waiting.

"Chris, duck!" Wyatt called out, as he saw one of the demons throw an energy ball towards Chris' back. The younger Halliwell did as he was told, and Wyatt deflected the energy ball back at the demon with ease. But the demon was not vanquished, it managed to duck the energy ball just in time.

Chris looked back, and realised Wyatt was giving him the chance to catch him breath by trying to take on the three demons, but just then four more demons shimmered in. This was meant to be a trap for the demons, was it now turning into a trap for them?

Chris stood up and sent two of the demons flying backwards, while Wyatt blew up two demons together.

Chris saw the glimpse of an athame in one of the demons' hand, and then it flying through the air towards his older brother.

"Wyatt, watch out!" Chris called, sending the athame back to the demon, just before it hit Wyatt. The demon combust into flames as the athame struck his chest. He looked at the four demons still in front of him, the two that he had thrown back, at the back of the group.

"You take the two on the right," Wyatt called out, "I've got the two on the left."

And that was just what they did. A mixture of hand-to-hand combat and their powers were used. Energy balls and Elder bolts could be seen in the mixture of the two brothers fighting the four demons. Even though they were out numbered, their training with Bianca had helped a great deal.

However, Chris found himself behind held by one of the demons, the demon's arm around his neck, from behind, while the other demon held an energy ball in his hand, stepping towards the witch-Elder.

Wyatt could see what was going to happen, but could not get to his brother to help. He was stuck in a similar situation, struggling against two demons, that now had a hold of him back both of his arms, as if they wanted him to see his brother get murdered. Suddenly, he felt the ground around him shake, he knew it was Chris, but for once could not see the look of anger in his eyes. It was as if Chris was concentrating, but what on? The wall behind Chris came crashing down, to one side, covering the demon holding the energy ball, and then the demon holding onto Chris was flipped forward onto his back.

Chris shot Elder-bolts out of his hands, at the demon know laying on the floor in shock, and then at the one under the wall. He turned to the two holding onto Wyatt, surprised that the Twice Blessed did not have the upper hand on the two demons. The 19-year-old witch-Elder waved his arm out, sending one of the demons flying into a nearby dumpster, giving Wyatt the chance to punch the other demon. As the battle continued, Chris walked towards the demon that had been thrown into the dumpster and threw him telekinetically into one of the walls surrounding the alleyway, and again. Once the demon had taken enough of a beating, the brunette concentrated, making the demon burn from the inside, spontaneously combust into dust, vanquished to the wasteland. He turned back, just in time to see Wyatt conjure an athame and stab his demon in the gut, sending him up in flames.

"You ok?" the witch-Elder called out, looking straight at his brother, who had a cut down his arm.

"I'm fine." Wyatt answered, healing his cut and then looking to Chris, "You?"

"Peachy." Chris replied, slightly pissed off that they had been led into a trap, while setting a trap of heir own. He knew who sent the demons and realised that the leader knew the Halliwell's too much. They had spent four months training, and it was taking too long, they needed to vanquish Garlov now.

The Halliwell brothers orbed home, to find at demon in the house, aiming a wand at Bianca, who was trying to protect Melinda and Pru behind her.

"Bianca!" Chris called out from behind the demon, catching it off guard. Chris went to tackle the demon while Wyatt ran to help Bianca protect the teenage girls, in case more demons attacked. Just as Chris jumped the demon, the wand let out a ray on lighting, hitting the Twice Blessed as he was running to the three girls, causing him to fly backwards into the Phoenix. As both of them landed in a huddle on the floor, Chris used his Elder-bolts against the demon, but it was not use. The demon simply shimmered out before the bolts could touch him. The 19-year-old Halliwell, stood up and looked around.

"Everyone ok?" Chris called out, looking around the room to see Melinda and Prudence looking at the two bodies on the floor.

"We're ok." Melinda nodded her head, as Chris asked again, but he was more worried about his brother and girlfriend.

"Wyatt? Bianca?"

"I'm ok." Bianca's voice rang through the room, pushing Wyatt's body off her, "Get off me!"

"Wyatt?" Chri asked, as the two adults stood up.

"I said I'm fine." Bianca's voice came through again, but then Bianca and Wyatt looked at each other, in complete shock.

"You're in my body!" Wyatt's voice screeched, placing his hands on his hips, dramatically camp, while Bianca looked at Wyatt in the eyes, squinting and pointing at him.

"You're in my body!"

The three other people in the room began to laugh, as they realised what had happened.

"Chris, fix this!" Wyatt screeched again, too high pitched for the Twice Blessed.

"He can't fix everything, you shouldn't expect him to," that was Bianca's voice again, but then she turned to face the witch-Elder, "But you do have the brains, fix it."

Chris stared in awe, his brother and girlfriend had switched bodies, and they were expecting him to fix it! What was he meant to do?

"Ok," Chris sighed, trying to think on the spot, "Mel, Pru go and check the book for the demon. You two, don't argue and sit down on the couch. We'll try and figure this out."

As Chris, Melinda and Pru started walking up the stairs, Bianca and Wyatt began to argue.

"Oi, you two!" Chris called out looking at their sheepish looks, "Arguing won't help you. Just stay calm, ok. Ok babe?"

"Don't call me babe!" Wyatt called out from Bianca's body. Chris shook his head, this was going to get confusing.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's a little short, but I really wanted to end the chapter there and couldn't really find anything before hand to pad it out. There will be more in the next chapter, I promise.

Anyhoo, let me know what you thought, go on, press the little button below...


	27. This is so confusing

**Two chapters in one go, am I crazy? No I thought since the last chapter was so short I'd put this one in too. And it seems titled very appropriate considering it was quite confusing of how I was going to write it...**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 27: This is so confusing!

"Ok, the demons not in the book," Chris said as he came back down the stairs, expecting to find Bianca and Wyatt on the couch, but neither of them were there, "Wyatt! Bianca! You two better get your asses in here before I bury you alive."

Within that split second, both the offenders shimmered or orbed into the room.

"Oh my God!" Wyatt called out from Bianca's body, "How the fuck do you do that? It feels so wrong," Then the Phoenix's head looked to the witch-Elder, "Has she ever shimmered you anywhere?"

"Yeah she has actually. It's not that bad." But the Twice Blessed disagreed from the female body and looked at his own body.

"I don't have a problem with orbing," Bianca answered, "Chris orbs all the time."

"Ok, can we focus here?" Chris called out to two arguing bodies, "I need to figure a way to get you back into your own bodies."

"Oh sweetie, it's ok," the frame of the Twice Blessed walked towards Chris, trying to pull him into a hug, "You'll figure it out eventually." Chris jumped back as he realised what was going on, and pushed his brother's body back.

"Ok, stay back, that's just creepy."

"Yeah!" Bianca's voice called out, "I do not want to see myself with my brother in that way…ew, it's just wrong." But the Twice Blessed had a look of hurt on his face, "And wipe that look of my face."

"It is creepy, babe," Chris answered, the pouting making him laugh, "And just seems a little wrong. Don't worry I'll make it up to you when we get you both switched back." And he winked at the Twice Blessed, knowing the Phoenix was somewhere in there.

"Eww!" Bianca called out again, "Stop it, I don't need to see that, I don't need to hear that! Anyway, you were saying something about the demon."

"Yeah, we can't find it in the book," Chris got back on track to what he actually came downstairs for, "Pru and Mel have gone to Magic School to check the books there, I'm going to keep an eye on you two."

"What about Aunt Paige?" Wyatt asked, still in Bianca's soft voice, "Surely she'll have some ideas. Didn't she switch bodies with Aunt Phoebe years ago?"

"Your aunts switched bodies?"

"A potion gone wrong," Chris said, waving the thought off, but then looked back at the Phoenix's body, "You don't think it'll work do you?"

"Worth a shot? Is it in the book?"

"You know our family, everything goes in that book." Which caused Chris to orb out of the room. Wyatt's frame followed close by in orbs, leaving Bianca's frame to stand unimpressed

"I'm not shimmering again." The 21-year-old sighed and decided to take the stairs.

* * *

**(A/N: And this is really confusing so I will put Wyatt and Bianca in bold type when I mention them talking from each other's bodies.)**

"Well, the potions in here, but we don't have any powdered toadstool." Chris looked up at **Wyatt** who was looking uncomfortable, while looking in the mirror, "What are you doing? Are you checking out your, I mean Bianca's, ass?"

**Bianca **looked at **Wyatt, **slightly disgusted, while the **Twice Blessed** turned to look at Chris.

"No, I'm just…I'm…" In truth he was, but it was something else too, "How the hell do you wear this thing? It's so tight and…uncomfortable." Pointing out that Bianca still wore black leather, even though she was no longer evil, although it was not every day that she wore her black leather, just when they were going to go to the Underworld for more information, which they would have done if Wyatt and Bianca had not come home to a demon in the house.

"I just get used to it," **Bianca** simply stated, "Plus, it does make my butt look good."

"I will give you that one."

"Wyatt!" Chris shrieked at his older brother, "Stop it! I don't even want to think where you are going with this conversation. Right, we need powdered toadstool."  
"Why?" the Phoenix frame asked, walking over to the book, whilst Wyatt's frame did too.

"I give up!" Chris put his arms on the book, and put his head down. He could feel somebody begin to massage his shoulders, and knew it was Bianca's touch, but Wyatt's hands, yet he could still feel himself getting turned on.

"Calm down, it's ok." He heard Wyatt's voice whisper in his ear.

"Ok! That's enough!" Chris suddenly jumped up, realising what was really going on, and that it should not be, "Just stay over there, B!" Chris began to walk away from the stand and sit on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Well, I can get the powdered toadstool," **Wyatt** said, looking at the recipe for the potion, "Is that all we need?"

The younger Halliwell nodded his head, as he leaned back on the couch.

"Take Bianca with you," Chris stated, "I'm going to check on the girls at Magic School." And with that, Chris orbed out. He could not be around his girlfriend alone, not while she was in Wyatt's body. She could not understand how it just felt so wrong for him. Sure, he knew that it was Bianca inside, but it was his brother on the outside. He would be kissing his brother, which just sent shivers down his spine – and bad shivers. As he made it to the Great Hall, he could see the two teenagers sitting at a table, while other students and teachers just walked around as if nothing was going on. Chris only wished nothing was.

"How's it going?" Chris asked, making the two girls jump out of their skins. He smiled slightly as he looked at the books scattered around the table. Some of them were open at selected pages. He noticed one was of the wand that the demon had.

"Well, we think we found the wand," Melinda stated, "And we've definitely found the demon, but there's no way of vanquishing him."

"Yeah, just his history." Pru looked up at her cousin

"Well, his history helps. Keep looking on a vanquish, I think I've found a way to switch them back. It had better work."

"What's happened?" He could hear his Aunt Paige asking, from behind them all. The three teenagers turned around to see the witchlighter headmistress walking towards him.

"Just a demon attack." Chris answered casually, but his 17-year-old sister spilled the beans.

"Wyatt and Bianca have switched bodies."

"Have they been messing around with that potion I made?" Paige bit her bottom lip, "I knew we shouldn't have put it in the book."

"I'm glad you did," Chris sighed, "It was a demon that did it, we're going to use it to try and switch them back. I've sent them both looking for powdered toadstool."

"You should have come here, we have loads."

"Well they're in Chinatown." Chris stated and then turned back to the book with the wand, trying to find out as much as he possibly could so nothing happened when he went to vanquish him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt and Bianca were in Chinatown, in the one place Wyatt knew he could get powdered toadstool from. 

"So, what's your story?" **Wyatt **asked the Phoenix, "What's with you all of a sudden deciding to become good?" Bianca rolled Wyatt's blue eyes and looked at herself, that was weird, like looking through a mirror from the other side.

"Why are you so interested?"

"I want to know your intentions with my baby brother," **Wyatt** answered truthfully, "I don't want to see him get hurt, he's been through far too much."

"I won't hurt him, Wyatt," **Bianca **answered, "Look, I never chose my life, it chose me. Just like yours did. My mom was vanquished when I was ten, and my dad wasn't around, and demons took me. But I still had a sense of good and evil, I still knew what my mom was really doing."

"What do you mean?"

"She was trying to keep me away from demons, keep me away from the evil. She would only kill good witches if she thought they were a danger. I never asked to be raised a Phoenix, and I don't think she would have, but at ten-years-old you do as your told, especially when its some ugly, scary looking demon telling you."

"But that was, what? Ten years ago?"

"Fourteen years ago."

"You're 24! What the fuck do you see in Chris? He's five years younger than you!" **Bianca **groaned, she knew she was going to get that eventually, but to her, age didn't matter. It was how the person saw you, and she saw Chris as a grown up human being. He knew how to act, and hardly acted like a normal 19-year-old boy, but she knew what he had been through, and knew how much he had had to grow up. Fighting demons to protect yourself made you grow up fast, Bianca knew that better than anyone.

"Ok," **Wyatt** sighed, realising **Bianca's** frustration, "So, why were you working with Garlov to kill Chris?"

"He was my bounty," **Bianca **explained, "I've grown up the past fourteen years fighting for my life and being a hired gun, he hired me, I went for the bounty."

"And you're saying it's as simple as that?" **Wyatt** was slightly pissed off.

"No, I'm telling you why I was coming for Chris," **The Phoenix** answered, "And I wasn't trying to kill him, I was taking him to the Underworld actually."

**Wyatt** looked into his own blue eyes, but they showed something he never thought he would see while the Phoenix inhabited his body, remorse, sadness and guilt.

"So, what made you change?"

"What do you think, Wyatt?" **Bianca** asked, the deep voice of Wyatt sounding cold and angry, "I fell for him. I slept with him and felt something that I have never felt before. I know you don't like me, Wyatt, and I know for a fact that the only reason you've put up with me for the past four months is because Chris is happy, but please believe me that I'm not around to hurt him. Melinda can read my mind, I'm sure she'd figure it out if I was there to hurt him."

As much as **Wyatt** knew that that was true, he was still uneasy being in the house with a Phoenix, especially when he could tell his Aunt Paige was also uneasy. Paige was never uneasy for no reason. It was not that she had told him, he just knew. Paige would always be suspicious of Bianca's actions, Wyatt just never knew the reason and never asked for a reason.

"I love him, Wyatt," **Bianca** broke the silence, while they looked around a shop for the powdered toadstool, "I will never hurt him intentionally. And, you said yourself, he's powerful. I don't even think I'd be able to take him in a fight, anymore. The only person who could match him is you."

The **Twice Blessed** watched his own frame walking around the store, looking around for the toadstool that they both needed to find for the potion, and they needed that potion, they needed to get back into their own bodies. He soon put his hand on the table with the powdered toadstool and picked a packet up.

"B!" He called out, to see his own body turning to face him and held up the packet of ingredients. He could see himself sigh and walk back over.

"I wonder if Chris actually realises its an aphrodisiac." **Bianca **said, a smile forming on the Twice Blessed's face, but **Wyatt** did not find it so amusing.

"Let's just pay for it, shall we?"

* * *

As soon as Wyatt and Bianca had orbed back to the manor, much to Wyatt's preference, they called for the middle Halliwell. **Wyatt** threw himself on the old couch. 

"Don't bruise my body." **Bianca** called out to him, putting her hand on her hips once again, just as the room was filled with the blue and white orbs. Thinking that it was going to be Chris, **Wyatt** sat forward, exposing Bianca's breast, and **Bianca** stayed with Wyatt's hands on his hips, still in an overly camp way.

"Hey, Wy, have you seen Chris. He's blocking me again." It was Troy and of course he was aiming his question straight at **Bianca**, naturally thinking that Wyatt was in his own body. The body of the Twice Blessed frowned at Troy, still looking extremely camp. Bianca did not know why Troy did not like her so much. Was it because she was a Phoenix? Was it something to do with Chris? The brothers had never told her what had happened with the new whitelighter, but she got the feeling that he was jealous of her, or at least something of her, but could never put her finger on it.

"You're actually talking to me now."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Troy asked, who he thought was Wyatt.

"Maybe because she's Bianca, I'm Wyatt."

Troy turned around, completely confused, at hearing who he thought was Bianca.

"Are you two having a laugh?" Troy asked, "Because if you are, you're really not funny. Are you trying to get at Chris or something?"

**Wyatt** took his time to explain to his whitelighter what had happened, but still Troy looked sceptical. Was it really that hard to believe that the two had switched bodies? **The Phoenix** was getting annoyed at Troy's idea that it was a joke and suddenly the light in the ceiling blew up, making everybody jump.

"What was that?" **Bianca** asked, looking up at the ceiling and then at the smash glass on the floor.

"One of my powers, careful with your emotions." The voice of Bianca was heard, causing Troy to look between the two.

"You're really not joking are you?" Troy finally realised the truth, just as orbs filled the room.

"Sorry, was a little tied up." Chris smiled as he fully materialised to see Troy still looking between the two figures and then at Chris, he seemed to be in shock. Then he saw the glass on the floor, "What happened?" Coudl he not leave them alone for a few minutes?

"Bianca!" **Wyatt** pointed, "With my powers." The 19-year-old witch-Elder understood, when she was evil she had no emotions, so to speak of, at least she could always keep them under control, but not only did she now have emotions she was also battling with new powers, powers that she was not meant to have and powers that she could not control.

"Please tell me you got the toadstool?" Chris finally said, even he was still slightly confused, so he had to let off Troy.

"Yes," **Wyatt** healed up the bag of the potion ingredients and the four of them made their way down to the kitchen, with the Book of Shadows, "Please tell me Mel and Pru have found something."

"Nothing good so far," Chris shook his head, "We found the demon, but he stole the wand."

"Stole the wand?"

"By the looks of it, it didn't belong to him," Chris sighed, as he began to throw the ingredients together to make the potion, "And the only way to reverse you two, if this potion doesn't work, is to get the wand and figure out how it works."

"Great." He could hear his girlfriend's voice sigh with disappointment. He wanted to hug her, but he knew it was Wyatt and not Bianca that had said that.

"I have found out something though," Chris looked up in the hazel eyes of Bianca, "You souls went into each other's bodies when you touched each other. The souls transfer to the first people they touch."

He could feel his brother's eyes burning into him, so turned to look, "That doesn't seem right. Why would he steal someone's wand, and what sense does it make to switch souls?"

"Steal someone's wand, get more powers," Chris said as he read the Book of Shadows and then stepped away, realising Wyatt and Bianca had to the next bit, "And if you switch souls, it could cause some serious side effects. You've already blown a chandelier up, could you imaging blowing your own body up?"

The brunette Halliwell motioned for Wyatt and Bianca to carry on with the potion. Both picked up some powdered toadstool and checked the ancient family heirloom carefully.

"I want to be me again." The two said as they threw their handfuls of white powder into the potion mixture that Chris had made. They both fell seemingly lifeless to the floor, making Troy panic, causing the 19-year-old to roll his green eyes.

"The potion does that, there is a warning," he soon noticed that they were both beginning to stir, "Please tell me it worked."

"I don't know," Wyatt's voice called out, "Am I me?"

"Who are you?" Chris asked, thinking Wyatt's question was actually a stupid question.

"Bianca."

Chris let out a groan, which made the house shake.

"I'll take that as a no, but you really have to calm down, Chris."

"Why didn't that work?" Chris looked to the only person he could, Troy. He should know what was going on.

"How do I know?" Troy asked, as the Twice Blessed stood up, followed by Bianca.

"Go and find out from those useless Elders, it's about time they actually gave us some information." **Wyatt** ordered the young whitelighter, he just wanted to be back into his own body. But Troy scowled, he still felt like it was Bianca talking to him, and he hated her, even though he knew it was Wyatt's soul in there.

"Please, Troy, will you go and ask for their help." Chris felt defeated, his one plan had failed him. Once Troy agreed, the room was filled with his blue and white orbs, "Looks like plan B."

"Plan B?" **Bianca** asked.

"Going after the demon, but can you two use each other's powers?"

* * *

another end to another chapter, so please tell me what you thought. 


	28. How Does It Work?

**Another thank you to all who reviewed and now here's the next chapter. This chapter could still be a little confusing to you, since they are still in each other's bodies...**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 28: How Does It Work?

Plan B was a bad idea, and everybody knew it. Chris could not rely on either Wyatt or Bianca to go with him, he was going to have to rely on the only two people he really did not want to take, Melinda and Prudence.

As the two Halliwell brothers and the Phoenix orbed into Magic School, they were confronted by a 17-year-old Melinda.

"Ok, found something new, the wand it belong to a demon called Havios," she smiled, "Did the potion work?"

"No." Chris sighed, as he sat at the desk, looking between the two 17-year-olds.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Get the wand and use it."

Melinda frowned, was it really wise for her younger of her two brothers to go to the Underworld alone? Or were Wyatt and Bianca going to go too? Had they controlled each other's powers yet? And how were they going to find the demon?

"I need to know as much about Sterous as I can."

"Sterous!" **Bianca** called out sounding slightly scared, "You never said it was him. Chris you can't go up against him, he's powerful. I told you that you didn't vanquish him, didn't I?"

"I'm agreeing with Bianca on this one," the **Twice Blessed** nodded, "You can't go alone."

"I'm not, Mel and Pru will have to come with me."

"You can not put our baby sister or cousin in danger."

Melinda rolled her hazel eyes, sitting back in the chair, "So, I'm only allowed to do the research? What's the point if I can't go vanquishing? I'm 17, Wyatt, and I'm a telepath, I can mimic his powers if I need to."

The 21-year-old wanted to disagree, but was out voted by everybody at the table, which only really included his siblings, his cousin and the Phoenix.

However, Bianca was not happy with any of them going to search for Sterous, they had faced him four months ago, just when they had started training, and sure Chris had become a better fighter, but she knew how Sterous worked, she had worked with him before and had seen how merciless he was. He was out for the kill, but then it did not make sense that he would wait underground for four months and steal a wand. Maybe he was losing in power, especially compared to the Charmed Brothers, as she liked to call them.

"Look, we'll have a plan, ok?" Chris looked between his brother and girlfriend, "I won't take them down to danger, but with Mel's telepathy and Pru's empathy, there should be enough power there for them to cause some damage while I get the wand.

No matter how much Wyatt and Bianca argued against the 19-year-old witch-Elder, he was still going down to the Underworld, and it was about time Melinda came with him. He was not sure about it, however, he did fear for her safety, but with Pru there she could heart them both out if anything happened to Chris.

After a two hour discussion, the Twice Blessed and the Phoenix finally gave in, realising if nothing did happen they were going to stay stuck in each other's bodies for the rest of their lives, not something either of them wanted and definitely not something Chris wanted.

"We'll come up with a plan," Chris looked to Bianca's body, but knew he was talking to his brother, and then looked to the two teenagers, "Can you two go and tell Paige what's going on." As the two teenage girls left the Great Hall, Chris could feel Bianca's hazel eyes burning into him.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," Chris shook his head, "But these two need to start vanquishing demons, otherwise what's going to happen if something happens to either of us?"

_Trust Chris_, **Wyatt **though,

* * *

The second Halliwell boy orbed into the Underworld, holding onto his baby sister and eldest cousin. Bianca had told where they could find Sterous, and Chris just hoped he would be here. He did not fancy looking all around the Underworld for some stupid demon. He looked around but then felt Pru's grip on him strengthen. As he looked in her direction he was just in time to pull the two girls down as an energy ball was speeding towards them. Seeing the demon walking towards him, he shot an Elder-bolt from his hands, but only hit the demon in his shoulder. But it was enough for the three of them to get into position.

Sterous found himself surrounded by the three witches, and also found he could not call for any backup, somehow one of the witches was stopping him. He could feel the burning in his shoulder where one of them had hit him with what felt like pure electricity.

Melinda kept her mind lock with the demon, even though it meant that she could not use any other powers against him, it stopped the demon from summoning any other demons, so it stayed three against one. That was all Chris asked her to do. She knew he could take care of the rest as long as there was no backup brought in, but they knew they could not stay in the underworld for long, the demons would sense the high concentrate of power eventually.

Pru stood trying to stay out of the demon's sight, she was only there in case something happened to Chris so she could get Melinda out. What could she really do? She didn't have the power, she had her empathy that could cause the demon some pain, but she doubted it would vanquish him, and then she had her levitation and cryokinesis, something her mother told her came from her Aunt Prue's past life. She believed that fully, and was happy that she had developed powers belonging to both her mom and late aunt, and she was more powerful that her two sisters, but she was nowhere near as powerful as her Aunt Piper's children. Wyatt was the Twice Blessed, Chris was half Elder and Melinda had developed telepathy, pretty much giving her unlimited power against her enemies, making Pru feel helpless and only useful for teleporting people in and out of places, which she had developed from her father's side, him being a cupid he could heart everywhere, but she could not yet heart through time like her father could, that would take the power of a cupid ring. She watched the fight that the demon, Starious…Stevus…something like that, battle with the older Halliwell. She could tell that Chris was trying to use his power over the earth to vanquish the demon, but he had to separate him from his wand first, they needed to wand to help Wyatt. Prudence decided to help by freezing the demon's feet to the ground, using her cryokinesis, her ability to breath ice out of her mouth to freeze body parts or a whole demon, well she had guessed a whole demon, she had never really tried it out.

Chris could see the flow of ice moving towards the demon, and the demon's feet freezing to the spot. He used this advantage to orb the wand from the demon's hand into his. Now he could send Sterous to the wasteland. He opened the ground in front of the demon, exposing the fiery pits below and then pulled the demon into it, using his telekinesis. He could see Sterous' hands grip the side of the open ground, so Chris walked over to him, and stood on his fingers.

"You will never hurt my family again." Chris took his foot away from the demon's hands and sent him flying into the fires of hell, once again telekinetically. He closed up the ground and looked at his sister and cousin.

"We did well there." He smiled and took his sister's hand, who took Prudence's and they orbed out of the dark Underworld, back to Magic School, to find Wyatt and Bianca still sat at the desk, talking.

The brunette witch-Elder was beginning what they could be talking about, hoping that Wyatt was not trying to hit on another one of his girlfriends. He had let everything with Lisa drop, as long as Wyatt never tried something again. But he could trust his brother, could he not? And he could definitely trust Bianca, right? Course he could, he needed to stop thinking these things, the more he thought them the more they were going to affect his life, and affect his relationship with not only his girlfriend, but also his brother, and that was something he could not let happen.

"Hey, you got it!" **Wyatt** called out, the body of the assassin witch standing and walking over to him. He could see his brother's body just behind his girlfriend's, both had smiles on their faces at seeing the wand in his hand.

"Ok, stand one in front of the other." Chris ordered them, excited about finally getting them back to normal.

"Why?" **Wyatt** had a sceptical look on Bianca's face.

"Because, if I'm thinking right, if I hit you with a blast and you hit Bianca, then your souls will be switched back."

"But you're not 100 sure." Wyatt feared that something else might go wrong, something usually did. But they had already had that problem, when the body switching potion did not work.

"Nothing's 100 certain, Wyatt," Chris rolled his sea green eyes, "Just trust me."

**Bianca** had no problem standing behind…well…herself. She stood there and waiting for Chris to hit her own body with the blast from the magical wand, what could really happen, right?

Chris aimed the wand directly at his girlfriend's chest, hoping that something would not go drastically wrong, but then realised nothing was happening.

"What?" **Wyatt** asked, seeing the confused look on his little brother's face, "Chris what's up?" Chris just stared at the wand, which meant Melinda had to speak up for him.

"He doesn't know how it works." This caused both Wyatt and Bianca to roll the eyes of the bodies they inhabited.

"Surely you just point and shoot." **Bianca** said, from behind her own small frame, but Chris seemed to frown.

"Is there anything in that book, Mel?" Chris asked his sister, still looking at the wand, but before anybody could do anything, a beam of light shot from the wand, hitting the Phoenix's body in the stomach, making her fly back into Wyatt's broad frame, who did not have a chance to catch her, and both of them flew into the desk behind them, "Never mind!" Chris smiled sheepishly as he ran to his brother and girlfriend to check on the two, "You two ok?"

Both the adults shot up, and looked at each other, then felt their own bodies. Bianca started at her face and then moved her hands to her breasts and then put her hands on her hips with a satisfied smile.

"Everything's fine!"

Wyatt was doing the same, patting his hands down his chest and stomach, and then put a hand down his pants.

"It's there, it's ok," Wyatt sighed, removing his hand, but received shrieks from the three girls while Chris tried to stifle a laugh, both boys were slapped gently by Bianca, who was in the middle of them, "We're back."

"Good." Chris simple said and pulled his girlfriend into a hug and then kissed her forehead, "Can I make sure she's fully back?" He looked to his brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Well at least I'm not receiving those glances anymore," Wyatt sighed looking at his brother with a nod, "And you know, her ass still looks good."

Before Chris could retaliate, both him and Bianca were gone in a shimmer. Wyatt looked at his sister and cousin with a smile.

"So, fancy going to fancy some low-level demons since I have my own powers back?"

* * *

Ok, another end to a chapter, so tell me what you thunk... :D


	29. More New Demons, More New Powers

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story. I am sad to say, however, that this story will be coming to an end shortly, but not just yet so don't worry. In the next few chapters or so.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 29: More New Powers and More New Demons

Wyatt had the radio on in the kitchen while he made his morning coffee, and was attempting to sing along with the song that was playing, truth be known, he could not hold a tune to save his life. As he poured his coffee, he turned to start getting the cereal out for breakfast, but was stopped by Melinda.

"Is there a game today?" He asked, as he looked at his 17-year-old sister in her cheerleading outfit, "Hang on, football seasons over."

"Basketball." **(A.N: I'm not sure when the basketball or football seasons are, the Brits play both in the autumn-winter, well my mate's uni has American Football, mine just has Basketball. But it's my story, so I'm saying basketball is in the summer months)**

"Oh. Game then?"

"Yes, game."

"Chris up yet?"

Melinda watched as her eldest brother grabbed some boxes of cereal and started to leave for the dining area. He turned to look at her and shook her head. She could just about see a roll of the eyes, but could not figure out whether that was because Chris was, once again, Bianca was over or if it was because Chris had decided to sleep in. She decided not to ask as she followed the Twice Blessed into the dining area. Before either of the siblings to say anything to each other, there was a scream from upstairs, and then a thud, thud, thud as the Phoenix's body tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap in the foyer. There were more sounds of crashing as the two Halliwells looked up, realising there must have been a demon upstairs.

Wyatt was torn between helping Chris and healing Bianca. He could see her not moving, but he could also hear the battle going on upstairs, which sounded like more than just one demon in the house.

Melinda started to run up the stairs, to help her older brother, as she heard a thud in the foyer. She turned to see Wyatt's body slumped on the ground.

"Wyatt!" Melinda called out, running back to down the stairs.

"Up here!"

The 17-year-old witch looked between up the stairs and the Twice Blessed's slumped body slightly unnerved about it. How was Wyatt calling from up the stairs when he was unconscious down there.

"Melinda, come up quick. My powers don't work."

She heard her eldest brother calling out to her and then a loud crash.

"Chris!"

Melinda ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time with her fairly short legs. As she reached the top of the stairs, she could see Wyatt stood, backing away from the demons slowly, and the unconscious body of her second brother lying underneath a broken table in the hallway.

"Wyatt, duck!" Melinda called out as a fireball came flying towards the two siblings. The Twice Blessed ducked out of the way, as Melinda blew it up mid-flight. Now she could see past Wyatt, she could see three demons, all with scales covering their body. She had never seen them before, she could not recognise them from anywhere in the family's ancient tome, but that did not matter. All that mattered right now was to vanquish them and find out what had happened to Wyatt. She produced fireballs in both her hands and threw them at two of the demons, vanquishing them both in flames.

"Mel, watch out!" She heard her eldest brother calling to her, just as an athame was coming towards her. She held out one hand to freeze the athame, thanking the Goddess for giving her Piper's powers. This gave Wyatt a chance to grab the athame and throw it at the lone demon. The athame hit straight into the scaled demon's chest, vanquishing him in flames that started from his feet and worked their way up. The demon was now just a pile of ash.

"What happened?" Melinda finally asked, but before she could get an answer, Wyatt disappear in a flash of red, "Wyatt?" She could not hear anything from him, but could hear his thoughts, full of confusion.

"Ow, my head!" Chris moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He barely had the guts to open hi eyes, to see what had happened after he had felt himself flying through the air. He put his hands to the floor, accidentally resting on a piece of wood with a nail sticking out of it, "Crap! Argh!" he cursed as he moved the injured hand and looked around. The demons had gone, but how? He had seen Wyatt powerless, somehow, but had not seen Melinda run in. Had she been downstairs during the demon attack and taken care of it? Or had the demons taken somebody? The 19-year-old Witch-Elder made his way downstairs to see Wyatt crouched over Bianca's body, his well-known golden healing glow over her head.

"Is she ok?" Chris asked, as he groggily made his way down the stairs, and then realised Wyatt had his powers back.

"She'll be fine." Wyatt answered, just as Bianca sat up taking a sharp intake of breath. He then looked up to his brother, to see blood running down his neck and arm, "You ok?"

"I put my hand into a nail." Chris complained, not realising the blood running down his neck.

"Hmm, that's why your head is bleeding." The 21-year-old witchlighter putting his hand over the cut on his baby brother's head and his usual healing glow appeared. Once Chris was fully healed, he finally came to his senses.

"Hang on, you didn't have any powers up there."

The two Halliwells and the Phoenix made their way into the living room, where Melinda was sat with the Book of Shadows, flicking through it.

"I have a new power," Wyatt smirked, folding his arms across his chest, happy that it was not just Chris that was getting all the new powers, although his new power was not the best in the world, he could not use his powers with it and it left his body unconscious and defenceless.

"Are you going to explain, or do I have to drag it out of you?" the brunette Halliwell rolled his eyes, trying to peek at what Melinda was looking at, but she flicked the page again.

"I can astral project."

"So that was why you had no powers up there."

"Exactly."

"Now can I ask why you all left me up there unconscious?"

"Found them!" Melinda sighed with relief, making the two brothers and Bianca, who had stayed out of the conversation, jump. She felt two heads peering over the shoulder and waved her hands, to tell them to get back, "I'll read it out, shall I?"

Both the Halliwell brothers slumped back into their chairs, a sheepish look on their faces.

"Reptile demons…"

"Can't demons ever come up with some imaginative names?" Wyatt asked, interrupting his sister, earning glares from the other three people in the room, "Sorry. Carry on, sis."

"Well…they're lower-level demons, but I could have told you that one," Melinda grinned, her hazel eyes gleaming, "They only possess fireballs, but they're strong and fast and if they draw you blood using their sharp claws, their victim turns into one."

Wyatt looked at his brother slightly worried.

"Please tell me that cut on your head was from when you hit the table."

"It must have been. I just felt the demon grab my arms, that was all." The brunette rolled his green eyes, he would have known if he got clawed by a demon, demon claws were sharp and bloody painful, much more painful than hitting a table.

"Guys, it also says they can be used as hired guns…"

"Garlov." Bianca spoke up for the first time since the demon fight, which made everybody look at her.

"You think?" Chris asked, slightly worried that this future demon seemed to be getting as many demons as he could to defeat the Charmed line.

"I know, Chris," Bianca looked at him, slightly fearful for their lives, "I worked with him for months, he was getting as many demons together as he could."

The Twice Blessed stood up and started pacing. The three that were still sat down, watched his pacing, never taking their eyes off him. Wyatt was in deep thought, thinking of a plan to take out this demon, without getting anybody killed, but there was not plan, all he knew was… "We have to take him on."

Chris sat back on the couch, folding his arms over his chest.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Wyatt?"

"I was trying to plan," Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck, as he stood to face the group, "But I'm not the planner, Chris, you are."

Wyatt continued to pace while Chris put his head in his hands, both thinking of plans. Bianca just watched them both, feeling slightly out of it.

Melinda just watched her two brothers, and then at Bianca, she rolled her hazel eyes and then spoke up; "Both of you go down there, Bianca knows where he is, and me, Pru, Aunt Paige and Bianca can be called for backup. You can use the spell to call upon the Halliwell Matriarchs, you know that one that mom used to vanquish those two Sources."

Wyatt and Chris both looked to their baby sister, slightly shocked that she had come up with a plan that sounded to just about pull off, but she still was not finished.

"Or, take us down with you. I bet Garlov will have other demons with him, we can keep the demons away while you two take on Garlov. I bet that spell would work on him. Think how much magic our family has."

"She's right, Chris." Wyatt looked to his brother, seeing the famous glow his green eyes gave when he was excited. The 19-year-old looked to his brother with a giddy smile, something Wyatt definitely had not seen since their mother and father had passed away.

"Great, now I'm going to school." Melinda stated, standing up and grabbing her school bag. Wyatt looked up and saw her about to leave the house.

"Take the car, me and Chris will sort this out today." Wyatt knew they would now need to get another car. Since Chris' accident he had refused to drive, but Melinda had gotten over that fear and had taken her driving test, finally, but they only had one car between the two of them much to both of their dislikes. It was not the car that Melinda hated, it was the fact that it was not her own. The 17-year-old picked up the car keys from the table and left the old Victorian Manor.

Wyatt turned back to his brother and the Phoenix, wondering whether Chris had any other ideas up his sleeve, since neither of them really wanted to get Melinda and Prudence involved.

"You got any other ideas?"

* * *

Garlov sat in his lair, waiting for a report from his four demons that he had sent after the Halliwell boys. He knew they were becoming more of a threat, especially after the Phoenix assassin had betrayed him, so he needed to get as many demons on his side to taken them down. Barbus was still there as a backup plan, although he had proved useless lately, and he had only gone up against one of the Halliwells, the middle one who he thought was the weakest. Why would Barbus not listen to him? The two brothers are the most powerful out of the whole family, he was from the future he should know. The two Halliwell boys proved to be more powerful that the Charmed Ones in the future, accomplishing something that no witch had ever done, they caused the destruction of demons.

* * *

Wyatt looked up, hearing an explosion coming from the kitchen. There could not have been another demon attack could there? It had only been three hours since the last one. As he ran to the kitchen he saw smoke rising from a pot on the stove, and Chris vaguely behind it, waving his arm and coughing. 

"What happened?" Wyatt asked, his eyes wide at the sight of the kitchen. Piper would have had a heart attack if she was still alive.

"Nothing, the potion just blew up in my face. Not the first one, I'll add." He could just hear his brother answering between coughs. As the smoke died down, Wyatt could see the potion now splattered all over the kitchen, red liquid was everywhere. He had to stifle a laugh as he looked at the state that Chris was in, with red, green and purple liquid all over his clothes.

"I thought you were meant to be the potion maker."

"I'm going to give this job to Mel," Chris moaned, "I'll stick to the spells." Wyatt could see the logic, for some reason Melinda was becoming better at potions that Chris, yet Chris was the better cook it just did not make sense, and Chris was the best spell caster in the trio of them. All Wyatt found easy was using his powers, and now he had to find a way to keep his powers in his astral self, he could not let that become his weakness, not while he still had to learn how to control it.

Suddenly the air around him rippled, catching Wyatt of guard, who held his arms up to blast the demon as they materialised.

"Argh!" He heard a female scream and saw her duck, as the coffee machine was vanquished.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled, who knew that the shimmering form was going to be Bianca, "She's shimmered in and out of this place for four months and now you try and blow her up? What is the matter with you?"

"Sorry…" Wyatt said, sounding like a five-year-old, but then he sighed, "I didn't mean to, she just caught me off guard. With all the demon attacks we've been having, are you surprised?" But Chris kept his unimpressed glare, as he checked on his girlfriend for any injuries that his brother may have caused, he knew it must have been an accident though, after all he had had many opportunities to vanquish her if he really thought that she was a threat.

"Did you get it?" Chris finally asked, taking a brown paper bag from the Phoenix and taking out the contents.

"Get what?" Wyatt eyed curiously, but then saw Chris putting potion ingredients on the table, mainly burdock root (which was always the hardest to find) and rosemary.

"I thought you were trying to control your new power, anyway?" Chris asked, as he started to make his potion again, now that he had the restocked ingredients he could make much more, which was good, they were going to need as many potions as they could get, especially if Wyatt's astral self was planning on making another appearance.

"I was, but I heard the explosion and thought it could have been a demon."

"An explosion?" Bianca looked around worried, she had only just noticed the multicoloured liquids that covered Chris and the kitchen.

"Just the potions blowing up in my face," Chris waved his arm and then turned his attention back to his big brother, "You need to get back to working on it. We're going to have to go as soon as Mel and Pru get back from school."

"What about Aunt Paige?"

"I don't want to get her involved. Not after what happened to Aunt Phoebe with the vampires." Chris checked the Book of Shadows carefully before adding some burdock root to the potion. He wanted to keep his only alive aunt away from the action, that way she stayed alive. There was never a mention that she had helped with the brother's destroying the demons and wondered whether it was because she ended up how all the Charmed Ones had done so far, or whether they just had not needed her help, he just hoped it was the latter.

Wyatt was not going to argue with Chris, even though he wanted to. Their Aunt Paige was powerful, even though she was the youngest Charmed One, and could get them out if there was any trouble. But, then, maybe Chris was right. Paige needed to stay behind, that way if something did happen to them, there would still be someone around to look after the youngsters and help them with their magic, since Henry was mortal and Coop was not the best with witches after all, he was a Cupid.

"I'll go get back to working on my new power." Wyatt sighed, and started to walk out of the kitchen. As he got to the dining room, he saw a pink glow in the hallway, forming into his eldest cousin and sister.

"What are you two doing home?" Wyatt started to panic that there had been a demon attack at the school, but from Melinda's smile that could not have been true.

"We thought we'd see how you guys were doing," the witch stated, "Got any new plans?"

Wyatt shook his head as he explained Chris was trying to make potions in the kitchen. Offering to help, Melinda and Prudence left Wyatt to his controlling of his power and went to help with the potions.

Just as Wyatt sat down he heard a female voice calling him.

"Living room." Wyatt answered and looked up to see the Phoenix walk towards him. As he began to apologise for nearly blowing her up, he saw a look in her eyes. A look that was both sad and happy at the same time, a look that said she was weak, but what could she be weak about.

"Wyatt, I need to talk to you."

"You need to talk to me?" Wyatt looked sceptical. Since when did Bianca need to talk to him? Chris was the one person she spoke to, not himself. He leaned forward as she sat on the chair opposite him, fiddling with her fingers.

"Can I trust you?" Bianca asked, none of this wanting to get to Chris, yet.

"Shouldn't I ask that question?" Wyatt smirked slightly, his eyebrows raising, slightly amused by the young Phoenix's question, but he could see the frustration in her eyes and not all of it aimed at him. The assassin witch sat forward, running her hands through her long dyed brown hair.

"I can't go with you to the Underworld," Bianca looked up and into Wyatt's blue eyes, "You need to convince Chris to talk to Paige."

"Why can't you come with us? Is it something to do with you betraying Garlov?"

"It's got nothing to do with him, Wy, it's to do with me and Chris…"

Wyatt started to wonder whether they had got into some sort of fight, but he would have known about that, would he not?

"So, why can't you go?" Wyatt locked his eyes with Bianca's hazel ones, trying to keep the contact with her while she expressed her worry, but he was not expecting what he heard. Never in a million years was he expecting to hear the words that spilled from her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

god, that one took some time to write! So let me know whether it was worth it. 


	30. Preparations and Explanations

**Here's a new chapter for those who are still reading the story. My review numbers seem to be dropping slightly, so please please please leave me a review for this chapter. Thank you again for those who are still reviewing though.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 30: Preparations and Explanations

"You're…You're what!" Wyatt stuttered, "Please please please tell me it's Chris', because I swear, if I find out you've cheated on him…"

"It's Chris', Wyatt," Bianca stopped the Twice Blessed before something was blown up or something crazy. The thoughts to her blowing up one of the lights in the attic when she was in Wyatt's body ran through her mind, "But that's why I can't go down to the Underworld with you. And I need you to bring Chris back to me alive and in one piece."

Wyatt breathed out heavily and looked at the Phoenix in complete shock. She was pregnant and from the sounds of it, Chris did not know. He could see her hazel eyes pleading with him.

"Does Chris know?" He had to ask her, but she shook her head. Wyatt sighed, running his hand through his blonde curly locks and then looked at the Phoenix again, frowning, "Why not? And how long?"

"I only found out today, I don't know yet," Bianca answered, "And I can't tell him, not when he's going to vanquish Garlov. He'll be too busy worrying about me than actually getting on with the job, I know Chris. But I need you to make sure he comes back to me."

Wyatt nodded his head, understanding, they both knew Chris too well, and if he knew he had a baby on the way he would not concentrate on the demon at hand.

"Now I've got to convince him to bring Aunt Paige with us." Wyatt rolled his baby blue eyes but had a smile on his face. He was going to be an uncle, that was the only good thing about this at the moment, he could not think about all the bad.

"Hey, Chris is ready with the…" Melinda started as she peered around the doorframe of the living room from the dining area, "…potions."

The 21-year-old blonde witchlighter looked up at his sister, still with a little smile on his face, "You and Pru better get back to school."

"But we can get this demon now…" Melinda started but was cut off by Wyatt telling her to get to school. He would not have her missing school because of the demon vanquishes, it was bad enough for himself and Chris to be missing college.

"Pru!" Melinda called to the kitchen, giving Wyatt a frustrated look. Would it not make more sense to get the demon now? School was not going to help them save the world. Sighing, she looked over to see Pru and Chris both coming out of the kitchen.

"We have to go back to school." Melinda stated, taking her eldest cousin's hand and they both disappeared in the usual cupid pink glow.

"Potions are finished, I just hope we have enough." Chris stated as he sat on the couch, closing his eyes slightly. He opened one of his green eyes to see Wyatt and Bianca looking at him slightly amused, "What?"

"You got your plans sorted?" Of course, Chris could not go anywhere without at least two plans up his sleeve, Wyatt knew that, but now he had to make Chris change his mind about taking Paige rather than Bianca. The Twice Blessed had agreed that Bianca could not go to the Underworld, and especially not so early into the pregnancy. He could not risk her losing his niece or nephew before it even had a chance to live.

"I've got a plan sorted out, the second plan…not too sure about yet. It's all whether Bianca…"

"You know, I think we should get Aunt Paige to come not Bianca." Wyatt interrupted his brother, saying his sentence extremely quickly, which gained an extremely suspicious look from the 19-year-old brunette.

Chris looked between Wyatt and Bianca, squinting his green eyes, carefully trying to figure out what was going on. Why would Wyatt not want Bianca to come to the Underworld with them? He had heard Chris' reasons for not having Paige come, he could not lose his last aunt, what if something happened to them down there? Henry and Coop would not be able to protect the children long from demons, as much as he hated to admit it. As much as they both fought to protect the younger Halliwells, it was impossible for a mortal and a cupid.

"Why not?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea. They know Bianca, and if they see her before we're all ready…I just think it's a better idea to get Aunt Paige," Wyatt tried without telling his brother Bianca was expecting, "Aunt Paige is a little more experienced with these big demon vanquishes, after all she helped mom and Aunt Phoebe take out two Sources, and Shax, the demon that killed Aunt Prue, and Zankou…"

"Ok!" Chris stopped his brother from his explanation, understanding what he was talking about, "I'll go and see Paige. I'm just going to get a shower first."

Chris stood up from the couch and made his way to the stairs. He turned around, to see if there was anything between his brother and girlfriend, but kicked himself for it. He could not keep checking, he could not keep thinking that. He knew his brother had done it before, but it was one girl, who obviously Chris had meant nothing to. Bianca was not like that, and Chris knew it, and after Chris had found out about Wyatt and Lisa, the Twice Blessed would not do it again.

* * *

Paige Matthews was at the desk in the Headmistress' study, at Magic School. The desk that a little over a year ago belonged to the late Leo Wyatt, a loved husband, father, brother-in-law and uncle. Paige would often think of him whilst she sat at his desk, which before that did actually belong to her. It still held a photo of Piper and Leo with their children, the witchlighter never had the guts to move it. There was another photo on the wall, a larger one that held the whole Halliwell-Matthews family. Piper and Leo stood in the middle, Leo with his arms around Piper's waist. On their left stood Phoebe and Coop, in a similar fashion, and on the right were Paige and Henry, Henry slightly more to the left, with only one arm around Paige. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Prudence were all sat on a couch. Chris in the middle, with Melinda on his lap and one arm around his brother. Wyatt also had an arm around his brother, all of Piper's children with smiles on their faces. Prudence was sat forward slightly, leaning on Melinda's back, there were inseparable, mainly because they were so close in age. Phoebe's two other children stood in front of Pheobe and Coop, Patty stood directly in front of them, her hand holding her skirt and her feet turned in, she looked down slightly, but you could just see her brown eyes looking at the camera shyly. Patience stood just off to the left of her older sister, arms folded and leaning on one hip. The 10-year-old was not so impressed about the photo. Paige's youngest was stood on the right of the couch. Henry Jnr was leaning on the couch, Paige had told him about that just before the photo was take. The twins were at the front, sat either side of Chris' legs, both with the same cheeky grin on their 14-year-old faces, their hair flowing over their shoulders, even though they were not identical, you could still tell that they were twins just by the way they would act off each other. 

Paige found herself staring at the photo, which used to belong to Leo. Wiping her hand on her cheek, she caught the single tear that fell. It had been too long since the family were that happy, but with the constant demon attacks lately she worried they would never be happy.

Knocking her out of her thoughts, the room filled with the blue and white of the familiar orbs. She knew straight away that it was her youngest nephew. She was about to ask him why he was not at college when she saw the look on his face. He looked tired and in some sort of distress.

"What's happened?" She hoped that Bianca had not turned into her worst fear, that she had tried to hurt Chris, only caring for him to get close to him and the Halliwells.

"Another demon attack," Chris sighed, "We need to go after Garlov."

"We as in you and Wyatt?" the 46-year-old witchlighter had to clear this up.

Chris just sighed a heavy sigh and looked at the photo on the wall, that Paige was looking at only a few moments ago. He looked at their happy faces and hoped that they could have that again at some point.

"No, Melinda and Pru are coming with us," Chris finally answered, "And Wyatt was hoping you too."

"This must be something big, Chris, what's going on? What about Bianca?" So many questions were going through her head, but she knew she did not have the time to ask them all.

"Wyatt doesn't want her coming, he says you're more powerful," Chris sat down in the chair on the opposite side of her desk and leaned forward on the desk, looking into his aunts brown eyes, "We need help, Paige, in case there's other demons. We need to be able to just take on Garlov, we can't have anymore demon attacks."

Paige just slowly nodded her head, as the information Chris was giving her sunk in, but there was not that much information. Knowing he would explain more at the manor, her nodding increased.

"Ok…" she sighed, almost saying to herself, "Ok. Ok! Let's go and vanquish ourselves a demon."

* * *

Wyatt and Bianca had been talking since Chris had gone for his shower, and that had been over half an hour ago. Wyatt was starting to wonder where his little brother had gotten to, his showers never lasted longer than ten minutes, unless he was in there with Bianca, but Wyatt did not need to think about that. The Almighty Twice Blessed checked his watch again, just as the room filled with sapphire orbs. 

"Finally, where did you…" But it was not Chris, once again it was Troy, "What do you want now?" Wyatt was slightly annoyed at his whitelighter's impeccable timing.

"You're in your own bodies right?" Troy asked, seeing the Phoenix sat on the chair, opposite his charge, receiving a nod from them both, "Good. Now, why do the Elders have this idea you're going on a suicide mission? And were you going to tell me?"

"We always go on suicide missions," Wyatt brushed the words off, "And, no we weren't. You don't need to know everything."

Troy looked at his charge and then at the Phoenix, frowning, this had to have something to do with her. He watched as Bianca sat back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other, placing both her arms on the chair arms. She looked so smug sat there, it annoyed the hell out of him. He knew it was the green eyed monster, but whitelighters were allowed to be jealous right? Especially when she was flaunting the fact that she was with Chris and he was not…although did she even know about what happened between him and Chris?

Just as Chris and Paige orbed into the Victorian Manor, they could feel the tension in the air. Of course, Troy was there so there had to be tension, he always caused it.

"What do you want now?" Chris rolled his green eyes and sat on the chair arm that Bianca was sat in. He grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together.

Paige just sat on the couch, next to her eldest nephew, to see the daggers that he was giving the young whitelighter. She had known that the two brothers would not want a new whitelightet, but had also thought that Wyatt had accepted him.

"The Elders have this feeling you're on a suicide mission."

"You can tell the Elders to stay out of it," Chris expressed his obvious hate for the Elders, "We've had too many demon attacks here, we're going after the demon that's causing them."

The full whitelighter sighed and looked between his two charges, "What do you know about this demon? Do you know enough?"

"He's from the future, Troy, do you listen to anything we tell you?" Wyatt asked, sighing and sitting back into the couch, slouching down. Troy could sense that he was frustrated, they both were, and it definitely had something to do with the constant demon attacks that they had had over the past few months.

"Look, we have a plan and we have backup," Chris explained, "You do not need to check on us all the time. We're old enough to look after ourselves, we don't need a whitelighter babysitter." Troy looked partially hurt as Chris said that to him, he was not a babysitter to them, he just tried to make them think about their choices. But he knew, they would not listen to him, as soon as they had made up their mind then they would go with it, they were Halliwells which meant they were stubborn. The only time they had listened to him was when he had important information from Up There or when he was trying to pick Chris up from the hole he had put himself in.

"Troy," Paige sighed, knowing the looks of frustration in her two nephew's eyes, "Just tell the Elders that everything's fine and if they were in trouble then they'd call." Once the whitelighter had disappeared, Chris and Wyatt both looked at her, smiling thank you.

"How did he become a whitelighter?" Bianca asked, "And what is his problem with me?"

Wyatt looked at Chris with an amused smile, while the younger Halliwell looked back, glaring to dare the Twice Blessed to say anything. This just made Bianca realise that there was definitely something behind it all.

"So, you wanted me to go to the Underworld…" Paige started the conversation, not wanting to know what the looks between the two brothers were for, "Care to explain why?"

* * *

another little filling chapter. There will be drama in the next one, I promise you. So, please review...


	31. Getting Out Alive

**A new chapter just for you guys :D figured I'd give you the action now. And, i know I said I was ending it soon, but theres two more chapters already written, so the end is not too soon.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 31: Getting Out Alive!

"I'm home." Melinda called into the manor as she and her cupid-witch cousin walked through the front door. Both the girls dropped their school bags near the table in the hallway, and Melinda put Wyatt's car keys down. She looked to the living room, but they were not there. While Prudence walked towards the kitchen, Melinda heard a shout from upstairs. It sounded like Chris, but Melinda could not be sure.

As she and Pru made their way up the stairs, she could hear Wyatt and Chris arguing from behind Wyatt's door. Having no idea what they were arguing about, Melinda led her cousin up to the attic, where she guessed Bianca was.

"Aunt Paige!" Melinda smiled as she stepped through the door, hugging her brunette aunt tightly. Tey hardly saw Page recently, with the constant demon attacks and Paige's end of year reports going out – the joys of being a headmistress. Once Pru ad hugged the witchlighter too, everybody looked around, waiting for someone else to start talking.

"So, what are Wyatt and Chris arguing about?" Phoebe's 17-year-old asked, breaking the silence and seeing the collection of potions on the table, with five potion bags near them.

"They're arguing?" Paige asked with a roll of her hazel eyes, "I would never have noticed."

Melinda smirked at her half whitelighter aunt, and folded her arms, knowing that something had been said for the two of them to argue so much.

"It's because I'm not going to the underworld, your Aunt Paige is." Belinda spoke up from Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Why aren't you going?" the telepath asked, slightly suspicious so decided to use her powers to check on her brother's girlfriend's thoughts. Before Bianca had chance to answer, Melinda screamed and put her hands to her mouth. As her big brown eyes widened, she started to jump up and down on the spot.

"I'm gonna be an auntie!" She squealed excitedly.

"What!" Both Paige and Pru shouted at the same time, causing Bianca to turn red.

"Please don't say anything to Chris, he doesn't know yet."

"You're pregnant!" Paige asked the Phoenix, dreading the day that this would happen. As Bianca tried to answer, the two Halliwell brothers ran into the room, looking around, ready to vanquish something. All the women looked at them, as if they were stupid.

"We heard a scream." Wyatt said, getting his breath back from the sprint from his room to the attic. Chris, who was just behind Wyatt in the doorway, looked around to see Bianca turning a very bright red and a goofy grin on Melinda's face. He then looked to his eldest cousin to see a shocked expression and then Paige, who was looking between the brothers and the Phoenix. Now Chris knew there was definitely something wrong, there was something that nobody in this house was telling him.

"Did you think there was a demon?" Pru asked, trying to get away from the subject of the assassin witch being pregnant. If she had just said Chris did not know, then there was obviously a reason why she did not want to tell him.

"Never mind," Wyatt sighed, realising what the scream was all about, he did not need telepathy or empathy to know what was going on. However, if Bianca had not already told him then he would have been in the same confused state the Chris was in, "Shall we get on with vanquishing this demon?"

Chris walked to the table that held all the potions, knowing nobody was about to tell him what had happened and that Wyatt was right, they needed to vanquish the demon. He bagged the potions into all five potion bags, that used to belong to his mother, and passed them to everybody who was going on the vanquish. Then he walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her gently.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," he comforted her, seeing the worry growing in her eyes, "Call for Wyatt if anything happens here. I love you."

"Remember to orb just away from his lair," Bianca reminded her lover and kissed him gently, "I love you too."

And the five Halliwells orbed or hearted out of the room, leaving the Phoenix alone praying that the father of her child would return.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt orbed straight to the entrance of the lair of Garlov. Chris had been here plenty of times when he was checking Bianca's stories and finding out his own information, he knew exactly where to hide if any demons happened to shimmer in. Paige, Melinda and Pru had teleported in just around the corner from the two brothers. They hoped that they would not need their backup, neither of the brothers wanted to get any other members of their family in trouble. 

Wyatt motioned for his little brother to be quiet and they both crept into the entrance, staying low and as quiet as they could.

Paige, Melinda and Pru all watched as the two Charmed Sons made their way into the danger area, and began to follow. Melinda was at the back of the ground, and turned when she heard a noise behind her. She stopped walking as she heard a stone move across the concrete floor of the underworld. Once she looked back around, she realised her aunt and cousin had moved on without her so she started walking forward, but found herself with a hand on her shoulder. In a slight state of panic, Melinda slowly turned around to see an old looking demon, with grey/white hair looking at her, with piercing brown eyes. She recognised him from the family's ancient tome, and knew she had to get away from him. But the demon waved a hand in front of her face, and smiled an evil smile.

"Your greatest fear is to see your brothers killed."

Melinda staggered back as she soon found her brothers stood in front of her, looking at each other and then at Melinda.

"Mel, you should be giving us back up." Chris told her, just as a demon shimmered in. Wyatt and Chris did not have a chance, the demons threw energy balls at the two boys and killed them on the spot. Melinda fell backwards, crying as her brother's bodies turned to ash, and the demons shimmered out, not giving her a care in the world. As much as Melinda knew Barbus had something to do with it, she could not help but feel it had really happened…

* * *

Paige looked behind her to see that her second eldest niece was behind her, but the eldest had gone. 

"Where's Mel?"

"Behind me, Aunt Paige." Pru stated and then turned around, but her cousin was gone. Pru looked to her aunt, in a state of shock as she realised that Melinda had been left alone somewhere. Before either of them could do anything about they, they were attacked by a swarm of demons, all different demons, some that Paige knew she would need the power of three to vanquish.

* * *

The Twice Blessed and his little brother continued their journey into Garlov's lair, they had not realised their any of their family had been attacked behind them, they were so focused on getting to the ring leader, the demon from their future. 

"I knew you'd come sooner or later," they heard a voice coming from the darkened room, "I would have preferred it later though." And then as if someone had flicked a light switch, flame torches were lit around the cavern, revealing and aging demon sat on a throne, on his own.

Wyatt noticed that he was a black cloak, that seemed too big for him, and his hair was long and white. He took a potion out of his bag and held it in his hand, just in case something happened.

Garlov held out his hand and the potion from the eldest brother's hand flew through the air to him.

"I wouldn't bother."

The aging demon stood up and walked towards the Halliwells, and even though he looked old, he moved with the grace of someone in his twenties.

Wyatt was just about to throw the future demon back into a wall, but felt himself flying through the air of the Underworld. His head crashed into a wall, as he landed, knocking him dizzy for a few minutes. He could just about see his brother firing off Elder-bolts at Garlov, but it was not use, this demon needed more fire power against him. But if Chris could weaken him just enough, they would have enough time to use the matriarch spell.

Chris shot another Elder-bolt, this time hitting the old demon in the chest, sending him flying backwards into his chair that he was sat on before. It gave him chance to run to his eldest brother, but soon found himself in the air, up by the 20 ft ceiling of the Underworld, staring down at the ground. He could see the Twice Blessed looking up at him and then the demon that was back to his feet, holding his arm in the air. Soon the ground came crashing towards him, causing him to black out.

"Chris!" Wyatt called out, seeing his brother hit the ground and then threw the demon to the side, telekinetically. He did not have chance to check on the bleeding teen, and grabbed the potions from the potion bag, throwing them one at a time at the demon from the future, keeping him back by the wall. He knew they were not enough to kill him, but enough to keep him back. Soon, Wyatt found himself out of potions and began to throw his energy balls, he needed this demon weakened. Just as Wyatt formed a fourth energy ball, the demon waved his arm, sending the Twice Blessed into another wall.

Chris had just opened his eyes in time to see Garlov conjuring a sword.

"Wyatt! Excalibur!" He called out to his brother, who looked lifeless against the underworld wall. Chris needed to put him off, long enough for Wyatt to come back to his senses. The 19-year-old shot an Elder-bolt, just as the sword was swung at him, he jumped back as it narrowly missed his chest. Chris got far enough back from the sword and let a river of fire out from his hand, that hit the floor before it hit Garlov, but it just seemed to knock the demon away.

"You haven't vanquished me in the future, you won't be able to vanquish me now when your powers are weaker." Garlov laughed at the younger of the two Halliwells, and swung out his sword again, making Chris fall backwards. Chris had no choice but to swing his leg around, tripping Garlov up so he could run to his brother's side.

"Wyatt!" Chris shook the blonde awake, "You need Excalibur." Just as Chris felt something sharp hit his back.

The 21-year-old witchlighter could see his brother's green eyes widen in a mixture of shock and pain, and then looked down to see the tip of the sword through his chest.

"Paige!" Wyatt called out to the backup, as Garlov pulled his sword out of the youngest Halliwell and grinned at the Twice Blessed, wiping the dark red blood from his sword, before it stained. The Twice Blessed managed to catch his brother's falling body, but had no time to try and heal him. Instead he could just leave him to try and keep breathing, while Wyatt summoned his inherited sword, which appeared in orbs in his hands. Using the rage that he felt for his brother's early demise, Wyatt got straight into the battle, taking in all the power of Excalibur, to fight the future demon.

He ducked as the aging demon swung the sword at his head, but retaliated with swing Excalibur at Garlov's legs, making the demon jump. Garlov swung his sword again causing it to clash together with King Arthur's sword. He span and kicked the demon in the chest, before the demon has a chance to do anything, looking around to still see his brother in pain from the stab wound.

"Hold on, Chris." Wyatt shouted at the Witch-Elder, seeing the tears in his eyes. He turned back to the fight, just in time to see Garlov standing up, "You're starting to slow down." Wyatt sneered, as he swung his trusted sword, just missing Garlov's stomach. He stepped forward, swinging Excalibur again, this time making the demon fall to the floor.

"This is for attempting to kill my brother." The Twice Blessed shouted at the demon, as he swung the ancient sword, connecting the blade with the aging demon's head. The white-haired head flew from the demon, just as the body burst into flames.

Once Wyatt saw the head also burst into flames, completely vanquished, he let Excalibur go back to it's stone and ran to his brother's side.

"Hey, hold on, buddy," Wyatt held his hands over his brother's dying body. He could hear the raspy breaths, and could see how much pain Chris was in from the wound. Wyatt had no idea how many vital organs the sword had destroyed, but he needed to heal him fast. Even though the golden glow was appearing, the Twice Blessed found his healing not working to it's full power. The wounds were too deep, and he needed more help, "Please, hold on Chris," Wyatt's blue eyes moistened up with tears, just as Paige and Pru staggered into the lair.

"Wyatt?" Paige called out, she was tired and covered in bruises, but that did not matter, she could see her eldest nephew trying to heal her youngest.

"Aunt Paige, I need help."

Both the females ran to the witchlighter's side, Paige raised her hands over the boy's wound, her glow appearing. She could feel it working, but it was slow.

"Come on, Chris," Wyatt cried, as he watched Pru run his hand through his brunette hair, "You have to hold on. You're gonna be a daddy."

He knew he should not say anything, but maybe it would make his brother hold on to his life, for the sake of his unborn child.

* * *

Bianca had been pacing the attic of the manor for nearly an hour now, and they had still not returned. She began to panic that something had happened to everybody, and wondered about shimmering to Paige's house to find Henry, or maybe even to find Coop, but then he could be with any of his charges or could be in any time. 

As she paced the room again, she heard the familiar sounds of orbs. She was about to run and hug one of them until she saw that Chris' body was between Wyatt and Paige, their golden glow over a deep wound in his chest. She staggered back, banging into a table, feeling the world around her spin.

"Troy!" Wyatt called up to the ceiling, he still needed help to heal his brother, and he still had not realised that Melinda was not with them.

Once again the room was filled with orbing, which materialised into Troy Bolton. Instantly, Troy saw what was going on and ran to his younger charge's side, beginning to heal him. Panic filled his eyes as he realised how slow the healing process was taking. He was very close to death, for it to take this long, especially with three healers.

Pru, who was staring at her older cousin's body, suddenly realised that Melinda had still not caught up to them. She and Paige had not had the time once the demons had attacked, and then they heard Wyatt's panicking cries and it never dawned on them that the 17-year-old witch was somewhere in the underworld all alone.

"I'm going to find Melinda." Pru said and hearted out of the room, but nobody seemed to notice. The three whitelighters were still trying to heal the younger Halliwell and Bianca was hyperventilating, praying that the love of her life was not going to die.

"Wyatt…" Chris' voice was quietly heard around the room, the first word he had spoken since he had been stabbed. Wyatt sighed, realising it was working, but they were not out of the woods yet. He just hoped by some point they would.

* * *

Pru had just teleported in to where the demonic battle was earlier, and then tried to use her cupid side to sense for where her cousin was, using the love from her heart. She had never had to do this before, and was not sure how it would work, but she soon found herself teleporting through the underworld to where her eldest female cousin was laying on the ground, shaking. 

"Mel?" Pru called out, seeing the telepath crying.

Melinda dared not to open her eyes, she could not let herself believe that it was really Pru's voice she had just heard. She had not been able to move since seeing her brothers vanquished by demons, the fear inside her had kept her fixed to the spot. And even though she knew deep down that it was Barbus, this was not something she could stop.

"Mel!" Pru knelt down and put her hand on the blonde's arm, stroking her gently.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid…" Melinda mumbled to herself, still not opening her eyes. By this point, Pru was drastically worried. Chris had just been stabbed and was taking time to heal, and Mel looked like she was about to have a mental break down.

"Melinda, look at me." Pru tried to be firm, but it still was not working, the witch could not snap out of her fear, "Melinda Penelope Halliwell!" Prudence tried for the last time, otherwise she was going to heart her straight out of there, but she could not have Wyatt see her this way, he was so worried about saving Chris' life. Prudence ran her hands through the blonde's hair, brushing it from her eyes, and then wiped a tear from her cheek.

Melinda felt the soft touch, she knew it was Pru and just had to build up the courage to look. It was not Barbus playing another trick, was it? No, he had played out her worst fear, he would have moved onto someone else now. Slowly, she opened her hazel eyes and looked at her eldest cousin, who had a soft smile on her face.

"Pru?"

"It's me."

"Wyatt, Chris…" Melinda asked, quickly, sitting up and looking around the Underworld, "They were hear, they were killed…"

"No, they weren't," Pru shook her head, she could not tell Melinda the whole truth, "They're at the manor, I'm here to get you back."

Melinda looked around, to see that the piles of ash her brothers turned into had now disappeared, and Barbus was no longer there.

"Barbus, he…"

"Barbus. The Demon of Fear?" Pru asked, gently, "Whatever you saw was an illusion honey, Chris and Wyatt are at the manor, c'mon take me hand."

Melinda did as she was told and they left the Underworld for the attic of the manor. Pru just hoped she was going back to bad news.

* * *

Did you enjoy? let me know by pressed the little button just below


	32. Not His Time

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. Sorry there was a bit of a delay in getting this chapter up, I was going to do it as soon as I got home from uni, but my usual two hour journey took nearly four because of major accidents all up the M1 and the stupid rain! So, here it is now.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 32: Not His Time

"Come on, Chris!" Wyatt shouted at his younger brother, while performing CPR. They had managed to heal the wound, but for some reason Chris had still died. The older Halliwell knew that this was probably in vain, but he would not give up on his baby brother's life.

"Wyatt…" Paige put her hand on the Twice Blessed's shoulder as he went in to give mouth-to-mouth, but he just pushed the witchlighter's hand away, "Wyatt, it's no use. Wyatt, he's dead."

"No, he's not." Wyatt shook his head, tears staining his cheeks. Why had they managed to heal the wound if he was dead? The glow from all the whitelighter's hands had gone as soon as the wound had healed, but Chris was still not saved, and the Twice Blessed could not understand.

Paige watched as her eldest nephew tried in vain to bring the younger Halliwell back to life, tears were now running down her cheeks, and she could hear Bianca sobbing behind her.

"Wyatt, you need to stop." Troy whispered just as Pru and Melinda hearted into the room, looking around at all the tear-stained faces. Melinda could just see through her teary eyes at the youngest of her two brothers laying on the ground, no moving, except for when Wyatt compressed his chest. She dropped to her knees, knowing what had happened. She did not need to see Chris' body, she could no longer hear his thoughts, his mind was completely blank.

Wyatt turned as he heard the thump of his sister's knees hitting the ground. He was again torn between two people. Should he go to his sister and comfort her or continue trying to save Chris? His astral self took over, forming next to Melinda, to hug her shaking body. His own body falling over Chris' as he became unconscious.

"I can't…I…I can't hear…hear him, Wy," Melinda cried, hugging onto her eldest brother, gripping him tightly so he would not leave her side, "There's nothing…it's all…it's…"

"I know," Wyatt soothed, kissing the top of her head, rubbing her back in small circles. The tears still falling down his cheeks, "I know."

The room fell silent, all that could be heard was the sobbing from the six people in the room.

Suddenly, movement was heard. Paige looked around to see Wyatt's astral self disappear and the real Twice Blessed stand up and walk to the ancient book back on its podium. He started flicking through the pages, looking for anything that could help him, anything that could bring his baby brother back.

"Wyatt?" the eldest Halliwell asked, but Wyatt never lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. He just flicked through the book. Why had he not died? That would have made more sense, Chris would have been able to find a way to save Wyatt, Chris was the smart one. He needed to speak to Chris to find a way to save him. Wyatt orbed the summoning candles into a circle.

"Candles, burn." He said, and all five candles were lighted. Everybody else just looked on, not really knowing what to do;

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide."_

He knew that it would not be Chris that he would see, even though it was the one person that he wanted to see. Chris had died and needed to adjust to the afterlife, but he would not need to, he would not be there for long, Wyatt would find a way. As two sets of white lights spiralled in the circle of candles, Wyatt was surprised to see a male form take shape.

_Chris?_ He thought to himself, but knew it could not be the teenager.

"Daddy!" Melinda cried out, as she watched the two figures forming. Her eyes teared up again as she saw her father stepping out of the middle of the circle, becoming corporal.

"Hey, darling." Leo said softly, as his 17-year-old daughter ran to his arms, hugging him tightly, tears running down her cheeks again.

"Grams?" Paige looked to the other person that had crossed the divide to the afterlife, who was now stepping past the circle.

"Hello, my darlings." Grams held her arms out, allowing Paige to rush to her.

Pru and Wyatt just watched, neither could dare move. Wyatt stared at his father, confused at what he was doing crossing over. Could he even cross over? He was not a witch, was it possible? He had never tried calling for a non-witch before.

Leo looked at his eldest son, who he had rendered speechless. He held out an arm, ushering him to join in the hug.

The Twice Blessed continued to stare, feeling himself choking up again, "Dad." He finally whispered, and hugged the Ex-whitelighter.

All Bianca and Troy could do was watch at the small family reunion, but was more worried about the body of the 19-year-old Halliwell lying on the ground. Pru, by this point, had finally moved to give her great-grandmother a hug.

"How's Chris?" the 21-year-old witchlighter finally pulled away from his father's embrace, looking into his blue/green eyes, "Is he ok? Is he…?"

Wyatt could see a look in Leo's eyes that told him the ex-Elder was hiding something. He moved away and looked towards his powerful great-grandmother, "Grams?" He said slowly, but could see the same look in her worried hazel eyes, "What's going on?"

"What's happened?" Paige asked, starting to worry that something had happened to Chris in the afterlife, maybe he had not made it there, but that would not make sense. Chris had done so much good, both Chris' had and technically they had been the same person.

"Oh, darling, don't worry about it," Grams placed her hand on her youngest granddaughter's face, "Chris…is…well, adjusting…"

"Adjusting how?" Wyatt demanded, was his younger brother just taking death harder than anybody expected? He was 19, he should not have to deal with death at that age, he should be walking around, telling the story of how they vanquished the demon, looking after Bianca, raising their child…not lying on the ground, dead…

Leo tried to calm his eldest son down, but it was no use, Wyatt was too stubborn for his own good – a typical Halliwell trait. The ghost looked towards his wife's grandmother and shared a look with her and then turned to look into his son's bright blue eyes again.

"Chris is…well, not in the afterlife at the moment, he's with your mom, Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe and grandma," Leo could see that his son was completely confused, how could Chris be with the female members of his family, yet not be in the afterlife? "He wasn't meant to die, Wyatt, but now there's some things that…it's hard to explain…"

"He's coming back to us?" Wyatt asked, his eyes growing wide.

"We're not too sure yet, darling," Grams walked to her eldest great-grandchild, placing her hands on his arms. Even though he was male, she loved him, but still never stopped giving him a hard time, but she was the same with Chris and Henry Jnr, "It's whether those damned Elders can agree for once."

"Elders!" Wyatt shouted, now the anger of his grief coming through, blowing up a cabinet in the room, "What do those idiots up there have anything to do with this?" A shelf on the wall blew up, "He's saved this family from demons plenty of times, he gave his life to make sure I was ok…" the newly fixed light blew up, "They have no right to say whether he lives or dies, especially if it's not his time to die." Wyatt's anger ran out slightly, as he started crying again, "I can't lose my brother, not after everything…not with…I just can't…none of us can…"

Wyatt sat down, defeated, and ran his hands through his curly hair, as Leo sat next to him pulling him into a hug.

"I know, buddy," Leo sighed, "But we have to wait to see what the Elders say, we can't do anything else."

* * *

Chris stood on the red bridge of San Francisco, looking down on the city. He was dead, and he knew it. He could feel detached from his body, but what did not make sense was that he was still in the real world and not in the afterlife. He was not even in the manor, where he knew his brother had orbed him to after the battle with Garlov. He looked around, as he heard a portal opening. Was this the portal to the afterlife? Looking straight at the white coloured portal, he wondered whether he was meant to walk into it, but spirits floated to the afterlife, did they not? 

As he pondered more, he watched as four figures walked out of the portal, all dressed in white, flowing dresses. He instantly recognised his mother as the first person, her chocolate brown hair flowing, she looked radiant. And then there was Prue behind her, her ebony coloured hair behind her shoulders.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Chris smiled as he saw his middle aunt stepping through the portal, closely followed by Patty, his grandmother.

"Hi sweetie." Phoebe smiled as she gave her middle nephew a hug, nearly crying to see him as a spirit. She had thought it would have been many more years before he would join them here, but then again he was not here to join them, as long as the Elders agreed to this.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, "Why am I not in the afterlife?"

"It's not your time, sweetie," Piper placed her hand on her youngest son's cheek, smiling at his sadly, "You were not meant to die. You weren't on death's list."

"So why am I dead?" Chris asked, he now feared what was happening. He was not on death's list yet he was dead, none of this was making sense. He could see the tears forming in his deceased mother's eyes, as she looked at him, but then their eyes lost the connection and Piper looked away. She did not want her son to see her cry, she had never wanted that.

"You see, Chris," Patty tried to explain, but this was an extremely hard to explain to the young boy, "You, well, you've died before and…"

"I've died before? When? Why don't I remember?"

"Listen sweetie?" Phoebe calmed the teen down so her mother could continue.

"You came back from the future, sort of a parallel world, and you died in that time," Patty began to explain more, "You weren't meant to die yet in this time, but now you have your two souls have to be rejoined or you have to move onto the afterlife. We're just trying to convince the Elders to let you join souls."

Chris shook his head, what could be the problem with joining their souls together? Why was it up to the Elders, should it not be up to himself? Did he not have the choice of whether to live with two souls in his body or dying? Was it even possible to put two souls in one body? So many questions yet so little time.

"Chris, sweetie," Prue moved forward, seeing the pained look in Piper's eyes, she did not want her little boy to get the memories of the other Chris, "This isn't just putting two souls together though, this other Chris, you'll get his memories…everything he went through, everything that…" But Prue could not finish and looked to Phoebe for help.

"He had a hard life, always fighting for his life," Phoebe explained a little more, "The memories you'll get could have some really bad effects on you, which is why the Elders are debating it. They're worried the effect that it'll have on your relationship with Wyatt and…"

"Why would it effect my relationship with Wyatt?" Chris could see nobody wanted to answer, so looked down at Piper, "Mom, can you answer me?"

Piper looked at her son, sadly, could she really tell him? What if the Elders decided not to risk it, then he would be stuck knowing this for the rest of his afterlife. Taking a deep sigh, she risked the reaction.

"Your brother was evil in the other future," Piper watched his expression turn to shock and disbelief, "You told us he terrorized the world, and came to the past to stop which ever demon had caused it. You saved it though, sweetie, Wyatt's good and the world is not being terrorized. You two work as a team, the way it should be."

Chris could see the look of sadness on everybody's face, knowing that Piper was telling the truth. Wyatt was evil, was that even possible? Wyatt would not hurt a fly, just the demons that came after him or the family. This was what the Elders were trying to protect him from, seeing a different world where Wyatt was not himself? What could he have possibly done to have an affect on Chris' relationship with him?

"Tell the Elders to join us together," Chris looked at everybody stood there, "I don't care what the consequences are, I know Wyatt and Melinda and I know they'll only find a way to bring me back."

The four female Halliwell spirits looked at each other in turn. Patty and Phoebe nodded and disappeared back into the white portal, that had still not closed. Chris was left with his mother and eldest aunt, waiting for any more explanations.

* * *

Bianca could not stand the tension anymore, she had left the attic shortly after Leo and Penny had crossed the divide between the spirit plane to the earthly plane. She shut the door to Chris' bedroom quietly, keeping her back in contact with it. The room was dark, and Bianca had not yet plucked up the courage to turn the light on, only allowing the soft moonlight to dimly light the far end of the room through the window. As fresh tears ran down her face, she slid down the door, until she could hug her knees and drop her head on them. 

"Bianca?" She could hear Wyatt's voice on the other side of the door as he knocked lightly, "Bianca, I know you're in there."

The Phoenix lifted her head, and rested it on the door, trying to gain the courage to face the eldest son of the eldest Charmed One.

"Bianca, please, don't shut yourself away." Wyatt called out again to her. Slowly, Bianca got off the floor and put her hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath before she opened the door, "Hey." Wyatt smiled weakly, but Bianca could see the tears were still in his eyes.

"Wyatt, you should be with you dad, finding out…"

"There's nothing we can do," Wyatt sighed, letting himself into his younger brother's room, turning on the bedside lamp telekinetically, "My dad said that it all rests on the Elders now."

"You hate the Elders, Wyatt, as if you're waiting for their decision."

"Just because I'm waiting, doesn't mean I'll agree with it," Wyatt smiled, as the two of them sat on the bed, "I'm am not letting that baby grow up without a father. I will find a way to get Chris back."

Bianca placed her hands on her stomach, that had all that had been on her mind since she had seen Chris' body being orbed into the room, her baby was going to grow up without a father because of a demon from the future. She looked into Wyatt's blue eyes, to see a fighting spirit somewhere in him.

"I don't care how long it takes me, B," Wyatt wiped a tear from Bianca's cheek, "I will get him back. He is not going to die, but I have to wait to find out what the Elders agree to first. They may return him to us."

"They'd better do." Bianca sighed, Chris had dealt with too much for them to just let him go to the afterlife, he had save Melinda from the vampires and had found the way to put herself and Wyatt back in their own bodies, he was destined to become the Power of Two and now the Elders were going to throw that away? Nothing made sense. She knew there was a deeper meaning, Leo and Penny had said that, but neither of them explained what they had meant.

"Don't worry, my niece or nephew will not be growing up without a father."

* * *

hmm...now do I join him with his other self, or kill him off? Find out in the next update... 


	33. Decision of a Lifetime

**I thought I would get this up now for you all, since I've had many reviews saying 'don't kill Chris'. Here's my choice...**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 33: Decision of a Lifetime

The 19-year-old Witch-Elder's spirit was still on top of the red coloured bridge, waiting for the Elders' decision. He had no idea how much time had gone, but it must have been a while. Night had come and the city of San Francisco was bustling with its nightlife. Chris took his time to look at the stars, wondering whether he would actually get a chance to see them in his lively state again. It was becoming quite daunting, he could soon be dead permanently, at just 19-year-old, and did Wyatt mention he was going to be a father? He was too busy trying to keep his eyes open at the time, he knew if he shut them death would have taken him.

"Sweetie?" He heard his mother's voice behind him, whilst he sat on the bridge looking down on the world. She had stayed with him the whole time after Phoebe and his grandma had gone to the Elders and Prue had gone back to the afterlife to see Leo and Grams, of course none of them knew that Wyatt had summoned them, "Sweetie, talk to me." Piper's soft voice called out again, as she sat next to her son on the famous bridge.

"What's there to talk about mom?" Chris asked, showing as little emotion as possible, he had seen Piper's look as she tried to tell him about what the other Chris had been through, she was scared for him, "I mean, I'm either going to have memories of a life I never lived, or die, there's nothing to talk about."

Piper pulled her son into a hug, and stroked his silky chocolate hair. He had definitely taken after her.

"If you do join souls," Piper whispered, "You have to remember that your Wyatt is not the same one as the other Chris'. I don't know what that Wyatt was like, but he's not your brother, ok?"

"I know mom," Chris sat up and looked into his mother's hazel eyes with a smile, "I know they're not going to be the same. And I won't treat him any differently…I know what the Elders are worried about, but nothing can break the bond we have. I caught him sleeping with one of my ex-girlfriends, who was actually my girlfriend at the time, and it still didn't change our relationship. Ok, it changed it for a bit, we argued, but all brothers argue…"

Piper watched her youngest son as he spoke to her. His eyes were still full of disbelief, but she was not sure whether it was about Wyatt or about the Elders giving him this ultimatum, and not really giving it to Chris, they were choosing for themselves.

"You know something," Piper smiled, brushing the younger Halliwell's brunette hair from his green eyes, "If they Elders were listening now, they would know straight away what to do."

"We are listening."

The two Halliwells rose as they turned to see two Elders stood looking at them. They had orbed in unnoticed.

"Zola!" Piper smiled, "I'm surprised it's you!"

"You know me, Piper," the tall Elder smiled, "I prefer to take a front seat when it comes to you Halliwells. We have decided by the way."

The second Elder waved his hand and members of the Halliwells were summoned to them. Chris looked as he saw his father and two siblings stood together on the bridge to his right with Penny and his three aunts and grandma on his left.

"This decision effects all of you and we decided to make you all present to hear this." That was never a good thing, to make his family both living and deceased present to this meant something bad.

Wyatt just stared at the two Elders standing before him. What were they doing? Was this going to be a last goodbye for him, Melinda and Paige? And if so, why were his deceased family members there too?

"So go on then, am I going to live or die?" he heard his brother asking, seemingly calmly. He had obviously found out what was going on too, but he seemed to know more, "Are you giving me these other memories or do I have to watch as more demons attack my family and not be able to do anything?"

"Memories? What?" Wyatt asked aloud, looking between the Elders and his baby brother.

Zola stood tall with a sad smile on his face, "As you know it was not your time to die, Chris, but circumstances change. We cannot just return you to your body since you've already died before."

"Yeah, you've said all that." Chris folded his arms.

"Chris…" Leo warned his youngest son, knowing the Elders could change their minds at any given moment.

"Well, we had to decide whether to return you with your other self or whether to keep you here…"

"I know."

"Can you even do that?" Paige spoke up, watching the two Elders carefully. The second Elder glared at her, and if looks could kill she would be ash right now.

"We had to decide what was best for you and your family," Zola continued, not seeming to notice the family's outbursts around him, but he had dealt with Halliwells may times over the years and was used to it, "And whether you could handle the memories from the alternate future."

Melinda stood, completely confused, she could not even use her telepathy to find out what was going on, somehow the Elders were blocking her from everybody's thoughts. The words 'other self' and 'alternate future' were running through her mind.

"So, I'm guessing you've decided what Chris' fate is?" Leo asked the Elders, seeing the question on his wife's face, and knowing that if they did not give an answer soon she would blow the Elder's up, being in the afterlife did not mean she had lost her powers.

"Yes we have, Leo," the second Elder answered with a nod and then he waved his arm once more, this time summoning an older version of his youngest son. Leo saw the familiar look in the young man's green eyes. They had not changed in the 19 years since his death. There was still sadness yet a fighting spirit in him, "We've decided to merge your souls together."

The younger Chris looked at the Elders, slightly shocked at their decision, and then looked at his 22-year-old self. He had no idea how this was going to work, but the other Chris seemed to.

"Piper, you all have to go now. We'll give you a few moments to say goodbye though." Zola smiled at the second Charmed One and then orbed out along with the other Elder.

"Bye baby," Piper kissed her son's cheek, who was still in shock from the verdict. He was going to live, but at the same time would have to not let his memories effect his relationship with his older brother, "Take care and don't be too hard on Wyatt." That was directed to both versions of her middle child.

Once all the goodbyes were finished, the two Chris' were left with Paige, Wyatt and Melinda.

"So how does this work?" Chris looked at his older self, who just had a smile on his face.

"Follow me."

But the 19-year-ol witch-Elder had no choice, as he felt himself floating through the Golden looking bridge, and back into his body, which was still on the floor of the manor. Nobody had dared to move him, still waiting to find a way to save him.

He sat up taking a breath, and that was when everything hit him. Everything from the other timeline came to him in one go. The destruction of the city, his mother's death, his father never there for him, no sister in his life, his brother killing everybody who opposed him, Bianca's death, his time travelling…he panicked as the room was filled with blue orbs, forming into Paige, Wyatt and Melinda. Chris shuffled back along the ground, crashing into the podium, which held their infamous book. The old podium toppled over, crashing to the ground, as Chris continued to move away from his eldest brother.

"Chris? Chris, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked, his blue eyes showing the worry he felt towards his baby brother. There was a reason why the Elders were worried about some other memories, if only he knew what the memories were, "Chris!"

"I'm not joining you, Wy…I'm not…"

Paige realised straight away, even from the bridge she had realised what the Elders had meant, and now it was clear. He had memories of the other timeline, and they were taking over his system. Seeing the clear fear in his sea green eyes, she asked Wyatt to check on Bianca, while she and Melinda spoke to Chris.

Melinda watched as Wyatt, after a few minutes of arguing with their aunt, left the room. She turned her attention back to her 19-year-old brother, debating whether to go into his mind, but then she heard the witchlighter talking to him.

"Chris, you're ok," Paige soothed her youngest nephew, getting to her knees and stroking his hair, "It's ok, everything's different. Wyatt's good. C'mon, I know there's two of you in there. Go to the good memories for me."

"Aunt Paige!" Chris called out, he now had tears staining his cheeks, "The memories, what he did…"

"Are not real now, they're the other timeline." Paige knew the Elders would not have done this if they did not think he could handle it. She just had to make him remember all the good that had happened in their lives, the new timeline the other Chris had saved.

Chris felt he was going to go crazy. All the memories inside him, he was struggling to tell the difference between the two timelines. As much as he knew he had to, for the family's sake, but he could not do it with his aunt and sister around him.

"I'm going to the bridge, to sort my head out," Chris explained, "If you really need me you know where I am."

Paige watched as Chris orbed out from in front of her, but she smiled, she knew he would get through this. He was a Halliwell, it was in his blood.

* * *

Wyatt stood in the doorway of his brother's door. The young Phoenix was laid on the bed, asleep, just as Wyatt had left her earlier on to check on any news. He had finally convinced her to sleep for the sake of the unborn baby, that was not even a baby yet, inside her. He wanted to wake her up to tell her that Chris was alive, but she could not see him in the state he was just in. 

"Chris?" the soft voice from the assassin witch mumbled in her sleep, causing Wyatt to lean on the doorframe to keep an eye on her. He was going to go back up to see how Paige was doing with his brother, but was feeling protective over his younger brother's girlfriend. He moved to sit on the end of the bed as Bianca sat up straight, "Chris!"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's just me," Wyatt calmed her down, obviously waking from a nightmare, "It's ok…"

"Have you heard anything yet?" Bianca asked, as she laid back down, sighing realising her dream had actually been, well a dream…even though a part of it was reality, Chris was dead.

"Erm…" Wyatt wanted to answer her truthfully, but then she would want to see him and he knew she could not see him in the state that he was in at the moment, it would make her panic even more, "Yes we have."

"And? Please tell me he's back."

"Bianca, there's a little more too it," Wyatt sighed, as she moved on the bed next to him, so he could look straight into her hazel eyes, "Chris…he's back, but he's dealing with…well…"

"Come back from the dead?" Bianca tried to finish Wyatt's sentence, and even though the Twice Blessed nodded his head, she could see there was something more. He was hiding something from her, something about Chris, and she knew it. His baby blue eyes said everything.

"Wyatt?" The Phoenix looked up to see Melinda stood at the door, her head tilted to the side, biting her lower lip.

"How is he?" Wyatt asked his baby sister, looking towards her.

"On the bridge," the 17-year-old witch answered, "Aunt Paige wants to speak to you."

"I'll come back later, ok?" Wyatt looked at the 24-year-old and made his way out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

"What's he hiding?" Bianca asked the Halliwell, to see her biting her lip again.

"Nothing." Melinda shook her head and started to leave the room.

"Melinda!"

"Maybe you should just rest a little more." Melinda simply said and followed her brother towards the attic, he had said to her telepathically to not tell Bianca just as he left the room, but how was she going to do that? She was rubbish with secrets, just like Aunt Phoebe.

* * *

Chris sat on the top of the bridge again, looking back down on the world. He was not there because he was upset, it was just to clear his head. He had told his mom that he could handle this, but could he really? He now had the full force of the memories, everything that Wyatt did as a power-hungry tyrant and he was going to have to live with this the rest of his life. 

He took a look at his watch, to realise it was near four in the morning, and wondered how long he had actually been dead. No, he had to stop wondering that and think about how he was going to deal with these extra memories. 23 years of his brother being evil, well not quite 23 years…Wyatt seemed to be fine until he turned 13, that was when Wyatt seemed to cause trouble around the house. Trouble for Chris, mainly, and that was when Chris had seen him making a deal with a demon. But like his mother had said to him, that was not his Wyatt. His Wyatt was good, kind, caring. They both loved each other and would do anything for each other. Chris had already been on a suicide mission to save his eldest brother, and he knew Wyatt would have done the same for him, not cause an attack. Wyatt would never make a deal with a demon to cause an attack, ever.

The bridge glowed in blue as orbs filled the air, making Chris wipe a stray tear from his cheek, with the sleeve of his jumper.

"Mel said you were up here." Wyatt sighed as his orbs fully materialised and he felt himself touch the metal of the bridge. He knew his brother had come up here to think, and after leaving it for half an hour, he figured now would be a good time to talk to him.

"Aunt Paige told me about the whole other timeline, thing," he realised he was also going to be doing the whole talking, "That's not me, Chris, you should know that over anybody. C'mon, I couldn't even hurt Melinda when she was the vampire, how am I going to terrorise the city full of innocents?" He could see a smile faintly forming on the younger Halliwell's face, so moved forward and knelt in front, "I don't know what you're seeing, but remember it's not me. It hasn't happened in this reality."

"Aunt Phoebe's death was similar," Chris spoke up, seeing the Twice Blessed frown, "Vampires…but you sent them, not Melinda turning into one. Melinda didn't exist actually, nor Paige's kids, Paige was dead."

Wyatt tried to not let Chris' words effect him, he knew he was saying some of that partly to himself, he could tell by the confused look in the 19-year-old's green eyes.

"Chris, you have to pull out of this, please," Wyatt's blue eyes begged the witch-Elder, as he took his hand gently, "And it's not just for me or Melinda, or Paige…for Bianca and your baby."

"Baby? So you did mention something about that."

Wyatt had a smile on his face as Chris' eyes finally focused with his, "Yes baby. How could you think of getting a girl pregnant, hey? And worst of all a Phoenix! You do realise you'll have hell on your hands when it grows up. It's going to have demonic powers...god I hope its pyrokinetic, that would be so funny to see your face everytime you ground it or something."

The idea of Bianca being pregnant was not as scary as Chris thought it would be, a little daunting thinking he was going to be a dad at 20, but he had another reason to sort out his head from the memories, he just had to treat them like bad dreams, but how do you treat real life situation as a bad dream?

"Just like mom and dad."

"What?" Wyatt stared at his brother, completely lost in what he had just said, it made no sense to the conversation, unless Chris was saying Piper and Leo had hell on their hands trying to raise three magical children.

"I need to treat these memories like a bad dream, just get over them, like I had to do with mom and dad," Chris answered, "I should know you could never hurt a fly."

"You know me," Wyatt shrugged, "I'm a pacifist until it comes to demons hurting my family, and those God-damn Elders," Hearing Chris chuckle was music to his ears, "Hey can we get off this bridge now? I hate it up here, and it's bloody cold."

"You're a wimp, you know that?" Chris laughed, as his big brother helped him stand up, "To say you're the almighty Twice Blessed, you are a complete wuss."

"I'm not a wuss! I'm just cold. You have a jumper on, I don't."

Before the two orbed from the bridge, Chris stopped Wyatt, looking into his blue eyes in panic.

"Does Bianca know about this?"

"No," Wyatt shook his head, "I didn't want to harm the baby in anyway, it was hard enough to find out you were dead." Chris nodded his head with a sigh, "Why?"

"No…no reason." Chris replied, thinking about the death of his girlfriend in the other world, but that would not happen now, both her and Wyatt were on the same side, weren't they?

* * *

And the end to another chapter, and I'm sad to say I may have to leave it there for a week. I'm really sorry, but my job calls and I'm out in the field on exercise for a week (I'm part time in the army) and can't take my laptop with me, but I will have something for you as soon as I get back, I promise. :D 


	34. Mixing The Memories

**Thank you everybody for your reviews. I managed to get the next chapter written, and since there isn't a major cliffy I decided to post it for you. Can't have a life-threatening cliff hanger to a chapter when I'm not going to be able to post for a week. However, the story is now nearly complete, there's only a few more chapters to go.**

**The memories of the other timeline will be in italics.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 34: Mixing the Memories

_Chris was not the only one shackled to the wall of the dungeon, his younger cousin, Pru was there too. The eldest daughter of his Aunt Phoebe, at 13 was shackled to the wall of his brother's dungeon. A dark, damp place, Chris often thought it was worse than the Underworld, but that was what Wyatt was probably going for, that way demons would fear it too._

_The 15-year-old Christopher Halliwell, lifted his head weakly, his hole body ached from the torture he had been going through. Wyatt had wanted to know where he was hiding Patty and Coop, but he would never tell him, not even if he was facing death. He would never let the evil Twice Blessed lay a finger on the only two members of his family left worth saving. Of course, there was Leo, but that Elder was too busy sitting on his perch in ElderLand, taking care of the rest of the destroyed world._

_"Pru?" Chris looked over to the brunette next to him, she was so weak now. She had no idea where her father and sister were, Chris would not tell her in case Wyatt managed to break her, but even though Wyatt knew she did not know, he still tortured her – a way to make Chris tell, and as much as he hated to see the pain in her eyes, he could not hand over the cupid and his young daughter to die at the hands of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell._

_"Yeah?" Pru's voice was quiet, too quiet for Chris' liking. She was always loud and confident with herself, he had never seen her beaten like this._

_"Can you get out of the shackles?" Chris had found his had loosened off the more he struggled against them, just enough for him to slip his hands out. He had seen and heard the 13-year-old cupid-witch struggling with hers too, so he hoped she could get her hands would slip out. He had found a way out, and was going to get both of them out now._

_"Out of what?" Pru asked, she was too young to understand._

_"The things around your wrists, can you get out of them? Mine have loosened off."_

_The 15-year-old could just see her trying to move her wrists from the cuffs that bound her to the wall, and then she stopped._

_"Yeah."_

_"Good." Chris looked around the room for the demon that was meant to be watching them. He was nowhere to be seen, so Chris guessed he was not doing his job._

_"Why?" Pru asked, making Chris looking into her big brown eyes, with a weak smile, as he pulled his hands out of the shackles._

_"Get them out, don't ask why." The younger Halliwell did as she was told and felt her older cousin grab her hand, "I've found a way out." Chris pulled her along the width of the room, but then felt her body drop to the floor. He turned to see the aforementioned demon standing with his hands on his hips. He looked down at his cousin, to see the scorch mark where a fireball had hit her._

_"Thought you could get away?" the demon snarled at the teenager, as he bent down to check on the other Halliwell's pulse. There was none, the fireball had killed her, and Chris could not heal, "As if Lord Wyatt would let that happen."_

_Chris turned to the demon with pure anger radiating from his green eyes, just as the demon formed another fireball._

_"Lord Wyatt will not have you leave." The demon stated just as he threw the weapon at the boy. Chris held out his hand, forcing the fireball to be sent back to the owner. He could see the surprise in the demon's black eyes the split second before the fireball connected with him and he was vanquished._

_The 15-year-old witchlighter, as he was in that future, began to make his way to the escape, as he heard a loud growl coming from behind him._

* * *

The 19-year-old Witch-Elder sat up in his bed with a shock, sweat dripping all over him. His bare chest and back were drenched, and he could feel it still running from his hair. That was the second time that night the memories had woken him that night, and he knew they were memories, they were too vivid for dreams. His mind was showing him what Wyatt had become, but it was not his Wyatt, which made him keep them as dreams, hey were just bad nightmares, very bad nightmares.

"Chris?" A woman's voice called out from next to him, through the dark. He suddenly realised that he had actually sat bolt upright.

"Go back to sleep, B." Chris whispered as he climbed out of bed and opened his bedroom door, letting light in from the hallway.

"Chris, where are you going?" he could hear his girlfriend as again.

"I'll be right back, go back to sleep." Chris said, shutting the door behind him as he made his way down to the kitchen. He was not going to be right back, but he knew she would be asleep as soon as he was back so she wouldn't notice.

Chris made his way into the dark downstairs hallway, just seeing a small light coming from the living room. He switched on the light to see Wyatt on the couch, looking through the Book of Shadows.

"There's not another demon, is there?" Chris asked, deciding to sit with the Twice Blessed, rather than make his way to he kitchen. That was when he noticed that Wyatt was still fully dressed, "Have you been to bed yet?"

"No," Wyatt answered, turning a page of a book, "And no demon, was searching for something for you, actually."

"Why?"

"I heard you get up a couple of hours ago," Wyatt looked into his brother's green eyes, sympathetically, "Are you ok? You're shaking, and it's not cold."

Chris wanted to tell Wyatt, he wanted to say 'no, I'm not fine. I've got memories of you killing my family', but he decided against it and just nodded his head; "Just a bad dream."

The 21-year-old witchlighter sighed and went back to the book.

"Memories? And don't lie to me, Chris." The witch-Elder just sat back in the chair and nodded, promising himself not to tell Wyatt what they were really about.

"I'm not that person, Chris…whatever he did, it wasn't me."

"How did you know…?" Wyatt looked up and laughed gently.

"I know you Chris. You haven't been affected by nightmares since you were eight and you climbed into my bed, because you were too scared to go down the hall to mom and dad and you wouldn't let me check the closet to show you there was not monster in there," both brothers smiled at the memory, "So, you randomly have two nightmares in one night, both of them causing you to get out of bed…and just last week you got all these new memories of a world that you were fighting for your life, fighting against me for your life, and you don't expect me to put two and two together? I may not have got straight A's at school, but I know two and two make four."

Chris laughed lightly at his brother's euphemism but then looked to the floor.

"I'm not asking you to tell me what happened, I'm just going to keep telling you I'm not that man in your dreams."

The 19-year-old nodded his head, slowly, he knew the two Wyatts were not the same people, even though they were the same souls, just like he knew him and his other self were not the same. There was no way that he could have done some of the things that his other self did, like killing a valkarye or leading a resistance against his own brother, but there were still similarities…Bianca for one, he met her the same way and apart from the baby and him actually proposing, everything was turning out the same way. And his inferiority complex, even though Chris knew he was powerful, he still felt inferior to his big brother.

"You know I stole a Porsche." Chris smiled to his brother, who had given up flicking through the book and was now leaning back on the couch. Chris had decided to hang his legs over the side of the chair, to make himself comfy. The Twice Blessed's eyebrows raised, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"You liked a car that much? You don't drive anymore." He reminded his baby brother.

"I was chasing after a demon…well, actually a man that Aunt Paige made."

"I thought you said Paige wasn't in that future?"

"This was when I went back to the past." Wyatt nodded, finally understand, and then his smiled came back.

"Paige created a man?"

"Yeah, but one turned out evil, since it was all personal gain?"

"One?" Wyatt laughed, "How many of them were there?" Chris tried to explain the whole Mr Right situation but it went lost on the 21-year-old, after all it was three in the morning, nearly, and he had not slept yet.

"Anyway, I stole a Porsche." Chris concluded his part of the conversation and laughed slightly, "Oh and I nearly ceased to exist."

"Dramatic much?" Wyatt laughed, with his eyes closed.

"Mom and dad had split up and I nearly wasn't conceived."

"That's great Chris."

The 19-year-old brother looked over to see Wyatt lightly snoring, laid on the couch. Smiling, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I thought you were coming back to bed." He heard Bianca behind him, just after he heard the air ripple from her shimmer.

"I got talking to Wy." Chris explained, they still had not told her about the two Chris' in one body, even though they knew she was going to find out eventually.

Suddenly a darklighter dark-orbed into the kitchen, and shot an arrow from his crossbow. Chris had no chance to react to the darklighter, but was shocked as he saw the arrow flying towards Bianca. He saw a smile on the darklighter's face as the arrow hit it's target in the stomach, and then left in his black coloured orbs.

Bianca dropped to her knees as she felt the mixture of the pain from the arrow and the poison running through her veins because of the baby. Chris was just running to help her as a demon shimmered in next to him and stabbed him in the stomach with an athame. The 19-year-old grabbed his stomach, as the athame was pulled out and fell to the ground.

"Wyatt!" Chris called out as his body shook from the pain…

* * *

_Gideon had just let his invisibility down, after sending a 22-year-old Chris flying into a table, with his powers. The witchlighter looked up as he started walking towards the baby Wyatt, still sat in the playpen._

_"Don't make me sacrifice you both." The deranged Elder said, blocking Chris' view from the youngster._

_Chris waved his arm, as he stood up, to send the Elder flying backwards away from the 21-month-old Wyatt Halliwell. He ran to the baby, just as Gideon conjured an athame and disappeared from view. The 22-year-old had no idea where he was, but knew he had to keep Wyatt safe, so continued towards the playpen._

* * *

Chris opened his eyes weakly, to see his big brother standing above him, waving his arm out. He heard a crash from somewhere in the room, and then looked around to see he had been moved into the living room, and was laid on the couch. He heard another crash coming from somewhere in the room, and then a male screaming.

"Wyatt?" Chris looked to the Twice Blessed, as he flicked his wrists, causing another scream to sound out around the room.

"Hold on, bro." Wyatt glanced quickly at his brother and looked back at the three other demons and the darklighter that were in the room. The darklighter let off another arrow from the crossbow, which Wyatt deflected into one of the three other demons, vanquishing it. He then turned his attention to the Darklighter, he had to vanquish this one, before he shot of anymore arrows. He tried to blow it up, but somehow it was protected, and the blast came off him. Another arrow was shot, and Wyatt only just put his shield up in time, covering the two injured bodies beside him and deflecting the poisonous weapon.

"The Twice Blessed is running scared." One of the demons taunted, just as Melinda made her way down the stairs. Wyatt caught her eyes, just before she said anything.

_Don't say a word._ Melinda heard her brother's voice in her head, _The Darklighter won't blow up. Chris and Bianca are injured, go back upstairs, call for Aunt Paige._

But as she turned on the step, it creaked, causing the demons to turn around. With the demons' backs turned, Wyatt let his blue shield down and blasted two of the demons, vanquishing them on the spot, just as the darklighter fired an arrow at the 17-year-old witch. Melinda jumped over the banister, from the stairs, just before the arrow hit her. Even though the poison would not affect her, the arrow would still hurt. She tried using her molecular combustion power to blow up the darklighter, but just like Wyatt had told her, he would not blow up. She could just see the last demon running towards Wyatt, and froze the room. The darklighter and the demon both froze in the middle of what they were doing.

"Well, at least we know that works," Wyatt sighed, "Quick, get the arrow out of Bianca. Mimic my power to heal her." Wyatt ran to his baby brother and held his hands over the stab wound.

"It won't work, you've already tried…" the 19-year-old mumbled in what Wyatt thought was his delusion, so ignored him.

* * *

_"Gideon's magic did this to me, he's the only one who can stop it," the 22-year-old whitelighter pushed his father's hands away from him, as he tried in vain to heal his body, "Just…go," he grimaced in pain, wishing he could have his daddy stay with him, "Saving Wyatt saves the future, you know that, but Chris could see that Leo would not leave his side._

_"Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember," Leo stayed at his son's side in the master bedroom of the house, "We still have time."_

* * *

By this point, Melinda was behind Wyatt, with a fully healed Bianca.

"What's taking so long?"

"It's deep, that's all, don't worry he won't die again."

"What's he mumbling about?" Bianca asked, just as Chris mentioned something about his father going to find a man named Gideon. She watched as Wyatt's golden glow stopped and Chris' eyes shot open to her. Chris sat up and looked around the room, to see the frozen demon and the darklighter. The room started to shake, as Chris focused his anger on the evil that had nearly killed his girlfriend and baby, but the shaking caused the two evil bodies to unfreeze. The 19-year-old witch-Elder could see the demon look at him shocked, as cabinets fell over, pictures fell off the wall and ornaments fell from the mantelpiece. While they were caught off guard, Wyatt blew up the demon, vanquishing it finally, while Chris focused on the darklighter, making his enemy's blood boil, until he exploded in front of them, covering everybody in his green blood.

"Chris?" Melinda looked shocked, she had never seen him blow the demon up from the inside, none of them had.

"It'll teach him for messing with us." Chris simply stated.

* * *

ok, I am really sorry that I won't be able to update for a week, but there's a little bit of action, and a little bit of how Chris is dealing with the memories. I know, I'm probably letting him off too lightly for some, but 1) i really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys and 2) I want to bring the story to an end soon, so need to kind of fast forward through it all. Don't worry, there will be something more a little later.

So for now, please please please update


	35. The Truth HurtsAlot

**Yay! I'm back to the warmth of my own room, rather than the middle of a field, so I get the chance to update and continue with my story. I haven't had a chance to reply to EVERYBODY personally, and don't think I will today, I need to sort all of my kit from the week out, wash everything and put everything away...so it's just easier for this chapter to thank you all here - it's been a long and tiring week...I promise I won't be this lazy next time. Anyway, on with the long awaited chapter.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 35: The Truth Hurts...Alot.

Two months had passed since Chris' 'death', and everything was slowly getting back to normal, as normal as it could be, with two powerful brothers and an extremely powerful baby on its way living in the old Victorian Manor. The baby was now showing signs of power from the womb, something Chris had never done, just to prove how powerful it could be, however it still did not have a forcefield to protect Bianca, causing Chris to become super-protective of his girlfriend and baby. Yes, girlfriend, he had still not proposed even though Bianca was carrying his child, but neither of them felt like it was important, as long as they were together, even though Chris had the memories of proposing to her in the other future. Secretly, Chris was actually waiting for the perfect time.

Wyatt was just going into the kitchen for his morning coffee, when he saw Chris at the stove.

"Bianca got a craving?" He smirked, walking to the new coffee machine on the side, since he had vanquished the last one accidentally just before he and Chris had vanquished Garlov.

"No, I'm making breakfast." Chris answered, turning around with a smile on his face, "She's finally in her second trimester so no more morning sickness, but it does mean she's hungry so I said I'd make us both breakfast, you want some?"

"If there's some going, yes please," Wyatt sat at the table with his coffee and newspaper, "Hey, have you heard from Troy lately? He's kept away a fair bit after you died."

Chris plated some pancakes as he shook his head, "I haven't seen him since…well…we shouted at him." Both the brothers laughed as Bianca walked into the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Just Troy and us shouting at him."

"He's useless!" Bianca said, rolling her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"So, how's my nephew?" Wyatt looked at the Phoenix, who was still dressed in her PJ's with a dressing gown over them. Her baby bump was not yet showing, which she was relieved about, but there were still seven months to go.

"It's so a girl, Wyatt." Chris piped up from the stove, as he plated some more pancakes.

"Have you been doing some magic Chris?" The Twice Blessed raised his eyebrows at how Chris would know whether it was a boy or girl. Chris smiled, making his green eyes sparkle, as he shook his head, bring the plate full of pancakes over, along with three other plates.

"Where's Mel?" Bianca asked, as she put some of the pancakes on her plate, pouring a mixture of chocolate and caramel sauce over them.

"She went out last night, I never actually waited to see if she got in," Wyatt answered, staring at the mixture of sauces on Bianca's plate, "You eat that?"

"It's not as bad as last night, trust me," Chris widened his eyes to his brother, "She put chocolate sauce on her eggs. Oh, and yes Mel did get in last night. About three in the morning." Wyatt smiled at his brother and then started laughing as he looked at the pregnant Phoenix, just as she began to eat her pancakes.

"What? I have massive cravings for chocolate," Bianca defended herself, "You know, Chris, I think it is a girl."

"So, have you thought of any names?" Wyatt asked, just as the room filled with blue and white orbs.

"Piper Marie if it's a girl," Chris looked at the Twice Blessed, for opinion on the name, "And we haven't thought about a boy yet. I'm telling you, it's going to be a girl." Wyatt shook his head as Troy fully materialised in the manor's kitchen.

"What's a girl?" Troy asked, intrigued in their conversation.

"Oh look at who it is, the long lost whitelighter," Wyatt smiled up with his mouth full, "We were talking about Chris' baby."

"Chris' baby?" Troy looked at the three in the room.

"Yeah," Chris nodded his head at the young looking boy, "Bianca's pregnant." Troy's face dropped, that was something he had not expected to hear from the two Halliwell brothers. He looked into Chris' green eyes, silently upset that everything seemed to be going great between the pair.

Chris looked at the whitelighter, a mixture of confusion and hurt evident in his blue eyes. The 19-year-old knew that there was still something that Troy felt for Chris, even though they had only had one kiss and that was just under a year ago. But he had opened up to Troy, and maybe the whitelighter saw Bianca as a replacement. Chris knew that Troy still did not like Bianca, but he could not put his life on hold for a whitelighter.

"Anyway, you came here for a reason, right Troy?" Wyatt spoke up, sensing some tension in the room, "I mean, we don't see you for nearly two months and suddenly you show up."

"Yeah, yeah I came here for a reason," Troy was snapped back to reality and looked to the Twice Blessed, "You've heard the reports of the runaway's bodies being found, well the Elders think it's demonic."

"Runaways are killed all the time, Troy, not everything can be demonic, there are natural things that happen." Chris sighed.

"This is San Francisco, Chris." Wyatt smirked at his baby brother, who just smirked back.

"Well, this has something to do with the quietness of the Underworld, lately."

"No, the Underworld has been quiet because we vanquished it's demonic leader," Wyatt corrected the whitelighter, "Runaways go missing all the time, but don't worry, tell your precious Elders we'll check any leads out. You have got leads, right?"

Troy rolled his blue eyes at the Twice Blessed and nodded, "Yes I have leads, Wyatt, I wouldn't come here empty handed. Not after the last time anyway."

The three that were sat down all looked at Troy with a smirk.

"Would you like to tell us those leads?" Chris asked the whitelighter, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh right, yeah," Troy nodded, "All the runaways were found burnt, from the inside out, similar to…"

"Yeah we know that, Troy, we do read the news…" Wyatt interrupted, but was cut off himself.

"Similar to the way Chris can vanquish demons with controlling fire."

"Are you pointing this at me!" Chris shouted, defensively.

"No," Troy put his arms up at his younger charge, "I'm just trying to explain the situation, anyway, they were burnt from the inside out…now you two have got me off track."

"Some whitelighter you are." Bianca smirked at the male in front of her.

"Can you put a trap on her?" Troy looked to Chris, who was looking slightly offended at the remark.

"What is your problem with me?" Bianca screamed as she stood up from the chair, Chris and Wyatt both stood too, weary of what was going to happen.

"My problem is you being around when I'm trying to talk to my charges," Troy shouted, "I don't even know what Chris sees in you. You act all innocent around him, but have you even told him how many witches and innocents you've killed? I've done m research, Bianca…I know what you are."

"What I was, Troy, and he may not know the number, but he knows my past. And there were demons too. Now, do you want to tell me what the big problem is?"

"Maybe I should leave that to Chris, he obviously hasn't been completely truthful with you either."

"Troy!" Both the Halliwell brothers shouted at the same time. The Phoenix looked to her boyfriend, confused to see him turning red under her gaze, she then looked at Wyatt, who's face was also red, but this was from anger.

"Go tell the Elders we'll look into the runaways," Wyatt shouted, "And get out." Once the blue orbs filled the room and the whitelighter was gone, the Twice Blessed looked over to his brother, who was running his hands through his hair.

"What was he talking about?" Bianca asked quietly, she knew the Halliwells had been hiding something from her, but was not sure what it was.

"I'll leave you two alone, to talk." Wyatt sighed seeing Chris' look in his eyes, and left the room. The Phoenix began to worry, hearing 'I'll leave you two to talk' usually meant something bad, but what could it be? She sat in silence, while Chris searched for the right words to say.

"Me and Troy," Chris started, looking into his girlfriend's hazel eyes, this would not be the right time to propose, "We, well, before I found he was my whitelighter…"

"Don't tell me slept with him. Oh my God, Chris, you are straight right? You've not been leading me on all this time, have you?"

"Let me finish," Chris took Bianca's perfectly manicured hands in his, and leaned forward, "We kissed, that was it. Yes I'm straight…"

"How can you be straight if you kissed a man?" Bianca stood up, backing away from the love of her life.

"We only kissed, its nowhere near the stuff I did with Jesse…"

"Who? What?"

Chris closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself, knowing that was probably not the right thing to say. As he began to explain things, he could see his girlfriend pulling away from him, backing herself out of the kitchen, into the dining area.

"Why didn't you tell me any of that?" Bianca asked, "Was it while you were dating me?"

"No, it was after new year…"

"After you slept with me for the first time?" Bianca shouted, she felt betrayed somehow, yet they were not dating when it happened. They both still thought it was going to be a one night stand, never did either of them think that they would be standing here eight months on with a baby on the way.

By now, Chris had followed the assassin witch through the dining area into the hallway, making their small row visible to Wyatt.

"You kissed some guy just after sleeping with me!" Bianca shouted, her hormones taking over, "You kissed a guy! And who was Jesse? What did you do with him?"

"B, it was a long time ago." Chris shouted, losing his patience. He could not understand why she was acting so ridiculous over this.

"How long?"

"Almost three years ago now."

"Three years isn't a long time, Chris," the Phoenix yelled "Three years is hardly anything."

"B!"

"Save it, Chris. I don't think I want to hear anything else that's going to come out of your mouth, or hear about what goes in it!"

And with that the Phoenix shimmered out of the manor, leaving Chris stood dumbfounded.

"Didn't go well then." Wyatt tried to cheer his brother up, but it did not work. All he received was a grunt and Chris orbing out, "What did I say?"

* * *

Bianca had shimmered to the only place she knew she could go to, without being followed. Her old apartment. She never even thought if anyone had moved into there, after moving out to live with Chris about two months ago, and was surprised to see a man sitting on the old chair that sat against the far wall of the sitting area. 

"I knew you'd return eventually, Bianca."

"Who are you?" Bianca's defences went up at the stranger who knew her.

"How could you forget about me?" The man answered, "Now come and give your father a hug."

* * *

Ok, so let me know what you think... :D 


	36. Another Attack At The Manor

**Another thankyou to all those who have reviewed. Now I'm back for a while so I can get back to my updating frequently. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. The end of the story is written, and there are only two more chapters left...**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 36: Another Attack at the Manor

Chris stood atop of Golden Gate Bridge, thinking about the argument he had just had with his lover. That was the first argument they had had, maybe that was why it had seemed so harsh. They had finally hit reality of what it was like to be a couple. Even in his other memories, he could still not remember a time when they argued. There was the time Chris had thought she was betraying him by fighting on Wyatt's side to bring him back, but really she was protecting him. She had saved him at the last minute, but that got her killed, yet he still could not remember one argument that they had had.

The brunette witch-Elder began to worry that he had lost Bianca, that she had taken off and left him, he would never see his child, would never know it and it would never know him. He could never do that to a child, he would not be a deadbeat dad.

His thoughts were interrupted by orbs, but thinking that it was just his brother, he stayed to watch the traffic below him, everybody going through their daily routine.

"You spoke to her?" That was not Wyatt's voice, that was Troy's. Chris' anger came back as he turned to face his whitelighter, some whitelighter her was turning out to be.

"Yeah, I spoke to her, and guess what she shimmered out without a word of where she was going," Chris walked to Troy, staring straight into his blue eyes, "Now I could never ever see my child, because of something you said to her. Why don't you get it that I'm not interested in you? Do you really think I could have started something from a lie?"

"You started something with Bianca, and that was based on a lie?"

"What part of me and Bianca was a lie?"

"She never told you she was a Phoenix to start off with." Troy thought he had the upper hand, but he was not expecting Chris' reaction.

The Halliwell punched his whitelighter in the jaw, his green eyes showing his fury, "I knew who she was. She tried to kill me for God's sake…"

"And you slept with her anyway! Chris, you have no idea what you want."

"Yes I do actually," Chris retaliated, "I want her. I love her, Troy, why don't you get that? I suggest you tell the Elders that me and Wyatt need a new whitelighter, because after that little stunt you pulled, I never want to see you again."

Just as Chris had finished speaking, Wyatt's orbs filled the air.

"Thought you'd have…" The Twice Blessed was stopped in his tracks as he saw his brother and whitelighter glaring at each other, Troy holding onto his jaw, his lip bleeding.

"I'll go now then." Troy stated and orbed out, leaving the brothers alone.

"What happened?"

"I punched him."

* * *

Bianca looked at the man that claimed to be her father, she had never known who he was or what he was, but she could tell that he was a demon. She had been raised by evil long enough to know a demon when she saw one. 

"What do you want?"

"Can't I call by to see my daughter? I also heard I'm going to be a granddad, news travels in the Underworld, especially when it's to do with the Halliwells."

"So, what do I call you?" Bianca asked, realising that his visit was only to do with the baby.

"Dad."

"You haven't earned that right." Bianca folded her arms, her Phoenix training coming back to her, never showing any sign of emotion on her face.

"Dralive." The man answered.

Bianca smirked and began to shimmer out, but was stopped when two demons shimmer in either side of her and grabbed her arms, stopping her.

"I don't think so, Bianca," Dralive smiled, standing up from the chair, "You're not running off to the Halliwells. They can find out later."

* * *

"I can't believe you punched him," Wyatt laughed as the two Halliwell brothers orbed back to the manor, "What did he do? Did he try to punch you back?" 

"He's a whitelighter, Wyatt," Chris rolled his green eyes, but he had a little smile playing on his lips, "He's a pacifist. Anyway, I've told him to tell the Elders we need a new whitelighter."

Wyatt nodded his head, he was in agreement, they did need a new whitelighter, Troy was useless.

As they looked around the manor, they saw turned over cabinets, the dining room table broken and the couch on fire. Chris quickly held his hand out, to set a river of water on the fire, extinguishing it.

"Mel!" Wyatt called out, there had to have been a demon attack, what else could it be? There was no answer coming from their sister.

"She'll still be in bed." Chris hoped, but knew that a demon kidnapping was possible.

"She was up before I orbed to you," Wyatt panicked and looked around to see some green blood on the floor, "Demon. They've got Melinda."

* * *

"Let me go!" Melinda screamed from shackles that held her to the wall of a warehouse, "When my brothers find out I'm missing…" 

"They won't be able to do anything." A man said as he shimmered in, looking at the young Halliwell girl in the shackles.

Melinda's eyes grew wide, as she saw Bianca being shimmered in by two demons, holding her as she struggled against them both.

"Put me down, I'll kill you I swear. I'll vanquish your sorry asses." But the man shouted at her, and ordered the demons to put her in the cage. The 17-year-old witch could just see her brother's girlfriend being thrown into a cage nearby, and then the man wave his arm, making the cage glow.

"Wyatt! Chris!" Melinda cried out, looking to the ceiling of the abandoned warehouse, but received a slap from the man, across her face. The demonic man grabbed her neck and looked into her brown eyes.

"One more peep out of you and I'll kill you right here. I only need one of you to lure them here."

"So why take both of us?"

"As backup."

* * *

Wyatt paced the conservatory, while Chris sat at a table, scrying for their little sister, but she was nowhere on the map. Wyatt could not sense her either. 

"Try the demon." Wyatt said, just as a vase blew up. The witchlighter looked to his younger brother sheepishly, realising his emotions were getting out of control.

"At least I'm not causing any earthquakes," Chris smiled weakly, "I don't know how much the city will hold up with them, it's bad enough we're on a fault line."

"I'm going to get Aunt Paige." Wyatt stated, but as he was about to go, Chris called him back.

"Go for Pru instead, her empathy might help."

With a nod, the Twice Blessed orbed out, leaving Chris to scry for the demon. The crystal dropped on the map, which made Chris look at the map. He soon realised where the demon was, just as he saw movement from next to him, and then everything went black.

* * *

The Twice Blessed orbed into his Aunt Phoebe's house, well now Coops house. He looked around the living room, to find nobody there. He knew she was there though, he had just sense her. 

"Wyatt, get down!" he heard Pru's voice, just as an energy ball flew through the air. Wyatt ducked just in time and then looked for where it had come from. He saw the demon just about to shimmer out, but blasted it with a flick of his wrists, causing it to form back in the room and stagger back.

"Pru, you ok?"

"Yeah." The 17-year-old cupid-witch called back.

"Patty and Pay with you?" As he received another 'yes', he looked back at the demon, who was looking at the gash on his left shoulder.

"Where's my sister?" Wyatt asked the demon, stepping closer to him, using his telekinesis to keep him on the spot so he could not shimmer out.

"I…I…I don't know…" the demon stuttered.

"Where is my sister?" Wyatt asked again, this time blowing off the demon's right arm. The demon screamed in agony, but still did not answer with the correct response.

"One last time, where is my sister?" The Twice Blessed shouted, in a low commanding voice. The demon gave in and rambled all the details off, causing the 21-year-old to gasp.

* * *

"Where am I?" Chris grumbled, as he grabbed his head in pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and started to stand up, but felt a blunt pain in his stomach as he was kicked. 

"Why am I always the one to get attacked?" Chris asked, looking up at the demon that stood above him, with an evil smile on his face.

"I never thought the Twice Blessed would ever leave." A man shouted at mainly himself, as he walked towards the younger brother shackled to the wall. Chris began to try and orb, but nothing happened, "I wouldn't bother, you can't orb out of those chains," the man stated and then looked at Bianca who was still in the cage, "Can he sweetheart?"

"Don't sweetheart me." Bianca growled at her father, and then looked at her lover on the ground, blood dripping down the side of his face where he had been kicked.

"Bianca?" Chris asked, trying to look in her direction but was kicked again, "Enough with the kicking!" Chris shouted and began to start an earthquake, but it died down on its own. Chris looked around, confused.

"You can't use your powers in here, Chris," the demon stated a matter-of-factly, "Not for a long period of time, anyway, it just weakens you. Your sister's already found that out."

The 19-year-old looked around to see his sister close to Bianca, chained to the wall, unconscious. His turned back to the demon, "What have you done to her?"

"I've done nothing, she did it all to herself. Now aren't you going to say hello to your potential father-in-law?"

The question caught Chris off-guard and he looked up to the demon and then at his lover.

"You're half demon!" Chris exclaimed at the Phoenix.

"I didn't know, Chris," Bianca shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I've never known my dad."

Unknowing whether to believe her, Chris looked away, he could not bare to see the tears in her eyes, not now. He could only do the one thing he had always done what he was in trouble…

"Wyatt!" but received another kick to the stomach.

"There's no point in calling for your Twice Blessed brother, Christopher," Bianca's father smirked, "He'll be dead in…oh, two seconds."

* * *

Orbs filled the manor, as Wyatt and Pru reached their destination. 

"Chris, I've got her." Wyatt called out, as they both made their way around the bottom floor of the house, looking for the half Elder Halliwell. Once they got back to the conservatory, they both tried calling for him again, but there was nothing.

"I just left him here." Wyatt stated as he walked to the map, and say the scrying crystal on the map, the point of the crystal just near the manor, "The demon was here." Pru looked at the map, to see what her eldest cousin was looking at.

"Correction," they both heard a voice behind them, "The demon is here." The two Halliwell cousins looked around to see a darklighter behind them, just as orbs filled the air between the two enemies. The darklighter set off an arrow and orbed out, just as the white orbs materialised into Troy, who took the arrow.

"Troy!" Wyatt called out, catching his whitelighter in his arms, as the arrow struck the boy's chest.

Troy looked around the room, holding onto the arrow, feeling the poison flowing around his body.

"Pru, take it out." Wyatt ordered, ready to heal. As soon as the arrow was out of Troy's body, Wyatt placed his hands over, but even though the glow was there, the healing was not working.

"It's…it's one of the…argh…the advanced arrows." Troy managed to say, feeling the poison was too strong for a usual darklighter arrow, "You need to get an Elder. Get Chris."

But Chris was missing too. Wyatt looked at the whitelighter and then at his cousin.

"I need to search for Chris, at least search for the demon that took Melinda, watch him." And Wyatt got to work, searching for the demon that his brother had pinpointed to the manor to find where he was now, and where he had taken his siblings.

* * *

i know, i know bit of a cliffhanger there, but it'll all be worth it for you to keep reading, and review this chapter :D 


	37. Wyatt To The Rescue

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Here's the penultinum (not sure if that's spelt right) chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 37: Wyatt To The Rescue

"You know, I'm surprised you never figured all this out," Dralive taunted the youn witch-Elder, "You're the one with the brains in the family, didn't you think I'd have my daughter pretend to fall for you."

Chris was now not sure who to believe. He knew demons lied, but Bianca was also part demon, she could have just as easily have lied too. He tried to use his other memories, to find out what had happened with her father in that timeline, but it was no use, she had not known him in that future.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, looking towards Melinda, who was still unconscious.

"I want power," Dralive stated as he crouched to Chris' level, "And I'm going to use your offspring to get it."

"It'll never work," Chris sneered, "I'll never let my child grow up evil." He felt himself being backhanded by the demon, and spit out the blood running from the side of his cheek.

"I don't need it to be evil, I just need it's powers," Dralive smirked, as one of the demons soaked up Chris' blood that was on the floor and put it into a cauldron, "And I now have your blood to do it. Bring her out."

The two demons that had shimmered Bianca in went to the cage. One waved his arm, to deactivate it's magically bond and opened the door, while the other grabbed the Phoenix with force, and pulled her from the cage. The Phoenix assassin screamed and kicked as she was pulled from the cage towards her father. She could see him conjure an athame, and her hazel eyes grew wide.

"No, let me go, you won't hurt my baby…" Bianca screamed, looking Chris for help, but there was nothing he could do, and nothing he would do to help her at the moment.

"I'm not going to hurt the baby," Dralive smiled, "Yet."

"Correction," a voice called out to the demon, "You're not going to hurt the baby, ever."

Chris looked up, he knew that voice, but they had just said that he was dead. But then, when was he to trust demons? They all lied. He watched as his brother held his hands out, sending a telekinetic blast through the air, vanquishing most of the demons in sight, all except Bianca's father, he was just thrown backwards, along with Bianca.

"Not exactly what I wanted, but it'll do." Wyatt stated as he stepped towards the demon and formed an energy ball.

"I don't like it when demons kidnap my family," Wyatt told the demon, "Especially when that demon sends a darklighter after me with an arrow that can only be healed by an Elder. I've been hit with one of those before, it hurts, and now my whitelighter's laying up with one."

The 19-year-old witch-Elder looked slightly shocked, so that was how Wyatt was here, otherwise he would have been the one in the manor with the poisonous arrow through him.

Wyatt threw the energy ball at the demon, connecting with the demon's chest, but that did not stop Dralive from getting up and throwing an energy ball at the Twice Blessed.

As the battle between the Twice Blessed and Dralive continued, Chris could see Bianca laying on the ground. She had crashed into some crates that were in the warehouse, and now she was not moving. He needed to get out of these chains, but how. He could not orb out of them, they were magically protected from that, he really had to think, were they magically protected from a spell?

'_Release me now from the chains that bind,_

_Let me help my girlfriend and child__.'_

He felt the chains around him, loosen and fall from his wrists, giving him the chance to get to the body of his girlfriend. That was when he realised why she was not moving. She was laid on the crates with part of a broken one sticking through her back and out of her stomach.

"No, no, no…" Chris called out, as he ran his hands through her hair, taking her hand.

* * *

_"Haven't we been here before?" The dying Phoenix whispered in pain, while a 22-year-old Chris ran his hand through her hair. The half whitelighter tried to hold back his tears as he spoke to her_. 

"_Maybe we will be again." He nodded, hoping that things would work out for them once he changed the future._

"_Maybe." Bianca winced in pain, trying desperately for her eyes not to close. As Chris began to cry, he felt Bianca's hand touch his, he looked down to see him handing her engagement ring back to her fiancé._

"_If you can finish what you started…" She tried to look into his sea green eyes, but they were closed with tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. As she heard the evil Wyatt groan, he eyes grew wide, "Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go."_

* * *

Her eyes were lifeless now, he had been in the chains too long. He never got to her in time. His lover and his baby were both dead, all at the hands of the Phoenix's father. He turned around, to see Wyatt still battling with him. 

"Wyatt, get Melinda and get out of here," Chris shouted, the two that were battling looked at him. Chris looked at his brother, with anger pulsing through his veins, "Get her out of here, NOW!"

"Bianca?" Wyatt asked, but really he knew he did not have to. He could see the tears forming in his baby brother's eyes.

"She's dead. Get Melinda out of here."

The 19-year-old Chris Halliwell turned to the demon and threw him telekinetically into a wall, "I'm going to make your death so painful, you'll be asking me to send you to the Wasteland." He threw Dralive again into another wall and then shot a short Elder-bolt at him, just enough to injure him, weaken him so he could have fun.

Wyatt watched as his baby brother used his fury for Bianca's death to defeat the enemy. He had just managed to get his sister out of the chains that held her unconscious body to the wall, as Dralive was thrown into a wall near them. The Twice Blessed looked at his brother helpless, as he orbed himself and his sister out of there, leaving Chris to his rage.

A strong wind began to blow against the doors of the warehouse, while Chris shot another Elder-bolt at his girlfriend's father. The doors swung open, from the wind, causing Dralive to look in shock, but Chris just stood, watching the demon with a smile on his face. A tornado blew into the warehouse, picking up crates and dust from the ground and then picking up Dralive, but the witch-Elder just watched. He allowed the tornado stop and let the demon's body smash into the ground, but he was still not finished.

"Not only did you kill my child," Chris stated, "But you killed my girlfriend, your daughter! And this is for her."

Chris held his hands out, Elder-beams shot from his hands, lifting Dralive into the air as he was electrocuted. The 19-year-old never letting go until he knew that the demon was vanquishing. He watched as the demon began to set on flames, whilst in the air, starting at his feet and working their way up his body. Dralive was vanquished with a blast of the flames, and Chris stood, letting his hands down, breathing heavily still trying to hold back the tears. He looked to the crates, where his Phoenix's body lay, but it was gone. Up in flames, like all demons, magic's way of covering itself up.

"You ok?" Chris heard his brother ask from behind him, but he could not answer, he could not look at him as tears ran down his face. He turned his head slightly to the side and orbed out.

Wyatt was left in the warehouse, looking at the crates where the body of the Phoenix was laid. Feeling responsible, after sending the telekinetic blast that sent her flying, he decided he needed to let of steam just like his brother had done, and disappeared to the Underworld, to vanquish any unknown demons.

* * *

please review 


	38. You Have To Move On

**Here's your last chance to review, the final chapter of Dealing With Death. It's actually quite sad that I've got to this chapter and I've managed to finish the story off for you within the past day of getting back from my work! Well, here it is...**

Dealing With Death

Chapter 38: You Have To Move On

Pru still sat with the dying Whitelighter, looking over at her unconscious cousin in the living room. She was waiting for Wyatt to return with Chris, but that was ten minutes ago, and Troy did not have long left. She had contemplated finding a way to call for an Elder, but then she would be showing she had no faith in either of her eldest cousins.

She jumped as she heard another crash of thunder, which rattled the house. The storm had been going for ten maybe fifteen minutes, the wind was banging against the door, and she was sure a window would come crashing in soon.

"Wyatt!" Pru called, the whtelighter's breaths were getting laboured.

"Don't worry about it," Troy let out, "Chris won't listen." Troy closed his eyes, feeling his life slipping from him, just as orbs filled the room.

Pru looked up expectedly, but only Wyatt formed.

"Where have you been?" And then she noticed his bleeding arm, "What happened?"

The 21-year-old Twice Blessed brushed off her question and looked around the room.

"Is Chris not back?" now he was worried. Where had his baby brother gone.

"He's not been in here."

Wyatt began to sense for his brother, but another crash of thunder stopped him. He looked at Pru, slightly nervous.

"The storm, how long has it been going on for?"

"Just after you left, why?"

"There's not been a storm like this since Chris was trying to save me from the darklighter arrow…" Wyatt explained, "Stay here I think I know where he is."

Wyatt orbed out and straight to the top of Golden Gate Bridge, but Chris was not here. As a flash of lightening lit up the bank just near the bridge, that was when Wyatt saw his baby brother. He orbed to him and stood behind him.

"Chris!" He called over the roar of thunder above them, but the 19-year-old did not budge, he just watched the destruction the storm was doing, as water from the bay began to flood the city, "Chris! You're going to kill innocents."

"What's the point in saving them, they'll die eventually." Chris responded, watching as a tornado came across the bay, getting closer to the city. Wyatt saw what he was doing, and his blue eyes grew wide.

"Chris, don't do this, you'll kill your own family too."

"My family's dead."

"What about me, Chris? And Melinda?" Wyatt shouted, sensing how hurt the teenager was, "And Aunt Paige…and…"

"My baby's dead, Wyatt." Chris exploded, a flash of lightening and a roar of thunder followed.

"There's going to be more chances for that, Chris," Wyatt tried to stop him, seeing the tornado still over the waters, not yet touching land, "You're only 19, there's plenty of chances you'll find a girl, settle down and have a baby in a proper, loving home."

"Are you trying to tell me Bianca was one of many?" Chris turned to face his brother, "That what I felt for her was not real? That what I feel now is not real?"

"No," Wyatt took a step closer to his brother, both now drenched from the heavy rain, "That's not what I'm saying, I'm just trying to get you to look at this positively…"

"What's positive about losing my baby and my girlfriend at the same time?"

"Please, Chris, don't do this," Wyatt saw tears cascading down Chris' cheeks, "Please, don't destroy the city, and don't let the same thing happen to you that happened after mom and dad. Please, I can help, Aunt Paige can help…please, just stop the storm."

"Why?" Chris cried, "I've not only lived Bianca's death once, but twice, and both in the same way. Both times she was stabbed in the stomach by some stupid piece of wood. I loved her Wyatt and it hurts."

Chris finally broke down fully. Wyatt stepped forward to hug his brother's weakened form, supporting his weight as he dropped to his knees.

"I can't do this, Wyatt, I can't go through it all…"

"Yes you can, you're strong, Chris. You've gone through this pain one, you can do it again," Wyatt stroked the chocolate brown hair of his brother, while out of the corner of his eye he saw the tornado getting closer to the city, "Chris, the tornado!"

Suddenly, the tornado stopped, but the rain and storm continued, "Ok, I'm going to take you home."

"No! There is no home."

"Chris, listen to me!" Wyatt shouted, grabbing his brother's shoulders, "You need to pull through this. How can we destroy the demonic world if you go off destroying the city? Maybe this happened in the future, maybe this was meant to happen so you can use your anger against the demons that caused this."

The Twice Blessed could see he was getting through to his baby brother, he could see it in Chris' sea green eyes.

"Home?" Chris asked, almost childlike.

"Home." Wyatt nodded.

"Wyatt! Chris!" Pru called out, as her two cousins orbed into the manor.

"Quick, Troy…"

"It's too late," Pru said, as Chris ran over to the body of the whitelighter, "Chris, he's dead."

Prudence was right, as much as Chris willed for his healing power to come, there was nothing over the lifeless body of his ex-whitelighter.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, walking over to them.

"I can't heal him. It's not working. Wyatt, why is it not working?"

The eldest Halliwell sighed, lowering his head, "He's dead, Chris, it's no use." That was the second innocent they had lost that day, and it was starting to take a toll on the family.

"Wyatt? Help me…" A faint mumble from the living room could be heard. Wyatt ran into the room, closely followed by his brother and cousin.

"Mel?" Wyatt smiled, as his sister opened her eyes to look at him.

"What happened?" she asked, "The demons brought Bianca and then it all goes blank."

"It's ok, you're back at the manor."

"Is Bianca? She was in the cage…" Melinda sat up to see Chris' green eyes well up again, "Oh no…Chris, no, I'm so so sorry. I tried to get out and I tried to find out what they were doing…" As Melinda began to cry, thinking everything was her fault, Chris knelt down in front of her.

"It wasn't your fault, you did everything you could. I got the demon that did it. It's ok."

Melinda eyed her brother carefully. She knew it was not ok, she did not have to read his mind to find that out, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Don't do what you did after mom and dad." Chris heard his sister beg him, her hazel eyes growing wide in a panic.

"Never. Me and Wyatt have some demons to take care of." He hugged the 17-year-old witch, pulling her close, as thoughts of the pain he would inflict on the demonic community passed through his mind. He would vanquish them all with Wyatt, for his mother's memory, for the Charmed memory, and also for Bianca and his unborn baby…

**The End**

* * *

I know, it's left slightly open, which means I can always continue in a sequel sort of, if you can persuade me to do one. But for now that's the end, so what did you think? 

A big thank you to all those who read this story and especially to those who reviewed. A big thank you goes out to:

likestories

xcharmedgirl4evax

charmed4eva112

fairyofmusic

Alyssa

lizardmomma

buffyandspike-4ever

wiccanforever

sn0zb0z

shannon

Shryia

phalanx

Altaira

HPSmallCharm29

LOveaNgel

ash-rox

Thank you for reviewing and keep a look out for my other stories and a sequel...


End file.
